You and Me equals Love
by Xianthra17
Summary: Hinata Hyuga just got out of Konoha University. She just landed her first job as the Personal Assistant of the hottest singer of the century, Sasuke Uchiha. They despised each other from the first meeting. When will they play the same melody together?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi all this is my second story...I hope you'll like it....I also do hope that I'll get some reviews......please enjoy.... (^_^)_**

**_Author's Disclaimer Facts:  
...I do not own Naruto.  
...I have an OC for my first story.  
...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.  
...I'm really fond of punctuations.  
...I am open for reviews..so please review.  
...I'm so excited *giggle*..._**

**_THIS IS SASUHINA FANFIC STORY......_**

Epilogue

"Can you quit shouting , I'm not deaf!" Hinata yelled as Sasuke looked at her, annoyed.

"I wasn't yelling, I just asked you not to act the way my mother would!" he declared loudly.

"Fine! Now if you could just straighten your crooked ways..." she angrily said but was cut-off.

"My crooked ways? Tell me, Hyuga-san...what is it that you hate about me?" he eyed her.

"I despise you! I never thought I'd waste my time over someone as stucked-up as you!" she fumed.

This time Sasuke chuckled as he moved closer. Hinata eyed him angrily..daggers flying out of her eyes.

"You really amuse me, Hyuga-san...I just wonder..." Sasuke huskily whispered at her.

He then grabbed Hinata by her waist and laid her on the couch...she blinked..too shock to move.

"You're cute...do you know that?" he smiled as he leaned over Hinata. Her eyes grew big.

"Uchiha-san...what do you think you're doing?" she exclaimed as she tried to push him away.

"You said I've got crooked ways...Im just living by your word.." he laughed softly at her.

Oh my God! Oh my God! Hinata thought as she squinted her eyes. No! No! No! She silently yelled.

She then felt Sasuke's warm lips brush her own..it was soft and sweet..she shivered heavily.

She opened her eyes and saw her employer's black ones staring back at her dreamily.

"My sweet innocent assistant..." he murmured under his breath..causing Hinata to shiver even more.

He leaned closer and captured her lips with his own...again...and again...and again....


	2. Chapter 2

**_Yay! thanks for the reviews...my first reviews ever....._**

**_You can also read my first story entitled Aishiteiru Sayonara...with an OC..._**

**_Check out my drawing for my first story...it's not much but I love it...._**

.com/art/for-my-fanfic-story-139607687

**_Author's Disclaimer Facts:  
...I do not own Naruto.  
...I have an OC for my first story.  
...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.  
...I'm really fond of punctuations.  
...I am open for reviews..so please review.  
...I'm so excited *giggle*..._**

CHAPTER 1

"Hinata!" Ino screamed as she ran over the petite navy-blue haired girl.

Hinata turned around and smiled at her good friend, blonde Ino Yamanaka.

"Ino.." she guffawed as the blonde hugged her tightly and jumped around.

"We did it Hinata...we're school-free!!!" She yelled waving her hands.

"Yes, Ino-chan..." she smiled as she blushed, holding her diploma close.

"Oooh, there you are, you two!" exclaimed a pink-haired beauty to both of them.

"Sakura...we thought you already left.." Ino replied smiling widely.

"Nah..mom and dad went to a meeting...just right after the ceremony." she explained.

"Hey let's have a sleep over...we can talk about our future plans.." Ino suggested.

"Yes!Yes..Lets do that...it's a wonderful idea.." Sakura Haruno purred happily.

Hinata Hyuga eyed her bestfriends...she was happy that graduation ceremonies were over.

She was now a professional...she just got her bachelor's degree with her friends.

She was now a proud adult...not to mention having a magna-cumm-laude title.

As she watched her friends talk, Hinata started to dream...she dreamt bigtime.

She wanted to immediately work...to savor the feel of being an adult.

She already prepared her resume weeks before and sent out her applications.

She graduated Bachelor's Degree of Office Administration with Business Managment units.

She wanted to move out of their mansion and start earning on her own.

The Hyugas were famous for their richness and Hinata was the heir to this vast wealth.

But Hinata was a simple girl. She wasn't flashy or cocky as the other rich kids sport.

Hinata was halted from her daydream when Sakura shook her arm lightly.

"So are you coming Hinata?" she asked the dazed girl, eyeing her questioningly.

"Im sorry Sakura-chan...Ino-chan...you were saying?" she blushed as she asked.

"Hinata..sometimes I still can't understand why you're here on earth.." Ino teased.

The girls giggled and Hinata blushed even more, she then joined their hearthy laughs.

A rainbow crowned the sky, giving a promise of a wonderful new start just awaiting for them.

They had their sleepover at Ino's house. the girls were reading Ino's magazine collection.

"Oh my God! He is so handsome!" Sakura screamed, clutching the magazine to her chest.

"You said it Sakura..he is such a dream!" Ino agreeed as she continued braiding Hinata's hair.

"Who are talking about?" Hinata asked as she thumbed through the magazine she was holding.

"Oh, Hinata...don't ypu watch tv?" Sakura moaned as she rolled her eyes, it was obvious she was faking it.

"Well Sakura...being an heiress won't give you much time for tv..." Ino teased back and Hinata groaned.

"Oh..come on you guys..." Hinata pleaded as the two girls continued their teasing at her.

"We where just joking Hinata, We know you're not into the music scene.." Ino said as she patted Hinata.

"Yeah Hina..it was just for fun.." Sakura joined them and started tickling Hinata.

"Stop it...." Hinata pleaded while laughing hard as they laughed together. Just like the old times.

"Okay let's go back to business..." Sakura said as she wiped her eyes, Ino sat closer to them.

"Hinata look at this guy..." Sakura pointed at the magazine and Hinata looked into it.

Hinata saw a young man...maybe in his early 20's in a rugged attire. He had black spiky hair and serious eyes.

He was attractive, Hinata had to admit...but he seemed cocky and Hinata was sure that he was a musician.

The guy in the magazine was holding a silver electric guitar and was holding a peace-sign up with a smile.

Hinata looked back...his smile looked more like a sirk to her. She read the caption below the picture...

_**Sasuke Uchiha...the ulitmate idol! Armed with his latest single "Close to your heart" Sasuke is envisioned to_

_take Tokyo and the world in a flash! Who could deny the sweet cool voice of this raven-haired beauty?_

_This half-Japanese-half-British stud is set to place your heart on fire. Months earlier he...***_

Hinata stopped reading the captions...Sasuke Uchiha..so this was the man her friends were raving about.

"Isn't he the best ever?" Ino gushed as she kissed the picture over and over. Sakura joined Ino's dreamy state.

"Oh, Ino..just to be in one of his concerts would be a dream come true..." she sighed, batting her eyelashes.

Hinata smiled at her friends, although they were best of friends..their personality vary. Ino was tough and outgoing.

Sakura was oozing with self-confidence and was loud..while she was osft-spoken and shy. They made a weird combo.

"Hey let's start the pop-corn now and start our marathon..." Sakura suggested as she raced over Ino's cd rack.

"Yeah...I'll get the pop-corn..." Ino sang out as she headed downstairs. Hinata followed Ino for their drinks.

AS soon as they settled in Ino's attic room, Sakura anounced their first flick out loud as she rumaged the pile:

"First in line is.... _The Shutter_!!!" Sakura squeeled and Ino clapped. Hinata groaned...horror movies...oh, joy!

**_THIS IS SASUHINA FANFIC STORY......_**

**_.........on with the story..........._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Disclaimer Facts:_

_...I do not own Naruto._

_...I have an OC (original character, that is) for my first story...**Aishiteiru Sayonara**...pls. read it and review it...._

_...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors._

_...I'm really fond of punctuations._

_...I am open for reviews..so please review._

_...I'm so excited *giggle*..._

_...I'm in love with Sasuke...He is my anime husband...hahaha_

_...I keep thinking Killua of Hunter X HUnter is our son...hahaha again!_

_...Sorry about Hina's degree...in the previous chapter..I can't think of anything office-like...hahaha!_

_let me just rephrase it now...her degree is BS in Business Management with Office Administration units..._

**_THIS IS SASUHINA FANFIC STORY......_**

please enjoy...

**CHAPTER 2**

Hinata was awakened by her cellphone ringing madly. She groggily picked it up and answered weakly.."Helllo?"

"Good morning, is this Hyuga Hinata?" asked a perky voice. Perky but distinguished as Hinata can tell.

"Um..yes, whose on the line please?" she answered back as she sat up of from her bed.

"This is Mina Tsukino..from NEKO-HEBI Corporation. This call is about the resume you sent us on line..."

Hinata's eyes sparkled at the news...finally someone thought her competitive enough to join their company.

"Oh, yes maam...what about it?" the shy and timid Hinata disappeared as the serious Hinata emerged.

Hinata listened to Miss Tsukino's instructions. She informed her that the president himself chose her resume.

She was advised to take the personal interview tomorrow at 9am. If she will pass she will be given a client.

After the phone call...Hinata stared on her mobile phone. A warm smile played on her lips and reached her eyes.

She screamed in delight as she jumped back into bed. Finally! She was one step away from living on her own.

"Hina-chan...are you okay?" Hanabi, her younger sister peeked on her door. She smiled graciously at her Imouto.

"Good morning Hana-chan...would you like to go shopping with me?" she declared and Hanabi was eyeing her.

It wasn't like her to go shoppimg, but Hinata felt she needed to impress them and decided a new wardrobe is a must.

Hanabi declined the shopping spree..saying she needed to go to school for some stuff.

Hinata decided to call Ino, she had good taste when it comes to clothes, Hinata thought.

Sakura was in Paris, a gift from her parents...so she cant be with them that day.

She dialled Ino's number and waited for her to answer. After 3 rings, she heard Ino's voice.

"Hello?" Ino was already in her usual chirpy self "What's up Hina?" she asked happily.

"Do you have any appointments today, Ino-chan?" Hinata asked as she played her heart-shaped pillow.

"Hmmm let me think...saturday...no...I dont think Im tied today...anything in mind?" she laughed.

"As a matter of fact...yes....can you go shopping with me?" she shyly asked her friend

"Oh Hina! I'd love to!" Ino announce happily. She knew Ino was surprised with her suddent interest in shopping.

"Great..I'll pick you up at 9, okay?" Hinata said as she glanced at her bejewelled wallclock in the corner.

"I'll be ready...see you later Hina..." Ino sang as she ended the call. Hinata cant wait for her wardrobe escapade.

Hinata honked twice, she then saw Ino come out of the house. Her friend was gorgeous, she thought as she looked.

Ino had her usual ponytail on but was wearing a metalic top and figure hugging skinny jeans and a pair of doll shoes.

"Let's go.." she smiled brightly as Ino got in her midnight-blue convertible.

"So what brought this up?" Ino asked as she placed the D&G sunprotector over her eyes.

"Well I received a call this morning and I'm going to be interviewed tomorrow...I need your help.." she replied.

"Help with what?" Ino asked as she adjusted her blonde bangs away from her face.

"I need your help to find me the perfect thing to wear tomorrow..." Hinata confessed, blushing lightly.

"Ooohhh Hinata I's os pleased...I'll make you look so stunning that they'll drool over you..." Ino joked.

Ino's got a degree on arts and designs. And even without that degree, Ino always had an eye for fashion.

The girls went in the mall, and Ino dragged Hinata to her favorite dress shop. It was called 'aLLuRe!'

Ino went directly to the formal section and looked for Hinata's perfect business suit for tomorrow.

After a couple of minutes, Ino pushed Hinata to the dressing room for a little fashion show.

After several trials...Ino gave her thumbs up..."Hinata...let's see if they dont hire you in that!"...

After shopping, Hinata treated Ino with lunch...they went to Ino's favorite luncheon spot. Ino loved seafoods.

As they entered 'The Watercrest' they were greeted by a waiter. He led the ladies to a table and gave the menu book.

Ino ordered grilled squid and a seaweed salad...while Hinata ordered barbequed lemon blue marlin steak.

While waiting for their orders, Hinata notice Ino swaying with the luncheon's music...it was a captivating tune.

"Ino, this song is new right?" she asked as Ino nodded.."Yup, it's one of Sasuke'songs..isn't it great?" she asked.

"Sa-sasu..who?" Hinata asked as she took a sip of her water. Ino raised an eyebrow at Hinata who blushed.

"Remember at the sleep over? The guy in the magazine...the one Sakura dreamed off?" she asked as Hinata listened.

Then she remembered..she did read the caption about that Sasu-whatever...but she can't seem to remember the guy's face at all.

"Oh yeah...now I remember...Im sorry Ino I'm just not much into music recently..." she blushed as she admitted.

"I forgive you...but you should listen to him...he's really great, not to mention...extremely attractive..." she gushed.

Hinata smiled and nodded. Their orders fianlly arrived, so they started eating, happily chatting every now and then.

********************

**_so there you go for now...I hope I can get at least 5 reviews here and another 5 in my first story "Aishiteiru Sayonara"....pls..pls...review...I'll be very happy...._**


	4. Chapter 4

In this story...I made up Hinata's mom's name...(huh?) I went to "narutopedia" but I wasn't able to grasp any info on Hinata's mom...so I came up with this name..._HITOMI HYUGA_...In Japanese the name Hitomi means "pupil (of the eye)". This name is usually given to girls with especially beautiful eyes.

Author's Disclaimer Facts:

...I do not own Naruto...all rights go to Misashi Kishimoto...he's a wiz...

...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors..english is not my native language...

...I'm really fond of punctuations....

...I am open for reviews..so please review.

...I'm in love with Sasuke...He is my anime husband...hahaha

...I keep thinking Killua of Hunter X Hunter is our son...hahaha again!

...Saske Uchiha is a famous singer in this story..I'll compare Sasuke's voice with Anthony Kiedis (_i love Red Hot Chili Peppers heheeh they were a blast during my teeneage days hahahaha_) but the song titles being mentioned here are all imaginative hehehe...

...Sorry about Hina's degree...in the previous chapter..I can't think of anything office-like...hahaha! let me just rephrase it now...her degree is _BS in Business Management with Office Administration units..._

_**HELP ME OUT...**_

_...I have an OC (Original Character hehehe my own definition...) for my first story...__Aishiteiru Sayonara__...hope you'll read and review it too..._

**THIS IS SASUHINA FANFIC STORY......**

please enjoy...

**CHAPTER 3**

The next day Hinata woke up early, she needed to get ready...she ran a quick shower. She was excited all over.

After her shower, Hinata went to her dresser table...she beagn applying make up on her smooth white face.

She colored her eyelids with soft pink eye color that brought out the silvery-lavander tint in her eyes.

she blushed her cheeks with peach-pink blush and applied a thin coat cherry pink of lipgloss on her already red lips.

She tied her long dark hair in a french knot, knowing this hairstyle will make her look more mature.

She arranged her portfolio. She then went to her walk-in closet and pulled out the suit she and Ino found.

It was a business type suit...charcoal gray in color with silver vertical stripes. She also wore a pencil-cut skirt.

Her shapely legs were showing and the material was hugging her body, showing off her wonderful curves.

The suit as Ino called it was, formal yet sexy. Hinata matched the attire with black Gucci stilettos.

Hinata looked at her reflection and was pleased. She looked like from one of the shows she always watches.

She picked her portfolio and her jacket and left. She didnt bring her car and just took a taxi.

When she arrived at the venue it was still 8:15..she decided on some coffee, remembering that she haven't eaten yet.

She went to a nearby coffeeshop and ordered a tall cold latte. She adored cold beverages a lot.

As she sipped her drink she walked towards the building. It was a tall 50 storey building in the heart of the city.

She waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor. All eyes where on Hinata as she stood by the lobby.

She was afterall a public figure in Japan, thanks to her father... Hiashi Hyuga, who was a well-known business magnate.

Although introduced to Japan as the heiress of her father's grand empire, Hinata remained down to earth.

She wanted to try being a normal person first...she can always take over their business later...once the deal is done.

She made a deal with her father that if he would let her try living normally for at least a year, she'd take over the business.

Her father, though strict and firm loved his daughter...he thought it would be a good experience for Hinata to live alone.

The press was silent about Hinata...she never gave her family a bad name...in other words..she was boring...publicity-wise.

Unlike her younger sister Hanabi, who was always at the front page...dating actors...musicians...from all over the world.

Hinata didn't like publicity at all...she was more like her mother...Hitomi...simple...the personification of the word grace.

Her mother was a lovely woman...Long indigo hair, past her waist which she keeps tidy with a clip or in a braid, pale lavander

eyes with a hint of silver...just like Hinata's. She was a good housewife...and a gracious hostess to the Hyuga house.

She handles a lot of charity works but still maintains the Hyuga household to perfection. Hinata looked up to her mother a lot.

The elevator arrived and Hinata went in it quickly to avoid the prying eyes. She took a deep breath and sighed out.

She pressed the floor number on the elevator number pad and waited for her floor. She was alone so the trip was quick.

'Ding!' Hinata looked up and it said 'Floor No. 44', she straightened herself and went directly to the smoky glass door up front.

She went in and a black-haired girl with glasses looked up. She smiled as Hinata went near.."Hyuga Hinata..am I right?"..

Hinata nodded.."Yes Ma'am..." and the girl smiled "Just call me Shizune..." her smile was contagious and she smiled back.

"You're a bit early for the interview...Kakashi-san will be arriving any minute from now..just take a seat over there, okay?"

"Thank you Shizune-san.." Hinata bowed and sat on the lounge chair. She looked around and admired the beauty of the office.

"Shizune...call Lai-Tiein records and connect them to me..." a tall siver-haired guy burst in the room all of a sudden.

He was in a business suit, and he had an eyepatch...he quickly went into a small adjoining room at the end of the corner.

"Hai!" Shizune replied, looking at Hinata she said..I'll be back with you iin a minute. She beagn dialing rapidly.

Hinata watched Shizune...she would love a job like that, she smiled...for an heiress she actually was just a simple girl.

"Hinata dear, Hatake-san si ready to see you.." Hinata nodded and walked towards the door. 'This is it!' she told herself.

Hinata walked in the office, the silver-haired guy looked up and smiled at her..."Good morning, Miss Hyuga. Please sit down."

Hinata smiled "Good morning to you too Mr. Hatake.." she greeted as she took the chair infornt of his table. He nodded at her.

"So you're applying for a secretarial position? With your flawless record, why not apply for something higher...?" he eyed her.

"I would like to start at the baseline Sir, to be a good leader one must know the basics..." she replied and Kakashi smiled.

"Why not work for your father?" he said while he took down some notes. Hinata smiled...she was always asked these questions.

"I wanted to try to be independent first...for learning experience...I beleive it will make me a better person.." she replied.

"Very well said Miss Hyuga...let's see what openings we have..." Kakashi got a blue folder on his table and scanned it.

"Hmmm I think this will fit you perfectly...how would you like to be a Personal Assistant?" he smiled as his eyes crinkled.

"Oh..I would love that..." Hinata happily answered. Kakashi smiled at her warmly. He found the heiress interesting.

"Okay, I'll be sending your credentials to Lai-Tiein records today...just expect a call from them soon.." he told her.

"Thank you Hatake-san..." Hinata said as he shook her hands. Hinata was happy the interview went on smoothly for her.

"Um..Hatake-san may I know who will I be assigned with?" she thoughtfully asked. Kakashi stopped typing on his computer.

"Oh, din't I mention? Silly me....wait...you'll be assigned to..." He chuckled as he quickly scanned the blue folder again.

"You'll be assigned to Uchiha Sasuke...you know, the famous singer..." he said as he went back to face his computer.

*******************

_there you go... chapter 3...thanks for all the reviews....keep 'em coming....luv u guys... :) ...i'll update it soon...._


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the next chapter...here Hinata will tell her friends about her new job..._

_Author's Disclaimer Facts:_

_...I do not own Naruto...only the plot is mine.._

_...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors._

_...I'm really fond of punctuations._

_...I am open for reviews..so please review._

_...I'm still excited *giggle*..._

_...I'm in love with Sasuke...He is my anime husband...hahaha_

_...I keep thinking Killua of Hunter X HUnter is our son...hahaha again!_

_**HELP ME OUT...**_

_...I have an OC (Original Character hehehe) for my first story...Aishiteiru Sayonara...hope you'll read and review it too...I also have a SasuIta oneshot...pls. pls. review....it'll be a good b-day gift for me... :)_

* * *

_...Saske Uchiha is a famous singer in this story..I'll compare Sasuke's voice with Anthony Kiedis (i love Red Hot Chili Peppers heheeh they were a blast during my teeneage days hahahaha)_

_but the song titles being mentioned here are all imaginative hehehe..._

_THIS IS SASUHINA FANFIC STORY......_

_please enjoy..._

**CHAPTER 4 **

The next day Hinata immediately received a call from LT records asking her to report for duty on monday.

She was excited and nervous at the same time...today was friday. She had 2 days to review her new boss' background.

She didn't tell Ino about the news yet...fearing she might not fulfill her position. She wanted to be sure first.

She stared at her laptop as she waited for the result on the search she did. On her browser the page was showing halfway.

She went to a fansite...the first option that came up when she googled his name. Hinata made a mental note to buy his album.

As she continued to stare, a picture was slowly surfacing...showing a picture-perfect black-haired man with onyx eyes.

Hinata looked at the picture intently...'so you're my new boss' she talked to herself. She looked down for the personal files.

_Name: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Age: 22_

_Birthday: July 23_

_Birthplace: London, but grew up in Edinburgh_

_Residence: England and Japan_

'Hmmmm so he has dual citizenship..' Hinata thought as she scribbled on her notepad. She continued reading the information.

_Favorite Color: Black, Blue and Gray_

_Favorite Food: Tomato Club House Sandwich_

_Favorite Drink: Tomato Juice and Saketini_

_Likes: Silence and darkness_

_Dislikes: Anything sweet_

Hinata raised her brow...'This guy hates sweets..he is a musician but likes silence...how odd'....she thought as she stretched.

She left the laptop and decided to get something to eat. She went to the kitchen and saw her sister leaning on the fridge.

She rarely sees her sister, due to their different lifestyles..Hanabi was sporting a black printed spaghetti strapped top.

Her pants were black jeans with cut-offs...had 4 piercings on both ears, a nose pierce and a tummy pierce was peeking through her top.

Hinata sighed as she went towards the fridge..."Hello Hanabi..." she softly greeted her sister who looked up and nodded a her.

AS Hanabi left Hinata took her turn on the fridge...she peeked and looked for anything that would call her attention.

She saw a can of tomato juice...thinking she haven't tried it yet, grabbed the can...she also took some cheese along.

She went to the pantry and started making grilled cheese sandwich...as she waited for the sandwich she opened the cold can.

She took a sip...it was tolerable...she then heard the sandwichmaker's bell. She placed the sandwiches on a plate and went back to her room.

She went back to her bed and faced her laptop again...she decided to download Sasuke's songs instead of going to the mall to buy a copy.

As she started the download, she decided to take a bath...it was a warm day even at 7 in the morning. She left her laptop and got up.

As she showered, Hanabi went in to her sister's room...she peeked at the laptop...'My sister is in to Sasuke?' she wondered.

"Hanabi..." Hinata called as she got off the shower, Hanabi looked back and smiled..."Hey sis, you like Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked.

"Hmmm...oh him, well not that much...." she answered as she toweled her hair. Hanabi jumped on her bed and stared at her laptop.

"You know he is really good...and handsome..." Hanabi said blushing...despite her image as a 'bad girl' she was still sweet inside.

Hinata smiled at her sister..."You want his autograph?" she said as Hanabi laid on her bed. She started combing her hair as she waited.

"Well...yeah...but I'd rather date him..." she giggled. Hinata nodded and went to her dresser...she took out a pair of white capri pants.

She also pulled a pale blue shirt with a heart from the pile. As she dressed, Hanabi gave out a big sigh....Hinata looked at her sister.

"Are you okay?" and Hanabi laughed..."I think I'll try to get my hands on Sasuke-kun.." she gleefully told her bewildered sister.

"Hana-chan..." she said surprised...but Hanabi just laughed "Just kidding sister-dear...I think I'll lie low for now..." she smiled slyly.

The next day Hinata went over to Ino's house...since Sakura already arrived and was looking for some girl time together.

Ino said she will be driving them to Sakura's house. When Hinata arrived Ino was already dressed...in a tube top and denim mini skirt.

"Hinata...let's go..." Ino smiled brightly at her friend. Hinata was wearing a sundress that stressed her creamy white complexion.

Hinata sat on the front seat and was listening to her Ipod with one ear. As she was humming Ino looked at her "Hinata?" she asked.

Hinata looke at her friend.."What?" she asked confused. Ino smiled "You're listening to Sasuke's 'Dream Girl' song?" Ino in a big smile.

"Um yeah..." Hinata admitted as she blushed...Ino started the engine..."So he's getting in your system too?" she laughed as she drove off

"Hina....Inoooo......." Sakura yelled as the girls engaged in a tight group hug. Sakura was wearing a dress shirt from Paris.

"So how was Paris?" Ino said as she flipped her hair...Sakura blushed hard, Hinata turned her Ipod off to hear her tell her tale.

"Paris is the best! The place spelled RO-MANCE...and guess what, I saw my ultimate crush in one of the exhibits there!" she squeeled.

"Really Sakura? Who?" Ino joined their friend's excitement..."Sasuke! My God he's so good-looking!!!" Sakura yelled jumping up and down.

"Hey Hina here is getting into the Sasuke craze...she's listening to his songs in her Ipod..." Ino revealed making Hinata blush.

The laughed heartily. Then Sakura wanted to eat some japanese food since she said she missed it. So they all rode Ino's car and were off.

_In a japanese restaurant called "Oishi!"...._

"So Hina how was your interview?" Sakura asked as she popped a shrimp in her mouth. Hinata was eating a piece of kropek when Sakura asked her.

"Yeah Hina you didn't update us.." Ino replied biting of her red salmon sandwich. Hinata smiled at them and drank some juice before answering.

"Well I already got hired...and I'll be starting on monday..." she said as she picked another piece of kropek. She then dipped it in hot sauce.

"Wow, good for you Hinata...so what's your job?" Sakura asked her eyes twinkling.."I will be working as a personal assistant." Hinata replied.

"So have you met your boss...who is he? or her?" Ino said sipping from her tall glass of lemonade. Hinata shooked her head as a reply.

"I haven't met him yet...but I found out who he is..." Sakura looked up..."Really Hina? Who is he? Do we know him?" she added.

"Now don't scream or something okay?" Hinata said in a hushed tone..."By monday I'll be working for...Sasuke Uchiha"...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's the next chapter...here Hinata and Sasuke will meet for the first time...brace yourlselves...hahaha....!**_

_Author's Disclaimer Facts:_

_...I do not own Naruto...only the plot is mine.._

_...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors._

_...I'm really fond of punctuations._

_...I am open for reviews..so please review._

_...I'm still excited *giggle*..._

_...I'm in love with Sasuke...He is my anime husband...hahaha_

_...I keep thinking Killua of Hunter X HUnter is our son...hahaha again!_

_**HELP ME OUT...**_

_...I have an OC (Original Character hehehe) for my first story...Aishiteiru Sayonara...hope you'll read and review it please...i also have other stories waiting to be reviewed for polishing...._

_...Sasuke Uchiha is a famous singer in this story..I'll compare Sasuke's voice with Anthony Kiedis (i love Red Hot Chili Peppers heheeh they were a blast during my teeneage days hahahaha) but the song titles being mentioned here are all imaginative hehehe..._

**THIS IS SASUHINA FANFIC STORY......**

please enjoy...

**CHAPTER 5**

"HINATA!" Sakura yelled that made the other customers look at their direction. Ino was as shocked as Hinata, her blue eyes were bulging.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" she asked silently..."YOU ARE SO LUCKY!" Sakura shrieked and began hugging her..Ino joined their shouting spree..

"OH MY GOD! HINATA THAT'S GREAT!" Ino clapped. Hinata blushed..."You think I can make it?" she asked doubting her abilities as Ino blinked.

"Oh you can do it....then when you're a regular...introduce us to him...please... please...." Sakura happily chirped and Ino nodded her agreement.

Hinata laughed at her friends..they were all starry eyed about her job...which, according to Ino was now her's and Sakra's dream job....

"Did you meet him already?" Sakura asked excitedly...Hinata shooked her head.."Nope..I will be starting on Monday..." Ino gulped her lemonade.

"Sakura you said you saw Sasuke in Paris..." and Sakutra nodded..."I really doubt I'll be meeting him this monday, if that's the case.." Hinata chided.

After a couple of persuations Ino and Sakura finally managed to make Hinata promise them that she will try to get a stranf of Sasuke's hair.

When they separated, Hinata decided to go to the mall to windowshop. She went to a shoe botique and tried some shoes on...

She ended up buying a pair of shiny black pumps. As she walked out she was hit by a hooded figure with shades on. Her package fell from her hands.

"Oh.." she said as she looked at the fallen package. The culprit picked the box and handed it to her, lowering the shade a bit, Hinata saw his eyes.

It was dark like granite...she stared and was drowned in its depths.."I'm sorry.." said a husky voice that made Hinata's cheeks blush furiously.

"It's okay.." she manager to say as she took the package from the hooded stranger. The deep granite eyes winked at her and Hinata blinked back.

The stranger waved and diappeared in the flowing crowd. Hinata felt tired and flushed...so she decided to go home and get some of her much needed rest.

Monday came and Hinata roused up early...she needed to impress her boss..She dressed carefully...choosing a striped lavender-green dress shirt.

She paired it with a black knee-length pencil cut skirt. She wore her new black pumps. She headed for work as soon as she was done dressing.

She took a cab and arrived with a lot of time to spare. She looked at her scribbled note to be able to go to the right room and floor to report.

Lai-Tiein building was a huge building...this was asia's counterpart of Universal records. She finally found room 8766 and went in after knocking.

Hinata saw some papers flying as a trembling redhead picked them up...'What the heck was that?' Hinata thought to herself as she peeked in the room.

"Get me the latest edition of COSMO and Allure.." a booming voice filled the room as the redhead nodded. Finally the redhead noticed her and looked at her.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" asked the redhead. The angry man looked at Hinata as well...he had blonde hair and somewhat feminine features.

"Hi, I am Hinata Hyuga...HEBI-NEKO sent me here and I was instructed by Tenten-san on friday to report here today..." Hinata explained at them.

"Oh! So you are Sasuke-kun's new assistant! Please come in...sit down..sit down.." the blonde happily instructed forgetting his fit with the redhead.

"Im Deidara...Sasuke's talent manager...It's a pleasure to meet you...Kakashi was all raves about you..." the blonde smiled graciously at Hinata.

"Pleased to meet you to sir.." but Hinata was cut-off "Nah...hust call me Deidara, okay?" flashing his perfect white compers. Hinata blushed.

"So Hinata...you will be Sasuke's personal assistant...you will be 'him' in almost every way..." Deidara explained as he took a thick organizer out.

"This is where you write all the legal appointments..." then placing a small laptop notebook beside the orgaizer.."this is where you manage his time.."

Hinata nodded as Deidara continued "You will manage even his sleep...you will have direct contact to his personal cellphone too.." the blond said.

He then pulled out a Plam Pre and placed it on top of the laptop.."This will be your phone from now on...all of Sasuke's possible demands will be here.."

Whoa! Hinata was overwhelmed by all the sudden instructions...Being a star must really be something she thought as she gathered the things given by Deidara.

"Any questions?" Deidara asked smiling..."Uhm...when will Sasuke come to Japan?" she timidly asked the blonde manager who started eating a cookie.

"Oh, that...well Hina-dear...we'll be leaving for London tomorrow 6 am sharp to meet him..." he grinned "You make take the rest of the day off to pack..."

Deidara scribbled something and handed it to Hinata..Hinata murmured her thanks and headed home in a daze...London....tomorrow....6 am...she chanted.

Hinata reached home in a flash...she plopped her shocked body on her bed and started thinking about her new life in London...

The next morning Hinata pulled her rolling luggage bag to the airport. She just travelled with her basic needs. She can always buy clothes in London.

Hinata had a personal savings account unknown to her father. She saved the allowances he gave her as a child. Now is the best time to use it.

She left her credit card at home...the one connected to ehr father's account. She was now...an official independent woman moving to London.

"Oh Hina there you are...let's go..." Deidara called out to her over the crowd. Hinata followed him and they were soon sitting on first class seats.

It was a long 5 hour ride (I really don't know how long it takes to travel from Japan to London... ^_^). Hinata fell asleep during the flight.

She was awakened when she heard the captain greeting them...She looked over and Deidara was still sleeping. Hinata peeked out the window and gasped.

London was breathtaking..Hinata have't travelled to this area yet and she marvelled at the beauty of the place. The sun was just peeking out of the clouds.

"Are we landing?" Deidara asked as he yawned. Hinata nodded and smiled "Yes we are in about 10 minutes..." thankful that she heard the captain talking earlier.

After they landed, the two of them headed to the lounge where Deidara asked her to watch for their bags. He then called someone immediately with his Iphone.

"Charles, where's the car? Didn't I tell you we'll be arriving by 6...?" he yelled his eyes glaring with anger. Hinata was awed at his vigor.

A couple of minutes later a black mercedez arrived. Deidara motioned Hinata to follow him into the car. A man around his mid-forties was driving the car.

Hinata sat unmoving as she looked around the area as the car sped. London was so picture perfect..just like the postcards she'd seen before.

Deidara dropped off by a townhouse..he said Hinata will be staying in one of the company's pad in London and that the driver will be taking her there.

Hinata looked around smiling at London's sight...she was alone in the limo with the driver so she decided to have a small chat to break the ice...

"Hello sir...I'm Hinata..." she said in english as the driver looked at her from the car's overhead mirror. the elderly man smiled at her graciously..

"Hi Hinata, Im Charles Suzuki..." he introduced himslef. Hinata looked at the man...she was sure he was an englishman...but the last name said otherwise.

"Oh, I see you wonder about my last name..." he laughed in straight japanese..Hinata smiled and nodded.."I am half Japanese my dear..so I know the language.."

"Oh...I see..." Hinata said blushing. S they engaged in a nice conversation until they reached the pad. Charlie helped Hinata with her luggage.

"Do you think you can get around okay?" He asked at Hinata.."I will Suzuku-san.." she answered bowing at her new-found friend. The driver also bowed.

"Just call me Charlie, okay..Miss Hyuga?" he chuckled as he waved goodbye. Hinata peeked out her window and saw that the pad was located near the pier.

She sighed at the wonderful scenery...she was falling in love with the place...with her new life....she felt so happy..a feeling she haven't felt in years...

As she was laying on her bed, trying to stretch her back from her travel she received a text from Deidara..giving her instructions on how to get to the LT studio.

The LT Studios, London Branch was located at the heart of the city..based on the map Hinata was looking at. She got up, run a comb through her hair and left the pad.

She took the bus as instructed, and arrived at the venue. She went directly to 24th floor and found Deidara buried under a stack of magazines and papers.

He smiled as he saw her approach.."Glad you didnt get lost Hina-san.." he complimented her sense of direction as he signed some papers and added them on the pile.

"Here Hina..this is Sasuke's appointments...I need you to organize this and that desk over there...that's yours.." he said as he pointed at the empty desk in the corner.

Hinata went to the desk, she opened the computer and adjusted its settings...she placed her personalized password and started working...she felt so grown-up.

In the middle of typing Sasukke's schedule for the month...she heard screaming outside. She didnt look up and just continued typing to finish her work right away.

Suddenly a door slammed and startled Hinata. She looked up and saw a raven-haired man standing at the door, looking flushed. Deidara looked up and smiled.

"Sasuke-kun...you're here! Glad you lodt the mob outside..." Deidara teased the man who just grunted. Hinata couldn't believe that she was now looking at her boss.

The raven-haired man was really oozing with sex appeal. He stood around 6 feet and had a lean firm body..based on the fitted black shirt that he was wearing.

Hinata now understood why her friends and probably the whole world was swooning over this man. She had to admit to herself that he was indeed very good-looking.

"Dei, can you keep your jokes to yourself? Im not in the mood..." Sasuke said in a smooth icy cold voice. He looked at Hinata and arched his eyebrow at her direction.

"And who might you be?" he asked in sarcastically. Hinata flushed and began to stutter.."Ahm..um..Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha-san, Im your new assistant..." she replied.

"Really? So you're my assistant..eh..." he said as he walked towards her, he removed his shades in the process and Hinata was now looking at a pair of obsidian eyes.

Sasuke then threw his shades and jacket to Hinata.."See to it that you'll have that hanged properly...and I need my month's schedule in 5 minutes..." he flatly said.

Hinata silently sat as she heard her arrogant boss close his office door. She was fumed! All of Hinata's building admiration for this guy went down the drain.

* * *

**_Well...chapter 5 there...heheheh hoped you enjoyed it...reviews please...I'll update as soon as I have new reviews...please read my first story....Aishiteiru Sayonara.... take care guys..._**


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter...here Hinata and Sasuke will continue hating and/but discover new things about each other....

**Author's Disclaimer Facts:**

**...I do not own Naruto...only the plot is mine..**

**...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, english is not my first language...**

**...I'm really fond of punctuations.**

**...I am open for reviews.. so please review.**

**...I'm still excited *giggle*...**

**...I'm in love with Sasuke...He is my anime husband...hahaha**

_**HELP ME OUT...IT'S CHRISTMAS AFTERALL... XD**_

_**...I have an OC for my first story...Aishiteiru Sayonara...hope you'll read and review it...**_

_**...I have a new and extremely long one-shot.... a tribute for all the SasuNaru fans out there... comments... reviews.... please... :(**_

**THIS IS SASUHINA FANFIC STORY......**

please enjoy...

**CHAPTER 6**

Days passed and Hinata worked silently for Sasuke...Silently in the sense that she never talked to her employer. She found a few human things about Sasuke.

Sasuke was very hot-headed specialy when he was tired or pissed off, also when he is hungry. Hinata took down notes blabbed by the star every now and then.

She arranged his schedule flawlessly...all his appointments and interviews passed her meticulous judgement, even including his personal affairs.

Hinata can't believe this man...he had at least 3 dates in a day...and he had a lot of weird requests...demands to be exact.

Hinata patiently worked without complaints. She needed this experience to be able to prove to her proud father that she meant business.

"Oi...Hyuga...get me my coffee..." Sasuke yelled one morning. Hinata gave a big sigh and stood up from her computer. She quickly made him his drink.

Sasuke liked it black, without cream nor sugar. She placed the steaming cup infront of him. He looked up at her, Hinata noticed that his eyes were red.

"Anything else you'd like sir?" she asked politely but in a flat tone. Sasuke shook his head and went back to massaging his forehead and staring at his computer.

'I have a name you dork!' Hinata yelled in her mind. Her first boss was a complete asshole. She can't understand why he was so popular with this attitude.

Months passed, despite Hinata being the perfect secretary/assistant she never heard any compliment from Sasuke. Deidara was always out of town negotiating.

She flawlessly handled all of Sasuke's affairs...interviews flow smoothly under her supervision. The only thing Hinata hated was when she reported to him.

"Here is your next month's schedule...just scribble the ones you want and I'll reprint it..." she said flatly at the raven haired star sitting before her.

"And before you go...I would like to apologise for my behaviour for this past few months..." he said looking up, his onyx eyes looking directly at her.

"Oh! Uhm..it's okay...no w-w-worries...Uchiha-sama..." she said bowing, hiding her blush. the intentsity of those eyes made her want to believe that he was sincere.

Sasuke dismissed her and she went back to her table.

minutes later, sasuke went out of his office and threw the printed month's schedule before her... "here you go..reprint it and give it back.. or post it on my wall."

the raven said and left the building. hinata sighed... he will always be a stuck-up star... nothing can ever change that. she quickly made the changes and reprinted it.

she went into sasuke's office and tacked the paper on his so called 'wall', a corkboard beside his computer table. as she was about to leave the room, she saw a

particular frame. she peeked and saw a young boy and a young man. the resemblance was mutual... both had black hair and onyx eyes. the older of the two was giving the

younger one a piggy-back ride. hinata's heart was sank... she was sure the younger boy was sasuke. he looked so innocent and full of dreams in the picture. how

time and fame can change all that, she thought. she slowly closed the door and went back to her computer.

sasuke didnt return for that day anymore, so hinata ended all transactions and left the building as soon as the clock hit 5. she went directly to her flat.

it was her day-off tomorrow... she gave out a sigh of relief... 2 whole days without her obnoxious boss... if she'd stay longer with this creep she'll soon grow

wrinkles... she thought as she gave out a low chuckle. once she'll get a good recommendation from deidara... she was so out of here... she got up and prepared

something for her to eat. she decided to have a nice, peaceful movie marathon tonight. she decided to prepare some grilled sandwiches, so she went to her fridge and

checked out the contents... she saw some chicken and a bar of cheese... some tomatoes and lettuce... it was enough...

as soon as the sandwiches were made, she sat on her living room and turned her tv and dvd player on. she randomly picked a movie from her cd case and started the

flick. the opening parts started showing... then the title appeared... it was titanic... 'hahaha' she thought... she liked this movie, since she envied the true love

jack and rose found aboard the majestic ship. her concentration was broken when her cellphone rang. she got up and went to her room to retrieve her gadget. she looked

at the clock by the wall... it was already 7 in the evening.. who would be calling her?

"hello?" she answered, for the number was unregistered... "hyuga... meet me in 10 minutes and wear some decent clothes... i'll send someone to pick you up.." she heard

the velvet voice on the other line said. nobody ever calls her by her last name only but the great uchiha sasuke. 'what the heck does he want from me? didnt he know i also

have to rest?' hinata pouted, she wasn't given any chance to ask or say anything... sasuke immediately ended the call. so hinata went to ehr room to get dressed... 'decent,

he says.... dont i dress decent enough to be called his mother?' she angrily thought as she rumaged her cabinet. she found a dress jacket.. it was decent and formal at the

same time. she put it on and waited for someone to pick her up.

in less than 10 minutes, somebody did pick hinata up. she was then brought to a luxurious duplex. she went in as instructed. as she sat on the sofa, she looked around the

area... it was heavily furnished... the walls were in deep plum and had gold borders... almost every wall had sasuke's pictures as a rockstar... but what caught hinata's

attention was the large family picture located at the center of the house. she stood and went nearer the picture. she saw the uchiha family... the young man at sasuke's

office table was again present.. there was also an elderly man, whom she guessed was the head of the family... and the woman was beautiful... she looked like sasuke if

he turned into a woman. her thoughts were scattered when she heard sasuke speak... "enjoying the view?" he smirked at her. hinata blushed as she bowed her head. sasuke

sighed "when i said decent, i didn't mean to dress like a mother..." he said in angst. hinata fumed out "i don't dress like a mother! and when you called you never told me

where you are taking me... how should i know what decent you mean when i dont even know the event!" she barked at the stunned raven.

sasuke gulped... never in his life had he experienced someone yell at him.. aside from his father, that is... he had to admit that she was right.. he didn't tell her the

occasion... "okay, im sorry.. let's go.. we'll just pick you some clothes on the way..." he said as he quickly grabbed her arm. hinata followed him half stumbling into the limo

waiting for them outside. during the drive, hinata glared at sasuke who was looking elsewhere, somewhat bored. hinata noticed sasuke was dressed up the nines... he was wearing

a dark blue suit and a gray inner shirt. he looked as if he was going to a party or an awards night. suddenly the limo stopped and sasuke got out of the car.. he peeked over

and asked hinata to come out. hinata quickly obliged.. when she got out of the car she saw that she was standing before a large botique... and she gasped when she saw the name

printed on the entrance.. it said "D&G" in bold letters...

sasuke motioned for her to go with him. they entered the establishment...and were greeted by fashionable sales representative. sasuke looked at the closest one and said...

"i need you to dress her up... for a cocktail party.. in ten minutes..." he said in monotone as he looked at his watch. hinata was then quickly led away to the dressing room.

althought born rich, hinata was not used to be pampered like this. she really wasnt into shoping and stuff. she was really just a plain simple heiress of the hyuga clan.

in less than ten minutes, hinata was dressed.. and enough to shame all the models in the industry. even the perfect sasuke's attention was caught as hinata walked towards him.

she was dressed in a black figure forming cocktail dress with a slit on her right leg. the dress itself was covered in glistening diamond beads that sparkled with her every

movement. her hair, the one she always wore in a tight bun was now flowing freely covering the exposed creaminess of her back's skin. sasuke stared at his secretary for at least

20 seconds or so... he wondered why she hid her beauty. he had to admit that she was really attractive. hinata walked near sasuke, feeling her face grow hot as she saw his stare

at her intently... when she reached him, he nodded.. letting the team who worked on hinata know that he apporved of their work. he caught her hand this time and pulled her outside

towards the car... "they look good together, dont they?" hinata heard as they left the establishment.

in the limo, sasuke still stared at hinata... she grew conscious... she blushed harder and looked at her feet. sasuke smirked... 'such innocence..' he thought as his eyes grazed

over hinata's features... he suddenly looked up, as if he remembered something... he quickly rummaged his pockets... "ah-hah!" he said as he held up a strand of diamonds before hinata. he moved his place and sat beside hinata.. he then placed the diamond studded necklace around hinata's neck... "there.. it suits you... wear it temporarily..." he said as he clasped the lock. hinata nodded and asked "where are we going uchiha-sama?" sasuke looked at her "were attending my brother's birthday party... and don't call me that while we're at the party... do that for me hinata, okay?" he asked and for the first time hinata heard sasuke mention her name.

* * *

_Well...chapter 6 there...heheheh hoped you enjoyed it...reviews please...I'll update as soon as I have new reviews...please read and comment on my other stories... happy holidays!_


	8. Chapter 8

OMG! So sorry for the late update... i know... my bad... my bad.... it was because of the holidays... and i was actually distracted (i was writing a short smut teehee)... but since i finished it, my attention is now back with this story... gomen nasai folks... on with the story...

* * *

_Author's Disclaimer Facts:  
...I do not own Naruto... (My man - Kishi refused my bribe...^0^ *sniff*)  
...I have an OC for my first story, a couple of oneshots (SasuNaru, ItaSasu... fluff, yaoi and humor themed)... do read 'em and review... pretty please?!?  
...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language... all my stories are unbeta-ed...  
...I'm really fond of punctuations...  
...I am really hoping for reviews... it makes me (and other authors) happy and inspired...  
...I'm so in love with Sasuke... He is my anime husband... hahaha..._

* * *

**THIS IS SASUHINA FANFIC STORY......**

**to make things a bit clear in my point of view... in this fic, hinata is not as shy as she is in the anime/manga... she is a normal girl... she can be shy and timid and outgoing at the same time... this is the hinata that i like... i really like hinata-chan... she is one of my fave naruto girls.... the next one is temari... :)**

please enjoy...

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Hinata served as sasuke's date for that evening... she was somewhat scared being with someone famous. the place was packed with famous people from all over the world. Hinata found out that sasuke's elder brother, itachi uchiha was a wealthy business tycoon who was involved with gadgets and as well as computer software and programs. the elder uchiha was composed and had a very aristocratic look... he was also as handsome as sasuke.. he was more of the classic beauty, as sasuke was ruggedly handsome. he nodded as he saw sasuke climb the stairs to meet him.

"hello otouto... it's good to see that you made it..." greeted the elder raven in a seductively husky voice. he then moved his gaze towards hinata.. "and who is this lovely lady here?" he asked flashing hinata a dazzling smile. she smiled back shyly..."this is hyuga hinata... my girlfriend.." came sasuke's reply much to hinata's shock. "oh? is that so otouto?" itachi said sarcastically... he held hinata's hand and gave it a soft kiss... "pleasure to meet you hyuga-chan..." purred the elder raven. hinata shivered and replied "n-nice t-ttoo m-meet y-yyou too..uchiha-san.." stammering as itachi gazed unto her eyes intently.

sasuke noticed the look his brother gave his assistant. his mind yelled with fury.. itachi should not be interested with what is his... he quickly pulled hinata's hand away from itachi, the force made hinata jump back. itachi smiled at his otouto sweetly... clearly teasing the younger raven. sasuke pulled hinata closer, wrapping his arms tightly on her slim waist... 'eep! what the heck is he doing to me... this is harassment!' hinata thought but didnt resist because it might make the elder uchiha notice their true realtionship. hinata wondered why sasuke introduced her as his girlfriend. she will get to the bottom of this later!

sasuke then led hinata to the refreshments table... hinata noticed sasuke was still glaring at his brother..'how childish..' hinata thought. she got herself a punch and sipped it quietly. "hyuga, stay close.. i dont want itachi to go and harass you..." hinata nodded as she followed sasuke around. he was very charming, never failing to make the women dazzle with his mere presence... 'no wonder he is so popular...' hinata thought as she looked at the countless women who were starry eyed with sasuke.

after the party hinata noticed sasuke was in a very bad mood. there was dead silence in the car as they headed home. hinata noticed that sasuke and itachi were not the best of friends. though they were on speaking terms they were both taunting each other, waiting for the other to blow the fuse. They were polite with each other, maybe becasue they are both public figures. hinata just kept her thoguhts to heself. she looked at sasuke staring blankly out of the limo's window. she glanced at her cellphone, it was already past midnight and she still had a lot of things to do for herself, like her laundry... grocery shopping...

"hinata..." her thoughts were broken when sasuke spoke. she looked at sasuke "...yes?" she asked. "do you find itachi handsome?" sasuke asked gulped at the question..'is this a trick question?' she thought..."..umm, i guess he's okay..." she answered looking away... sasuke just shrugged and looked back outside. "...dont let him get his claws unto you..." sasuke warned. the limo stopped and sasuke got off... "see you on monday, hyuga..." he said as he closed the door. hinata was left alone in the car... she looked back and saw sasuke climb the stairs to his house.

hinata arrived at her flat. she got off the limo and bid her farewell to the driver. as she locked the door, she felt her cellphone vibrate in her purse. she checked to see who it was... it was sasuke, asking her if she already arrived home. she texted back her reply. sometimes, she just cant figure sasuke out... there are days when he is so stuck-up and mean then suddenly he turns sweet and caring making her feel mushy. she undressed and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. after she was done, she dried her hair and went to bed. as she closed her eyes, she saw sasuke's face... unconsciously he filled her night with dreams.

monday came and hinata went to the office, 30 minutes early... as usual. as she was humming to herself while she wait for her computer to load, the perky deidara arrived with a bright smile shaming the brightness of his blonde hair... "hey hina-chan! how are you?" the bubbliness was infectious, hinata sniled brightly at the blonde... "hey dei-chan... long time no see...i'm doing good..." deidara leaned over to kiss hinata's cheek. they chatted for a couple of odd minutes, until sasuke arrived... deidara jumped up and grabbed sasuke's arm... blabbering about a new contract and the works as they went in to his office.

the day was uneventful... no fangirls in view... maybe because sasuke was able to hide his identity well that day... he came in with a blonde wig and and he didn't wear his trademark black outfit. he was wearing subtle colors that day... deidara left by the noontime... sasuke locked up in his office the whole day. he communicated with hinata at least one or twice asking for his coffee and a sandwich. hinata obliged, in a couple of minutes she handed him all his requests... without a word sasuke just nodded his thanks. hinata was already used to his attitude. she went back to her computer to continue with updating sasuke's appointments and check the ratings board.

by seven, hinata was arranging her desk as she readied herself to leave. sasuke suddenly got out of his office... looking a wee-bit depressed... "hyuga, do you have any appointments for tonight?" he asked bluntly... hinata shook her head "no, uchiha-sama... is there something you need me to do?" she replied as she locked her desk drawer... sasuke looked at her, his face expresionless... "come with me for some drink... i dont have any company..." sasuke said as he waited for hinata to follow him. hinata nodded, she didn't want to argue wit her boss tonight. they waited for the limo... soon they were driving out of town... to a small but beautiful townhouse in the outskirts of london.

"sasuke..." hinata said... as she bit her lip. sasuke looked at her "hm?" hinata flushed "nothing... im sorry..." she bowed. sasuke went back to stare at the open. the limo stopped and the two of them walked in the dark house. sasuke turned the lights on and hinata followed. the townhouse was a beauty... the place was like a museum, the walls were covered with family pictures. it showed pictures of sasuke growing up, with his brother and parents... sasuke disappeared from her view, but came back right away with a bottle of liquor in his hand. he looked at her and asked "do you drink, hinata?" as he held the bottle up. hinata gulped, she never drank anything harder than champagne. she shook her head timidly... "no i dont sasuke..." and for the first time she heard sasuke laugh in a relaxed tone.

"sorry to laugh at you... i expected you to drink... but anyway, thanks for keeping me company..." sasuke said with a smile. hinata nodded... this was again, one of the rare times sasuke was happy. hinata sat down after sasuke motioned her. he poured her an ample amount of the liquid he was holding in a medium sized goblet... the label read 'vodka'... after it was half-filled he handed it hinata..."um, what brought this up sasuke?" she asked. she had learned to be vocal with sasuke, for the singer hated guessing what you feel or what you're thinking of.

"i just wanted to relax, hinata..." her name on his lips sounded so nice... hinata nodded "...you are one of the few people i feel comfortable talking with..." sasuke added. hinata's heart swelled. this guy could turn you to mush in a second, and then burst your bubble in the next. sasuke looked up... "i will be leaving tomorrow for argentina, then mexico... and after that i'll have a US tour..." sasuke said as he eyed hinata over his drink "i'll be gone for a while... i wish i could bring you, to straighten my schedules... im now used to your style..." sasuke's warm eyes were all over hinata "..but i have a road assistant... you just stay here and mind the bigger details for me, okay?" he explained. hinata nodded her comprehension.

hinata made some mental calculations... she had been working for sasuke for almost than 3 months and sasuke was always around... she just wondered why sasuke declined a couple of concerts offered to him... maybe he was just too choosy with the venue. and despite sasuke not having a concert for nearly three months, his popularity rating was still at its peak. his songs were still number one and his albums were increasing their sale. maybe the strategy of the bubbly manager to make sasuke more visible to the adoring crowd thorugh tv guestings were working. deidara did mention that not everyone can go to sasuke's concerts at ease.

they continued to talk for hours... almost anything under the sun... they laughed at some jokes... made comments on politics... until they reached a topic hinata never thought he would open up "...and now hinata, ill tell you about my family... and things about my ever perfect brother, itachi..." sasuke said as he placed his empty goblet on the table.

* * *

this chapter is just short... i'll update soon... take care...

thanks for bearing with little-old-easily distracted-lazy me....


	9. Chapter 9

A/N : this is again a short chapter... i'm having a writer's block right now.... it will pass though... sorry if i didnt use capital letters again... but my sentences are separated by commas, periods etc..... thanks for bearing with lazy old me.....

* * *

_Author's Disclaimer Facts:_

_...I do not own Naruto... (My man - Kishi refused my bribe...^0^ *sniff*)_

_...I have an OC for my first story, a couple of oneshots (SasuNaru, ItaSasu...fluff, yaoi and humor themed) do read 'em and review... pretty please?!?_

_...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language... all my works are unbeta-ed..._

_...I'm really fond of punctuations..._

_...I am really hoping for reviews... it makes me (and other authors) happy and inspired..._

_...I'm so in love with Sasuke... He is my anime husband... hahaha..._

* * *

**THIS IS SASUHINA FANFIC STORY......**

_to make things a bit clear in my point of view... in this fic, hinata is not as shy as she is in the anime/manga... she is a normal girl... she can be shy and timid and outgoing at the same time... this is the hinata that i like... i really like hinata-chan... she is one of my fave naruto girls... :)_

_please enjoy..._

* * *

**you and me equals love**

CHAPTER 8

hinata waited as sasuke took his time to explain to her his relationship with his brother. sasuke poured more vodka into his empty goblet. he looked at hinata, amused by the way her opal eyes sparkled with interest... "we are not in good terms... itachi and i... " sasuke started. "it all happened when i was young... around 5..." the tale began. hinata listened closely at every word that came out from sasuke's lips. his voice was emotionless and cold. "my parents were on their way to my first school play... they were very excited to finally see their socially retarded son, perform in public... i was happy... finally feeling important to my parents... for it had always been itachi.... he was the perfect son ... and i the exact opposite..." sasuke continued.

"itachi had a group study session that night, that's why he couldn't come... maybe it was a blessing in disguise... for him...." sasuke chuckled, but his laugh didn't reach his eyes. sasuke sipped his drink before continuing... "on their way to the play, my parents met an accident... and they were killed on the spot... and itachi blamed me for their deaths..." sasuke said with bitterness in his voice now... hinata was shocked. how can a brother be so cruel... sasuke looked teary eyed, but the raven continued... "ever since that day, itachi hated me... we talk... but we never had the brotherly bonding others have... im still and will always be our parents' murderer in his eyes..." sasuke said sadly.

now hinata finally understood why all of sasuke's songs were songs of anguish.... sad love songs.... he was never loved by the only remaining kin in his life. that's why he was temperamental and sensitive... "but that's not all... he keeps on trying to destroy me... everything i want or own... he somehow seems to be able to get them into his possession..." the bitterness was spilling from his voice... hinata grew worried.... sasuke might just be too drunk now.... he had been drinking the liquor as if it were water... sasuke clenched his hand as he downed the clear liquid he had in his goblet. the bottle's contents were already half-way down... he got up and got another bottle and downed it as quickly as the first one.

he continued on talking about the hatred itachi was showing him for years. it was like as if a thorn was removed fom sasuke's chest... he needed this confession to release some stress from his system. he was feeling light-headed now... his eyes were blurry from the alcohol and the tears that never seem to fall off. hinata got up as soon as sasuke slumped unto the table. she was just in time to catch the goblet as sasuke dropped it unconsciously. she helped sasuke up, but sasuke was a bit too heavy for her. she looked around and saw a black leather sofa at the corner. she estimated that she can drag sasuke there... she then pulled sasuke up, the drunk star slumped over hinata, his face burying on hinata's smooth neck.

fighting the blush that was burning her cheeks... hinata continued to struggle with her task... sasuke was breathing heavily over her neck and she can smell the alcohol coming out of sasuke's mouth... she shivered... her neck was very ticklish and sasuke's breathing was torturing her... sasuke also felt very warm over her. he might be feverish, hinata's thoughts suggested. finally she was able to manage to drag sasuke to the sofa. she helped him lie down and she removed his shoes. for the first time since she worked for the singer, this was the first chance she was able to see how sasuke sleeped. his face was so peaceful, despite the dark smudges under his eyes. hinata smiled at the sight.

she walked around the house and looked for the kitchen... she found the room... so she went in to get a bowl of water and a hand towel... she then patted sasuke's face with the cool water, knowing this will help the drunk man to relax. she removed sasuke's jacket and opened his shirt up to be able to pass the wet towel there. as she scrubbed lightly, she heard sasuke moan... something uncomprehensive but the tone was yearning. she then brushed her hand over sasuke's forehead to remove the stray hair and to make the way for the damp face towel. after making sure sasuke's temperature lowered down, she went upstairs... she needed to find a shirt for sasuke.

as she worked her way up the staircase, she looked around for sasuke's room... but her mind was working, sasuke would be leaving tomorrow... his flight was scheduled for 10 am. he should get at least enough sleep to keep him on his feet for his non-stop schedule tomorrow in argentina. she should know... she made his first schedule. she finally located sasuke's room. she tiptoed in as the wooden door creaked. she gasped at the room... it was so very sasuke... the walls were in midnight blue with a spray of stars... it was as if you were in outer space. the floor was made of darkwood and it shone, enough to see one's reflection on it. the room was well arranged, a couple of books on the corner and a piano by the window.

she went towards the closet and opened it... she looked around and found a clean white shirt for sasuke. she hurried downstairs... feeling a wee bit guilty for invading someone else's room. as she reached downstairs, sasuke was still asleep, his head slightly slumping on his shoulder. hinata carefully removed sasuke's shirt, it was a difficult task and she couldn't help herself from blushing. she knew she didn't have to do this, but she can't help herself... she cared for sasuke in a way... she worried about his well being, maybe because he was her employer... maybe because she found out he has no one to turn to. she felt attached to the famous star, hoping she can make him release his pain.

finally she was able to change sasuke's shirt. she then lounged herself on the other sofa. she was tired and she fell asleep immediately. hours later, sasuke woke up. his head was spinning a bit but it was tolerable. he sat up and noticed he was wearing a shirt he couldn't remember putting on. his eyes roamed over the small coffee table and saw the bowl with the water and face towel. his eyes cringed as he tried to remember what happened last night. then he realised he was actually having drinks with hinata...'hinata' his mind registered as he looked around again. then he found her, sleeping just right across him. her hair was tousled and her frail body slumped over her sleeping position.

sasuke got up and went nearer. she was a beauty... sasuke had to admit. her long ebony hair was framing her delicate face as her long lashes framed her closed eyes. sasuke then knew that it was hinata who took the pains of bringing him to the couch and changing his clothes. he had to hand it to her... she was very thoughtful, despite him being very moody and obnoxious towards her... she still showed she cared. sasuke smiled, maybe he can get thank her by preparing her breaktfast. he looked at his wristwatch, it was quarter to 5... he has plenty of time to prepare for his flight and make hinata a 'thank you' breakfast.

hinata woke up by the wonderful smell of cinnamon tingling her nostrils. she jumped up...'gosh, i fell asleep... what a shame...' she scolded herself as she looked for her shoes. the whole house was filled with the smell of coffee and cinnamon. sasuke was standing by the kitchen door with an amused smirk plastered on his face. hinata was looking around for her left shoe when sasuke cleared his throat that made hinata looked up "...good morning hinata... did you sleep well?" he asked still smirking. hinata blushed 'i must look like a mess...' she thought as she nodded to sasuke. sasuke went back to the kitchen. finally hinata found her shoe and went to the kitchen, carrying the bowl with the damp face towel.

hinata entered the kitchen and was surprised to see sasuke mixing some batter in a bowl. it looks like he was making muffins, as he poured the contents unto the muffin pan. there was already coffee boiling in the coffee maker and some sliced fruit. hinata was pleased to find out that sasuke can cook. sasuke looked at hinata who was lost in her own thoughts. he smiled as his eyes roamed over her.. she was sweet and innocent like a child, thoughtful and caring like a lady, and alluring and beautiful like a woman... she was a nice package. he smiled at hinata and motioned for her to sit down. hinata nodded as she tried to remove the sleep from her eyes.

"would you like some coffee hina-chan?" sasuke asked, the endearment made hinata blush. hinata nodded as she watched sasuke pour her a cup of coffee. sasuke sat infront of hinata, his eyes sparkled "thanks for last night..." he said softly. hinata nodded "no, thank you sasuke... for making me see a part of you..." sasuke smiled. they soon ate the muffins and drank the coffee. soon, sasuke had to pack and hinata made some calls to make sasuke's departure was smooth. as they locked the door to the townhouse, sasuke threw hinata the keys. hinata caught it in surprise. sasuke smirked "you can come here anytime hina-chan..." sasuke said as he moved closer to hinata. he ducked his head and kissed her cheek.."you take care...see you hina-chan..." was all he said as the limo arrived and sasuke left hurriedly with a wave. hinata stood there motionless as her eyes watched the car drive away.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Disclaimer Facts:_

_...I do not own Naruto... (My man - Kishi refused my bribe...^0^ *sniff*)_

_...I have an OC for my first story, a couple of oneshots (SasuNaru, ItaSasu...fluff, yaoi and humor themed) do read 'em and review... pretty please?!?_

_...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language... all my works are unbeta-ed..._

_...I'm really fond of punctuations..._

_...I am really hoping for reviews... it makes me (and other authors) happy and inspired..._

**THIS IS SASUHINA FANFIC STORY......**

_to make things a bit clear in my point of view... in this fic, hinata is not as shy as she is in the anime/manga... she is a normal girl... she can be shy and timid and outgoing at the same time... this is the hinata that i like... i really like hinata-chan... she is one of my fave naruto girls... :)_

_please enjoy..._

* * *

**you and me equals love**

CHAPTER 9

sasuke was away for 3 months, and hinata had to admit that she missed his presence. the office was quiet, though the phone always rang... with all the offers and promoters... it was different when sasuke was around. hinata lazily tapped on her keyboard. she stared at the screen but wasnt comprehending anything. she never felt like this before... she felt confused and at the same time excited. her thoughts would always bring her back to the day sasuke left... he left her with a kiss on her cheek an that changed everything. hinata was starting to like sasuke in a different level... he called her once or twice, regarding some updates on his schedule... but their conversation was business-like, nothing else.

hinata called ino in the afternoon. the blonde squealed with delight upon hearing from her friend. they chatted for a while... she then sent her regards to sakura and hung up. on her way home she passed by a coffee shop and ordered a tall latte. as she sipped her drink, she passed by an appliance store and saw sasuke being flashed on the news. she stopped her steps and stared at the screen... he looked just like he left... his smile covering the bitterness in his heart. his concert in argentina was a massive success. hinata silently thanksed the gods for blessing sasuke with the opportunity to touch others. sasuke's US tour was a blast, as well as his other concerts.

hinata reached her flat. as she went into her room to change her cellphone chimed. she went to check who the message was from. her heart skipped a beat when the sender's name came to view. it was from sasuke. she quickly read the message. maybe he needed a file or something. the message read:

_'hina-chan, how are you? just checking. im on my way to madrid right now. pls. dont forget to follow up the scholarship program my parents started. i need updates about this. dont forget to rest. take your day off and let the other secretaries do their job. dont be too hard on yourself. see you soon.'_

hinata smiled as she read the message. sasuke will always be sasuke. he had the power to turn her to mush in any way. she texted back and went to the kitchen to prepare her dinner.

as she sat by the tv, eating her dinner which consisted of a bowl of vegetable salad and a pice of chicken... her attention was caught when the news flashed sasuke's arrical in madrid. there were a lot of screaming and crying fans. sasuke, though he looked tired was still up with a ready smile. and hinata noticed that deidara was with sasuke, holding unto his star as they made their way over the screaming crowd. sasuke blew kisses and the crowd went wild. he gave his signature smirk and waved at his adoring crowd. this was taken from his concert earlier that night.

sasuke sat on the waiting lounge. he was bored. he mindlessly flipped through the pages of the magazine he found in the corner. suddenly his cellphone vibrated. he opened his phone and a faint smile came to his lips. he read hinata's short message to him.

_'i'll get to that uchiha-sama, i'll be e-mailing you the updates and you can check them there. thank you for the thoughts. you flatter me, enjoying my work, dont worry too much or you'll get wrinkles :)'_

he felt light-hearted. he really had a good feeling with hinata. she wasnt like the other girls who go gaga over him. she was special... she had brains too, so she was nice to talk with. he then pocketed his mobile phone and continued thumbing on the pages. "sasuke-kun, we'll be leaving.." deidara's voice filled the private lounge. sasuke got up and took his jacket. he put his shades on and and walked out of the room, to his adoring and screaming mob.

on the other hand, itachi's eyes were glued on the tv. he followed every move his otouto made... "i see that your brother is doing well, itachi..." blue-haired kisame hoshigaki commented over his business partner. itachi nodded. it seems like sasuke was indeed doing good and he didn't like it. he despised the success his otouto was attaining. he needed to bring sasuke down... he wanted sasuke to beg mercy. he still hated his little brother... he cant get over the loss of their parents... he can't even believe that he, itachi uchiha got only 1/4 of his parents' richness... he didn't actually need the money... but his mind can't accept that his parents favored sasuke more than him.

itachi turned the tv off and kisame noticed the foul mood the raven was in "hey itachi... i'll go out for some snack... you want anything?" offered the man as he smiled, showing his shark-like teeth. "thank you kisame, but no..." the raven haired man declined the offer. as kisame left the view, itachi got his cellphone and dialled. he placed the phone over his ear and after a couple of rings he was now talking "...hey, it's me... i remember the offer you gave me... are you still on? yes, i will finance you...just promise me one thing... bring sasuke uchiha down!" itachi said. a satisfied smirk graced his lips as he ended the call..."sasuke... you will be going down...i swear it!" grinned the elder uchiha.

he hired a detective/stalker to follow sasuke around. he wanted to make sure to get evidence on anyhting sasuke might be doing illegaly. itachi hated his brother so much. he didn't know why, sasuke never got on his way... but since that tragic accident.. itachi's love for sasuke faded. he wanted everything sasuke had. he thought he was the favorite son... since he obeyed everything his parents asked him to do, sasuke was just his shadow. he knew sasuke was aware of his hatred, but was just to respectful to fight back. itachi just wanted to see sasuke fail for once. that was all what he wanted. he wasn't really a bad brother, he just wanted to see sasuke beg for once...

itachi started to look around for someone that can surpass the uchiha charms sasuke had among his fans. he then hunted for the perfect opponent for sasuke in small bars... itachi knew there were many with the talent out there just not enough exposure. its been three straight nights now and itachi still haven't had any luck. he was now in the outskirts of the town. he spotted a night bar ahead. he parked his ferrari and and went in. all eyes were glued to him, especially the women. itachi carried his poise well... he knew he was good looking. he didnt care less what the others see in him. when he sat down by the bar and ordered a glass of dry gin, a full bodied-soulful voice filled itachi's ears.

he looked at the stage and saw a man... a blonde man... singing... his voice had distinct similarities with sasuke's... maybe just a pitch higher. he looked at the stranger, his eyes studied the features... he wasnt bad looking... a little make up and dress up would fix that problem. itachi stayed longer as the man continued to sing. he had stage presence and was charming. itachi motioned for the club manager who came to his side right away... "how can i help.. err..." the manager stammered as he meekly scratched his balding head. itachi was used to this "uchiha... the name is uchiha..." the stout man gawked as he heard the famous last name. "how can i be of service, uchiha-sama?" the excited man asked. itachi's gaze didn't leave the blonde on the stage... "who is he? is he a regular here?" itachi's cold voice asked the man. the manager looked at the blonde on the stage "aahhh that's one of our main stars here, he goes by the name of kyuubi namikaze... that is his stage name... do you want to meet him, uchiha-sama?" offered the man. "i'd love that..." the raven replied.

* * *

_hmmmm i can't seem to make itachi-kun come out more evil... well, he really isn't that bad... he just can't seem to accept sasuke got the bigger share... hahahah family feud..._

_itachi's attitude is based on a true story, i know a friend being hated by his siblings since he got the good stuff from their grandparents' will, my friend was an average child... while his siblings were all achievers... maybe the grandparents wanted to make sure their grandson would be taken care off... unlike the others who had a bright future ahead for sure... maybe something like that.... :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Disclaimer Facts:_

_...I do not own Naruto... (My man - Kishi refused my bribe...^0^ *sniff*)_

_...I have an OC for my first story, a couple of oneshots (SasuNaru, ItaSasu...fluff, yaoi and humor themed) do read 'em and review... pretty please?!?_

_...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language... all my works are unbeta-ed..._

_...I'm really fond of punctuations..._

_...I am really hoping for reviews... it makes me (and other authors) happy and inspired..._

_...I'm so in love with Sasuke... He is my anime husband... hahaha..._

* * *

**THIS IS SASUHINA FANFIC STORY......**

A/N:

to make things a bit clear in my point of view... in this fic, hinata is not as shy as she is in the anime/manga... she is a normal girl... she can be shy and timid and outgoing at the same time... this is the hinata that i like... i really like hinata-chan... she is one of my fave naruto girls.... the next one is temari... :)

i am loving chris daughtry's voice and also seether's shaun morgan along with anthony keidis (my fave for all time).... ah, i get goosebumps imagining sasuke's voice similar to these singers... i love rough, post-grunge, rock voices.... ^_^

please enjoy...

* * *

**you and me equals love**

CHAPTER 10

"hey blondie, the boss wants you..." yelled the sound coordinator as naruto got off the stage. he nodded and gave a thumbs up sign. he quickly grabbed a bottled water and skipped his way to the manager, who happened to be with one of the customers. naruto eyed the man talking to his boss. the stranger had long, black hair tied in a loose pony tail. his skin was pale. the face was aristocratic and by the way the man was dressed, naruto can say that the dark-haired man was rich... maybe too rich to be in a palce like this. when he reached the table, the manager introduced them..."kyuubi... this is uchiha itachi..." naruto quirked an eyebrow when the last name was mentioned. itachi noticed the arching of the eyebrow. he held his hand before the blonde "pleasure to meet you, namikaze-san..." naruto shook the pale, firm hand "the name is uzumaki...uzumaki naruto." he responded with a grin.

the manager left them, and itachi began asking questions...naruto was surprised how interested this raven was with him. as far as he can remember, uchiha's were famous... there was an uchiha singer and a business tycoon. he had seen the singer a couple of times on tv. he admired his singing style and some of his songs were his favorites... naruto was sure this uchiha was the business tycoon. "so naruto-san... would you like to sing professionally?" asked itachi, his voice was coated with sugar... naruto couldnt beleive what he was hearing. this was the break he was waiting for... "gee, uchiha-san... i dont know.. i mean, im not that good..." he replied laughing. itachi smirked "i have faith in you... i know you will have a great carrer..." the sly smile stained the raven's lips. naruto had to take this chance... "well, let's do it!" enthusiasm lit the blonde's face as they shook hands and closed the deal.

they talked about the future carrer naruto would be attaining. the blonde listened intently... obviously mesmerized by itachi's sales talk... "so naruto-san... we will not use your stage name kyuubi... it sounds like the company that handles my brother." he said as he crossed his arms around his chest. naruto nodded, his blue eyes sparkling "can i use my real name then?" to which itachi nodded. naruto was happy... very happy indeed. he cant belive he had a record deal now... and most important, he has a great chance to meet the famous rock star, sasuke... he was one of his inspirations... but it seemed to him that this itachi... somewhat hated his famous brother.

itachi then worked right away, just right after naruto signed the contract... he immediately introduced naruto to his newly purchased music studio. they needed to make an album that would compete with sasuke's. as he left the building, itachi decided to grab some coffee. as he hurriedly went in, he bumped unto a girl... sending her coffee all over her. "oh no..." came the small voice and itachi quickly got his handkerchief and help the girl with her spilt drink. as he wiped the girl's coat, he looked up... the girl was vaguely familiar. itachi scanned his brain for this girl. then finally it hit him... this was the girl sasuke brought during his birthday party. she looked simple today, not that flashy when they first met.

itachi then racked his memory for her name... "im really sorry..." he said as he waited for her to look up to him. as she looked up, she saw her gasp as their eyes met. itachi knew she recognized him. "u-uchi-ha-s-san...i.. it's o-okay...n-no h-harm done.." she stammered as her face flushed. 'how cute... so sasuke is after the virginal women..' itachi's thoughts smirked. itachi bowed "im really sorry... i know we've met... but i seem to have forgotten your name..." itachi smiled sheepishly... itachi was a wonderful actor... he can sweep anyone of their feet... the woman bowed and replied timidly "yes... we have met uchiha-san... its hyuga...hyuga hinata..." and itachi smiled.

he then offered to replace hinata's drink... hinata refused but itachi insisted. so hinata didnt have any choice but to follow itachi back to the coffee shop. as they waited for their orders, itachi eyed the shy girl... she had a unique beauty... she didnt have a striking beauty, in fact she looked plain and simple. but as itachi stared, he realized she had a special case for her beauty. the longer you stare at her, the more attractive she became. itachi noticed the smooth silky skin she had and the long, shiny dark tresses that reached her waist. this hyuga girl was actually beautiful and what made her more alluring was because she looked extremly innocent...

"so how long have you been with my brother?" he asked her directly... hinata was in shock... she remembered sasuke's warning baout itachi... she needed to bluff this intimidating man. she casually twirled a lock of her hair "well... weve been together for almost 6 months now..." but her thoughts were counting how long she was working with sasuke. itachi nodded "i see... quite a record... his relationships dont last for more than a month, as far as i know..." itachi said. hinata tried her best to hide her lies... "well, uchiha-san, things change, you know.." she said, thankful that her voice came out steady. itachi was screaming inside... 'this woman is somehting... sasuke doesn't deserve her...' his thoughts blared.

finally their orders arrived. as itachi handed hinata her drink, his fingers brushed hinata's fingers... she almost released the latte from the friction. itachi smiled sweetly... 'damn these uchiha men, they are so nerve-wracking...' hinata thought... this was the first time she was able to stare at itachi for long... the elder uchiha had perfect features.. rivalling sasuke's perfect jawbone... itachi's eyes were as deep as sasuke's but had this certain glint that sasuke lacked. his hair was long and smooth... his complexion flawless, not a single scar stained itachi's face... he even had diimples on both sides of his cheeks... sasuke had a dimple on his right cheek bone, that shows up when his eyes crinkled.

itachi tried all his style to ask hinata for dinner, bu the latter refused... she knew itachi was trying to claw her out of sasuke... she would fight... sasuke was now precious to her. after a couple of more attempts, itachi finally gave up... as hinata continuously declined all his offers. itachi thought that maybe she was just acting coy since she was still with sasuke. itachi would continue to woo her... he was never rejected. sasuke would be totally heartbroken... what would his otouto do if his career would go down and his lady-love would be taken away from him. the thought made itachi smile even wider than before.

itachi made a plan to spy on hinata, just to make sure sasuke was indeed into her... he can use her to hurt his otouto... itachi cant seem to get enough revenge... he would always reminisce the time he destroyed sasuke's compilation of his self-written songs, which sasuke was planning to submit to an audition... that was the second time itachi saw sasuke shed tears... (first was during their parent's funeral) and he felt terrific, he was extremely happy as he witnessed sasuke's pain. all itachi wanted was for sasuke to beg to him... he just wanted to make his otouto feel that he was still the superior uchiha. (self-centered brat---itachi-kun)

hinata was having second thoughts if she should tell sasuke that she met itachi. maybe it might affect the singer's performance if she mentioned something about itachi... and more so.. who was she to be concerened... she wasn't sasuke's girlfriend... she was just his personal secretary... hinata gave out a loud sigh. she faced her computer and clicked on her browser. she searched for pictures of sasuke... as she scanned, a certain picture caught her eye... sasuke was smiling widely witha blonde girl locked in his arm... she clicked it and saw a couple of more pictures of the two... the girl was attractive, she was sporting four pigtails and had sharp aquamarine eyes... hinata gulped as she felt a small sting hit her.

hinata scolded herself... she cant be in love with sasuke... most celebrities were bad with relationships... hinata squinted her eyes... 'i dont love sasuke... i must not love sasuke...' she chanted to herself. hinata was a novice when it came to love... she never had a boyfriend... yes, she had a lot of suitors before, but she just politely refused... she was a hopelessly romantic girl.. and she believed her prince would sweep her of her feet oneday... she wasnt in a hurry... she loved her freedom... she never experienced this stinging uneasiness in her heart... was she jealous? she thoughtfully asked her heart... she had no answer... she needed an answer.

she wanted to ask sakura or ino to explain these feelings, but they might tease her... it was sasuke, for goodness sake.. a lot of women were in love with sasuke... she sighed... 'get to work hinata..' she told herself. she then started to check on sasuke's stats on the board. soon her mind was occupied and she temporarily forgot her confusion with her heart. hinata opened her mail and was surprised to see an unread mail from sasuke and the time sent was just minutes earlier, her heart pounded loudly, she can actually hear her unsteady heart. the subject was blank, so hinata cliked unto it... it just read:

_'hi... just bored here in my hotel room... it's 11pm here, i guess its already morning there... i still have 2 more concerts to go before i finally go home... god, i need rest... thanks by the way for the updates you sent. they were most helpful and informative...'_

hinata was smiling... funny for sasuke to mail her something like this... he was actually still logged in, as she looked on her contacts... she was invisble in her status, she smiled... she was tempted to chat with sasuke... so she clicked on sasuke's name and sent him a smiley... seconds later she received a reply...

_sasuke: hey... how are you? :)_

_hinata: just fine, i just read your e-mail_

_sasuke: yeah.. im bored and i cant sleep at all_

_hinata: why is that?_

_sasuke: i dunno :(_

_hinata: you better rest or you'll get eyebags... lol_

_sasuke: haha make-up can conceal those.. XD_

_hinata: even with eyebags you'd still look good..._

hinata stopped.... why did she type that? too late.. she already clicked on enter...

_sasuke: really? hyuga-san is this really you?_

_hinata: yes... im sorry_

_sasuke: sorry for what?_

_hinata: what i just typed, i got distracted_

_sasuke: so you really think im ugly with eyebags..._

_hinata: no_

_hinata: never... you were never ugly in my eyes... stubborn maybe...lol_

_sasuke: hinata_

_hinata: yes?_

_sasuke: thank you_

_hinata: thanks for what?_

_sasuke: just accept it_

_hinata: ok_

_hinata: you're welcome then_

_sasuke: i think im getting sleepy now_

_hinata: i know im boring :)_

_sasuke: no, you were never boring for me... just to bossy hehehe_

_hinata: im not bossy X(_

_sasuke: haha just kidding, goodnight hina-chan_

_hinata: good night sasuke... sleep tight..._

sasuke was really tempted to add 'i miss you' but he stopped himself. he did miss her... for the first time in his life he missed someone who doesnt have any connection with him. she was his secretary, and unconsciously he got attached to her. sasuke sighed, he cant fall in love... especially not with a girl like hinata.. she deserved someone who could provide her happiness and protection... he cant do that... he cant give her that...he owned a bitter life. sasuke sighed as he logged off his mail. he closed his laptop and laid his head on the pillow. he closed his eyes and made a silent prayer... 'kami, thank you for everything...' as his tired eyes closed and drifted off to slumberland.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Disclaimer Facts:_

_...I do not own Naruto... (My man - Kishi refused my bribe...^0^ *sniff*)_

_...I have an OC for my first story, a couple of oneshots (SasuNaru, ItaSasu...fluff, yaoi and humor themed) do read 'em and review... pretty please?!?_

_...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language... all my works are unbeta-ed..._

_...I'm really fond of punctuations..._

_...I am really hoping for reviews... it makes me (and other authors) happy and inspired..._

_...I'm so in love with Sasuke... He is my anime husband... hahaha..._

* * *

_THIS IS SASUHINA FANFIC STORY......_

to make things a bit clear in my point of view... in this fic, hinata is not as shy as she is in the anime/manga... she is a normal girl... she can be shy and timid and outgoing at the same time... this is the hinata that i like... i really like hinata-chan... she is one of my fave naruto girls.... the next one is temari... :)

_to all ten2x lovers... sorry i might have given her an ooc attitude here... i cant think of anyone else..._

please enjoy...

* * *

**you and me equlas love**

CHAPTER 11

after the very tiring but successful chain of concerts, sasuke finally was able to go back home. as the plane landed, he and deidara hurriedly left to avoid the massive attack of fan girls. sasuke was simply tired and he needed rest, he hid his tired eyes under a pair of shades. the girls were in frenzy... sasuke managed to give his adoring crowd a smile as he ducked in to the limo waiting for them. hinata was nervously waiting for sasuke to arrive to the office, but deidara called her telling her that sasuke would be going straight to a hotel for some rest. hinata nodded to herself... 'at least sasuke is home safe...' she said and made a silent prayer of thanks to kami.

early evening, sasuke woke up with a splitting headache. he called for room service and ordered some hot tea... as he waited for his tea to arrive, he opened the tv and watched the early evening news...his attention was caught when he saw a flash report about someone getting high marks in japan... his home country... the man was blonde and good looking... and he noticed that one of the bodyguards assisting the blonde was very familiar... he looked just like kakuzu, one of itachi's personal bodyguards... he wondered... just wondered, was itachi trying to pull him down? was his aniki trying to mess up with his carreer and hire him a rival?

sasuke continued watching as the blonde guy was interviewed and a fair number of screaming fans was seen oggling over him. his singing style was really similar to his, though the songs tend to be more mellow. the guy looked bright, literally as his blue eyes shone excitement. sasuke smirked, itachi really was taking pians in trying to send him to the gutters. he would make sure itachi would never succeed. he wasnt planning on becoming a singing sensation forever. he was just waiting for the right time to retire and manage the business he had always dreamed of having. his business partner, nara shikamaru was actually trying to win over the business deal they were planning to get for years now.

sasuke turned the tv off... he needed to talk to this guy... he wasn't afraid of his rising popularity... it's normal to have rivals in this kind of business. he just wanted to know if itachi has anything to do with this poor guy... he made a mental note on that. then he heard the doorbell ring... his tea was here. he opened the door and saw a blushing girl carrying a tray with a steaming pot before her. he nodded and she went in. the girl was slim and had red hair. she looked pale, except for the bright red spots on her cheeks. as she headed out, sasuke heard her clear her throat and said..."uchiha-san, can i have your autograph?" she said in a breathy voice. sasuke nodded and smiled at her.

"to whom should i address it to?" sasuke asked as he held the notebook she produced out nowhere (hahaha). the redhead smiled brightly..."please address it to 'karin' uchiha-san..." she excitedly said as she spelled the name. sasuke nodded and wrote down the said request. as he handed her the notebook, he noticed that her eyes were shining with happiness. she bowed down her thanks and left the room. sasuke chuckled to himself... he was used to this, in almost all hotels that he went to... this scens was not new. he poured himself some tea and held the warm cup in his hands. the warm feeling was relaxing him... it was good to be home...

hinata was already out of the office and was walking on her way to the bus stop. as she waited for the bus, she felt her phone vibrate. she quickly got it from her pocket and opened it. the message was from sasuke... it said 'hina are you out of the office? can i ask a favor? can you please bring me some grilled chicken sandwich with extra tomatoes? the food in this hotel is boring... room 718. see you.' the message read and hinata smiled. sasuke was finally home... she kinda missed the bossy attitude. she then went to the italian restaurant just a few blocks away from her location. it was sasuke's favorite diner... he adored their sandwiches.

minutes later, she went to the hotel sasuke was staying. she went to the receptionist and asked for any message from room 718... the receptionist smiled "yes maam... you are hinata i presume?" the brown-haired girl asked. "yes i am..." hinata answered as she smiled back. "mr. uchiha said that you need to go to his room and knock thrice..." she said as hinata wondered at the weird request. she nodded and thanked the girl and went to the elevator. as she left the receptionist sighed to her co-worker... "gosh, she is so lucky..." she said as she clasped her hands..."yeah i know... to be able to see the gorgeous sasuke would be a dream come true..." the other sighed as they watched hinata disappear in the elevator.

hinata arrived at the 7th floor and went about to locate sasuke's room... when she found it, her heartbeat raced. it's been months since she saw sasuke... and all she had was the memory of the peck he gave her the last time they seen each other. she knocked at the door... knock... knock... knock... and waited. she saw the doorknob turn slowly and she heard sasuke "hinata, come in... it's already opened..." she took a deep breath and pushed the door open. she got in the room and turned around to close the door. after she closed the door she turned to face sasuke. he was really here! he sat by the table with a pot of tea and a smile "it's nice to see you hina-chan..." he said with a smirk.

"hello uchiha-sama, its good to see you..." she bowed her head politely. she can't stare at sasuke... she felt herself blush by the way his eyes studied her. sasuke chuckled as he saw hinata blush... "hina... you've been working for me long enough... always call me sasuke...okay? i dont mind..." he said as he held his hand out. hinata quickly placed the brown paper bag she was carrying which holds sasuke's sandwich. the raven was smiling like a kid now, the tiredness in his eyes somewhat disappeared. he unwrapped the sandwich and took a big bite. "god, i missed this..." he said said in between his munches. hinata fought hard not to giggle as she watched sasuke savoring the food with gusto.

after sasuke consumed the sandwich and downed the coke hinata brought along... he gave out a contented sigh and looked at hinata... "so how are you hinata?" sasuke asked as he wiped his mouth. hinata smiled "im okay sasuke, congratulations on your concert's success..." and sasuke nodded his thanks. sasuke had been thinking of making hinata his road secretary... so she can be with him in all his travels. he knew, deidara and hinata were in good terms, unlike his road secretary ten ten... who was always complaining about deidara. he cleared his throat and asked hinata... "hina, how would you like to be my road secretary?" his dark eyes studying the startled expression on hinata's face.

* * *

_sorry for the late update... _

_again im so busy with a new project.... _

_thanks for the continuous support..... :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Disclaimer Facts:_

_...I do not own Naruto... (My man - Kishi refused my bribe...^0^ *sniff*)_

_...I have an OC for my first story, a couple of oneshots (SasuNaru, ItaSasu...fluff, yaoi and humor themed) do read 'em and review... pretty please?!?_

_...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language... all my works are unbeta-ed..._

_...I'm really fond of punctuations..._

_...I am really hoping for reviews... it makes me (and other authors) happy and inspired..._

_THIS IS SASUHINA FANFIC STORY......_

_to make things a bit clear in my point of view... in this fic, hinata is not as shy as she is in the anime/manga... she is a normal girl... she can be shy and timid and outgoing at the same time... this is the hinata that i like... i really like hinata-chan... she is one of my fave naruto girls... :)_

_please enjoy..._

* * *

**you and me equals love**

CHAPTER 12

hinata looked at sasuke, blinking a couple of times to make sure she was awake... "you want me as your road asistant?" hinata asked and she saw sasuke nod. hinata's heart skipped a beat... if she would accept, she can be with sasuke a lot... and that would be bad... she cant be attached to someone as famous as he was. she wanted to... really, really wanted to... "so hina? will you accept?" sasuke asked as hinata fidgeted around. hinata thought hard... it was now or never. she looked up and was met by sasuke's gaze. she exhaled loudly and clasped her hands tightly. sasuke looked at her and waited to her to reply, he was was having his fingers crossed..."let's give it a try sasuke-san..." she finally said with a smile.

sasuke was doing a victory dance in his mind. he was acting like a schoolboy, he had to admit... he cant help it... he had never felt this way in a long time. little by little he grew more attached to his secretary... he missed talking to her, he missed her presence... he hated to admit it but he was actually crushing over his secretary. he looked at hinata and smiedl at her "that's nice to hear hina..." sasuke commented as he stared at her. she blushed when she noticed sasuke was studying her. sasuke chuckled... they grew silent after that. sasuke was trying to think of a topic to start with, but his mind was blank right now. hinata just sat before him, staring at her shoes.

"ahm... i will be going to japan next week.... we will be going to japan..." sasuke cleared his throat... hinata looked at him. she was thrilled with the news... finally after staying in london for many months, she finally had the chance to go back home. "that's good news sasuke... i'll be looking up for our flights... what date would that be?" she asked, this was also one of the things he liked about this girl. although you may find her sweet and shy off work, she gets serious and precise when work was at hand. they talked for a couple of more hours, sasuke giving out information while hinata was scribbling notes. they really did have a certain spark of compatibility.

days passed and soon, sasuke, deidara and hinata were boarded in one of london's finest aircraft. sasuke always wanted to travel publicly... though he had a private plane, he only uses it for emergencies. he wanted to let people know that not all stars were stuck-up and picky... and also he loved mingling with people who idolize him. at least he would be able to give them some happiness, even in little ways. sasuke was aware of the on growing community, not all can actually spend for luxury... he wanted to share his part... every year, he always make it a poit to give a free concert in japan. that was why they were going back home to where he came from.

hinata was very pleased to found out that sasuke had a very good heart... you may not see it directly, for sasuke had a very striking and mean physical attributes... added up by a rarely seen smile... you got one gorgeously snobbish guy to look at... hinata also was excited to go back to japan... she missed her bestfriends a lot... yes, they do communicate every now and then but meeting them in person was really different. she didn't inform them about her coming home... she planned to surprise them.. and she also was planning to ask sasuke to meet her bestfriends... hinata was just not sure how to tell sasuke about her simple request.

sasuke noticed hinata was thinking hard... he was seated right next to her and deidara was on his left. he nudged his elbow at her and hinata looked up bewildered... "yes?" she said asked sasuke... "hina, when we arrive in japan you can go visit your family... i mean, we'll have to rest for a day... let's just do business tomorrow..." sasuke said with a warm smile. hinata smiled back... sasuke was very thoughtful. she then remembered her bestfriends again... "uhm, sasuke...?" she said and sasuke turned to look at her "...i was wondering if you could have dinner with me... i mean, i want to introduce you to my bestfriends..." she said shyly... "i'd love to meet them hina-chan..." sasuke responded as his eyes crinkled with his smile.

"thank you sasuke... i'll just call you... and tell you where we will meet okay?" hinata said. she knew sasuke would be staying at the uchiha mansion with deidara. sasuke nodded and went back listening to his ipod. hinata planned to cook for sasuke and her friends... 'that would be nice' she thought... as the plane landed, sasuke and deidara took a cab to the uchiha mansion while hinata went to her house's direction. hanabi squealed happily as soon as she entered the main door.... "ayyeeeee.... onee-chan..... i missed you...." she screamed as her face crashed on hinata's bossom. they both jumped up and down in a tight hug... hinata smiled happily... the last time hanabi acted like this was when they were still kids...

after all the hugging and chatting, hinata went to her father's office (a.k.a the house library) she gave a couple of knocks and heared her father's permission. she went in the room and bowed "good morning otou-san... i just arrived from london..." her father eyed her... he then removed his glasses and stood up. he walked towards hinata and unexpectedly pulled her close in a tight hug... "hinata, it's good to see you... i see london suits you..." her father said with a smile... hinata blushed, her father rarely complemented on her. she took the opportunity to hug her father back. she silently thanked kami for this moment.

they chatted for a while, hinata informed her father that they were just over for a two-month stay... her father nodded and reminded her that the position he offered her for their company was still open. hinata nodded. she still wanted to go on with her current work... her father seemed to understand her better now... he didn't force her on anything anymore... hinata just needed to make herself feel useful... then she will take over their business... when the time is right. she excused herself and went to her room. she jumped on the silk covered bed... she missed her bed and her room... she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

hinata woke up around noon... she then remembered her dinner with sasuke.... she jumped up... she needed a good venue... ino's house would be perfect... she can't let sasuke see their mansion... she reached for her phone and dialled ino's number. after a couple of rings, ino's sultry voice was heard... "hina-chan! long time no talk!" she gayly laughed, she heard sakura laugh from the background... "hello ino... sakura is there?" she asked. "yes she is here... i got my phone on speaker... so how are you?" ino asked as she heard sakura 'hello' at her. they chatted for a couple of minutes... hinata finally decided to let her surprise slip a bit. "hey ino, can i come over and cook dinner?" she offered. the squeal of her bestfriends made hinata laugh.

both practically adored the heiress' cooking skills. "hinata! that's the best news i've ever heard since 2 o' clock!" ino joyfully commented. sakura on the other hand was naming food choices for hinata to cook. she looked at her clock and saw that it was already quarter to 3. she bade farewell so she can already do some grocery shopping. she stashed an extra change of clothes in a small tote bag. she just took the cab, she couldn't let sasuke see her in a car. on her way to the supermarket she decided to cook pasta. nothing is safer than pasta and she was sure ino and sakura loved her pastas.

as soon as she finished, she went directly to ino's... the girls hugged and jumped around, obviously they missed each other that much. the three of them went to the kitchen. sakura offered to help with the slicing while ino placed a big pot of water on the stove to boil. as the three of them busied over... hinata cant stop herself from smiling. ino noticed the wicked grin on hinata's face "hey, are you hiding something from us hina-chan?" ino nudged her with her elbow. hinata giggled "nothing ino... do we need to have reasons to smile?" she laughed. sakura started giggling... "it's just not common to see the hyuga heiress to smile at nothing..." hinata stuck ehr tongue out and the three of them chimed their laughters.

around 5:30 hinata finally finished cooking. she prepared the creamy tomato chicken alfredo pasta, deep fried butter prawns, caesars salad and glazed cream puffs and vanilla ice cream for dessert. sakura plopped herself on the sofa "hina, why did you cook so much?" ino looked up from her magazine "yeah... i mean, its just the three of us..." with that comment hinata's smile grew wider. the two looked at her in confusion. "actually we are expecting someone else..." she said mischievously. sakura and ino jumped together... "we are? oh my god!!!" the screamed in unison. the quickly went to the shower to freshen up. hinata laughed... they never even asked who was coming.

after a couple of minutes, ino was already dressed in an aquamarine blouse over her black skirt, while sakura was clad in a soft salmon colored velvet knee-length sundress. hinata looked at both of them... they looked ravishing... "who's coming hina?" ino asked as she smoothed her bangs. sakura looked at hinata as she adjusted her barrett "yeah hina, you never told us who you invited for dinner..." the pinkette said. hianta smiled as she got up to change her dress. she already called sasuke while the two were dressing, he should be over in less than 20 minutes...

"hinata stope smiling and tell us who's coming..." ino said worriedly... and sakura nodded her agreement on what ino said. hinata giggled... "calm down girls... he'll be here in a couple of minutes from now..." she winked. ino and sakura grabbed each of her arm... "hinata!!!" they yelled. hinata laughed, it was fun teasing her friends from time to time. she shook herself free and changed into a black above the knee mesh top cocktail dress... she combed her hair, still with a teasing smile on her lips. sakura frowned and ino tapped her foot. hinata never kept them in suspense like this. suddenly the doorbell chimed. the three of them stared at each other. it was time...

* * *

_sorry if this story is too bland... _

_i am actually still under the uchiha diaries madness... _

_promise the next chapter would be more exciting..._

_thanks for all the support on this fic... i really appreciate it..._

_love lots... :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Disclaimer Facts:_

_...I do not own Naruto... (My man - Kishi refused my bribe...^0^ *sniff*)_

_...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language... all my works are __**unbeta-ed**__..._

_...I'm really fond of punctuations..._

_...I am really hoping for reviews... it makes me (and other authors) happy and inspired..._

_THIS IS SASUHINA FANFIC STORY......_

_to make things a bit clear in my point of view... in this fic, hinata is not as shy as she is in the anime/manga... she is a normal girl... she can be shy and timid and outgoing at the same time... this is the hinata that i like... i really like hinata-chan... she is one of my fave naruto girls... :)_

_please enjoy..._

* * *

**you and me equals love**

chapter 13

hinata was all smiles. she knew ino and sakura would be ecstatic when they would find out sasuke would be there. "i'll go get it..." hinata offered. but ino stopped her "no hina-chan, i'll go get it... just finish combing your hair..." the blonde offered, after all they were at her house. hinata nodded and ino left the room to answer the door. she eyed sakura who was applying some lip shiner on her lips. hinata just smoothed her hair. she just lef it loose, to cover the bareness of her back and shoulder. she then motioned sakura to go down to meet her guest. as the descended, they heard ino scream.

sakura rushed downstairs to find out what made ino upset. hinata casually followed. she was smiling as she reached the bottom step. she literally heard sakura gasp. she walked towards the door and found her bestfriends standing starry eyed and speechless by the opened door. she peeked and saw sasuke standing there with deidara behind him. sasuke's eyes lit up the moment he saw hinata. deidara was all giddy as he waved at hinata "hina-chan... hope you dont mind me tagging along..." the blonde said and hinata smiled "Not at all dei-chan...sasuke, thank you for coming..." show bowed politely and motioned for them to come in.

ino and sakura was gushing all over sasuke like the fan-girls they were. sasuke had to laugh, he never knew hinata's friends were in to him like this. they deidara was enjoying the paintings at the corner. hinata was busy setting the table, she was enjoying the way sakura and ino cornered sasuke with all their questions. sasuke was all smiles and answered all the questions patiently. as soon as hinata finished setting the table, she called out to them and announced that dinner was ready. sakura and ino pulled sasuke towards the dining room, each holding sasuke's arms. deidara was amused with the two ladies that he had to smile as well.

they all ate with gusto, enjoying a nice conversation everynow and then. sasuke just cant seem to keep his eyes of hinata... this was the second time he'd seen her relaxed. the first time was when he brought her to his townhouse. the pink haired woman was busy batting her eyelashes at him and the blonde one kept flipping her hair. he soon noticed hinata walk away from the table to get dessert. he got up and offered to help her. as he trailed her heels, he cleared his throat "hina-chan... your friends are very nice..." he said and hinata looked back "they really like you sasuke...they are your biggest fans..." she smiled "thank you for making them happy..." she added.

sasuke blushed, the warmness radiated by hinata's opal eyes made him feel that he did somehting extrmely good in his lifetime "dont mention it... i enjoyed being here..." he said as he scratched his head. hinata smiled and went over the kitchen to get dessert with sasuke trailing along. they got dessert and headed back to the dining room. sasuke carried the tray with the cream puffs and hinata was carrying the vanilla ice cream. deidara saw the two of them entered and noticed the glow in sasuke's eyes. he had known sasuke for years and he knew sasuke was happy. he felt happy for his pet. finally someone managed to melt sasuke's cold heart.

hinata served dessert and they enjoyed their treat by the verranda. it was a cool evening and the stars were scattered all over the clear evening sky. sasuke was standing close to hinata as they talked about something as hinata pointed at the horizon and the raven nodded his apporval. ino and sakura were giggling at the scene

and deidara was smiling as well. "they look good together, no?" sakura whispered and ino nodded. deidara heard the comment made by the pink-haired lady and he butted in... "girls, does hina-chan have a boyfriend?" and the girls giggled back at the question.

"Dei-chan, she never had a boyfriend at all... she is somewhat very old fashioned..." sakura said "and also her standards might be too high, though she never told us what characteristics her dream guy should have..." ino laughed. "what do you mean by old fashioned?" deidara asked. "well, hina is a hopeless romantic... she dreams of being swept off her feet by her prince charming..." sakura laughed. "you mean she wants to be serenaded?" the blonde asked. ino and sakura continued giggling "maybe dei-chan... she really isnt that open with her love life..." the girls replied and deidara nodded.

hinata noticed the giggling behind her, she turned around and sasuke did as well... they both stared at ino, sakura and deidara who looked like they were having a very colorful conversation. hinata looked back at the garden hidden by the night. sasuke took a deep breath "i missed this place..." he commented. "well you have been in england for so long..." hinata said as she bit the cream puff she was holding. sasuke looked at hinata and smiled. he reached over and wiped off the cream on her lip with his thumb. the gesture was done without malice, it was an automatic impulse. hinata blushed and bowed her head.

deidara squealed and ino and sakura joined him. they witnessed the loving gesture and couldnt contain themselves. sasuke looked at the group and arched a perfect eyebrow "what?" he asked. hinata blushed harder, never in her wildest dreams she thought sasuke would be so caring. well, it wasnt a question... he was a performer... a born charmer... but yet, despite this knowledge she couldnt help herself from feeling shy towards the handsome singer. "nothing sasuke-kun... dont mind us here..." deidara replied and shooed them. ino and sakura were literally bouncing on their seats.

around 9 pm, sasuke decided to call it a night. he was having an early meeting tomorrow and he knew hinata and the girls needed to rest. the dinner was beautifully done and he knew it took a lot of effort to prepare for the said event. ino offered to clear the table and sakura did too. hinata walked her guests to the door. little did she know that ino and sakura quietly spied on her. deidara went ahead to get the car, leaving sasuke and hinata by the door. as they waited sasuke cleared his throat "thank you for the lovely dinner hina-chan..." he said with a smile that reached his eyes.

"it was a pleasure having you and dei-chan for dinner..." hinata replied. deidara then arrived and honked, informing sasuke they could already leave. sasuke then waved at deidara. he looked at hinata and moved closer "thanks again... see you tomorrow..." he whispered, his voice low and husky. he then leaned and kissed hinata on the cheek. he then skipped his way to the car and waved at hinata. the car zoomed off, leaving the stunned hyuga heiress standing by the door. she slowly touched her cheek... she still could feel sasuke's warm lips on her cold skin. she cant believe it... sasuke just kissed her!

suddenlt ino and sakura came bursting out of the door, screaming and squealing. hinata blushed furiously. "ooohhhhyeeeeeee.... hina-cha finally had her first kiss!" yelled the two. hinata bowed her head as her cheeks burned with embarassment. she will never see the end of this teasing. the two then lead the stunend and blushing brunette back into ino's house. she had a lot of explaining to do. she needed to tall them when this all started. they needed to make sure hinata and sasuke would have a happy ending. they need to play cupid for their dear friend and their idol.

_meanwhile in the car_

"so sasuke, you kissed her huh?" deidara smiled as they drove home. sasuke smirked. he really cant hide anyhting from deidara "well, it was just a friendly peck..." he defended himself "ah, dont deny it.. i know you like her... i mean you dont usually kiss anyone at will..." deidara chimed and sasuke had to laugh. "okay... okay... i wont deny the fact that i do find her interesting... but that's it... nothing more..." he blurted out and deidara just waved his free hand... "suit yourself.... deny all you want... but if you ask me, you and hnata make a lovely couple... she is pretty and poised and has class..." the blonde manager commented and sasuke just smirked "fine... fine..." he said and the blonde laughed out loud, he finally won the round.

* * *

_sorry for the ultimate lateness......_

_getting extremely hooked with my uchiha diaries....._

_but im not abondoning this...._

_might just take some time before i update though......_

_i'll do my best to update soon......_

_thanks for the support....._

**_PS_**

_i miss you isa-chan... hope we can chat soon......_


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Disclaimer Facts:_

_...I do not own Naruto... (My man - Kishi refused my bribe...^0^ *sniff*)_

_...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language... all my works are unbeta-ed..._

_...I'm really fond of punctuations..._

_...I am really hoping for reviews... it makes me (and other authors) happy and inspired..._

_THIS IS SASUHINA FANFIC STORY......_

_to make things a bit clear in my point of view... in this fic, hinata is not as shy as she is in the anime/manga... she is a normal girl... she can be shy and timid and outgoing at the same time... this is the hinata that i like... i really like hinata-chan... she is one of my fave naruto girls... :)_

_please enjoy..._

**you and me equals love**

chapter 14

the next day hinata left ino's house early. she took a cab to their house. today, deidara and sasuke were going to the recording studio to discuss sasukes's free concert. she needed to be there to take notes. she quickly showered and dressed and went to the studio to wait for sasuke and deidara. she arrived at the venue a bit earlier than expected, so she sat on one of the lounge chairs and waited for her employer. as she sat there quietly, she remembered the kiss sasuke gave her. funny, she never reminisced on such things all her life... well this time it was different... she never felt anything like this before.

"good morning hina-chan..." a husky voice filled her ear that made her jump and look up. she saw sasuke smiling, his eyes crinkled with delight. she again blushed, she scolded herself fro being so jumpy lately. "good morning sasuke..." she repsonded as she tried to bring back her poise. deidara soon joined them and they went directly to the press relations department. as they passed the chart on the hall, hinata noticed that sasuke was tied with naruto... the new blonde guy... this guy was making hits. sasuke noticed the chart as well, instead of getting annoyed an idea popped in his mind.

"welcome uchiha-san, dei-chan... its a pleasure seeing you again...." the OIC of the studio said. then he looked at hinata "and who is this pretty lady with you?" he smiled, his eyes shining. "this is hinata, my road secretary..." sasuke introduced her and she politely bowed at the white haired man. "so jiraya-san when will the concert take place?" deidara asked as he scanned the folder the man gave him. sasuke motioned hinata to sit on the couch. as deidara and jiraya discussed things regarding the free concert, sasuke butted in and asked "can i do a number with this naruto guy?" he asked with a smirk.

"that would be a wonderful thing... this newbie is making waves in japan... him being exposed with someone as famous as you will do wonders for him..." jiraya said clapping his hands. deidara looked at sasuke, never did sasuke ever collaborated with someone new and specially not to a prospect rival. sasuke just smirked and said "dei-chan, i would like to have a number or two with this guy..." the star demanded. deidara remained silent but nodded at sasuke's request. he was having a bad feeling about this. hinata was listening closely as she took down notes.

unknown to them, sasuke hired a detective to find out information about the blonde. his attention was caught the moment he saw the blonde with one of itachi's bodyguards. he knew itachi had been trying hard to bring him down... his aniki already tried a lot of things : gossips, death threats and employee bribery to name a few and this was the frist time his aniki got a singer to compete with him... and was actually succeeding... but too bad he found out.... all he needed to do is to get naruto out of itachi's clutches... the boy had talent and it would be a waste if he will be just used by itachi.

the concert was a great opportunity to talk to naruto, he already managed a few local stars with the help of deidara. he had his own recording studio that he runs in a hush. he wasnt planning on singing forever, he had a degree and he wanted to use it as well. sasuke was planning to tell deidara about this soon. he saw the doubt shining on his manager's eyes... deidara had always been very protective about him. he was like the parents he never had... deidara guided him through life and he was very thankful for that. he was one of the few persons whom he trusted with all his heart.

deidara was still silent as they left the building. hinata walked behind them, making arrangements for sasuke's lunch and deidara's meeting with naruto. sasuke eyed deidara and noticed that the blonde was troubled. he walked near deidara and whispered something to his ear. the blonde nodded and shrugged. sasuke looked at hinata and motined for her to come near, she obliged. "hinata after lunch you may take the rest of the day off... deidara and i need to go somewhere..." sasuke said and hinata nodded. she did notice deidara was acting a bit quiet ever since sasuke told them about his plan with blonde naruto.

as soon as hinata left, deidara confronted sasuke... "why are you so interested with this blonde?" his eyes looked at sasuke intently. sasuke took a deep breath and sighed "dei-chan, he is being used... to pull me down..." he whispered as he walked towards the car he asked hinata to rent for him earlier. "by whom?" deidara eyed the raven. sasuke looked at his manager and shrugged. deidara grabbed his arm "tell me sasuke, by whom?" he demanded. he didnt like it when sasuke hides things from him. "he was hired, trained and publicized by my own brother, to pull me down..." the information made deidara gasp out loud.

"when are you planning to stop this feud with your brother?" deidara asked as he started to calm down. sasuke already managed to escaped itachi's devious plans against his career for countless times. he cant think why the elder uchiha hated sasuke so much. sasuke looked at deidara, he knew that the blonde was reminiscing his past experiences with itachi. he never had the opportunity to tell deidara the real score why his aniki hated him so much. only hinata knew the truth. someday he will tell deidara about it. that time would be the time that he would retire from showbusiness... it will be soon... he needed to get away from itachi.

hinata walked towards home. she was thinking where sasuke and deidara would be going. she checked her notes and made a mental note to organize it later. when she reached home, she was greeted by hanabi who was seated on the sofa and was watching a movie. she went directly to her room and jumped on her bed. she felt exhausted. she closed her eyes and fell asleep... after 2 hours hinata woke up. she jumped up and started to make phonecalls for tomorrows meetings. she cursed hersfelf. why did she need to take a nap on a busy day like today? she sighed.

on the other hand, sasuke and deidara finally reached their destination. every year sasuke comes to this place. no matter where he was located, he would really make time to visit this place. sasuke opened the rusty gates for deidara to drive in. he then went to the car and took the driver's seat again. he slowly took the car to a shed and parked it. he and deidara went by foot to a garden, located at the end of the estate. they were now in the uchiha manor and sasuke was visiting his parents. after a 20-minute walk, sasuke and deidara finally reached the shrine-like pagoda where the graves of his parents were situated.

he dusted the stones and removed the dried leaves, twigs and flowers. he knelt down and lighted a few stick incense. he bowed a couple of times as he made a silent prayer over his beloved parents. deidara moved closer and placed the bouquets he was carrying... one was made of yellow and white Chrysanthemums, his father's favorite and the other was a bunch of white lilies, his mother's favorites. he sat up and started to talk to them. "Hi dad...mom... I am sorry it to me so long to get back here... I was kind of busy lately..." he smiled as he touched the engraved names on the marble.

"i will be doing a concert soon, ill just come back here before i leave..." he said, his voice was soft and low. deidara noticed that sasuke was getting teary-eyed. it was always like this. when sasuke visits his parents, he transforms into his child form... the child who lost his parents in a tragic accident. sasuke crouched and rested his head on his mother's grave "mom, please soften itachi's heart. he still hates me till now..." he whispered, his voice quivered. he closed his eyes and let his tears fall. deidara sadly watched as sasuke poured his sadness out. he needed to know why itachi hated sasuke... maybe this it the right time.

deidara moved closer and pulled sasuke up. he then wrapped his arms around the weeping raven. "sshhh sasuke, it will be alright..." he comforted. "no dei-chan, he still havent forgiven me... all these years he still blames me of their death..." sasuke cried. "thats why he will never stop until he pulls me down... he never loved me that way i loved him..." the raven sobbed and his body shook. deidara now fully understood why itachi would always interfere. he rubbed sasuke's back and waited for the raven to vent out his frustrations in life. it was always the same every year, sasuke would breakdown and cry when they go to this place... this place was sasuke's refuge... here he was just uchiha sasuke, an orphan... alone and unloved by his brother.

* * *

sorry for the delay....

was having authors block for weeks now.....

hello koibito....


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Disclaimer Facts:

_...I do not own Naruto... I just wish I do..._

_...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language... all my works are **un**beta-ed and I don't use a spell-checker..._

_...I'm really fond of punctuations..._

_...I am really hoping for reviews... it makes me (and other authors) happy and inspired..._

_THIS IS SASUHINA FANFIC STORY......_

_to make things a bit clear in my point of view... in this fic, hinata is not as shy as she is in the anime/manga... she is a normal girl... more of my personal attitude. she can be shy and timid and outgoing at the same time... this is the hinata that i like... i really like hinata-chan... she is one of my fave naruto girls... :)_

_please enjoy..._

**you and me equals love**

chapter 15

"lets go dei-chan..." sasuke said as he breathed deeply. he was feeling a wee bit better now. this place always did wonders to his soul. he got up and walked his way towards the parked car. his eyes grazed all over the place. it still looked as lovely as ever. he knew itachi was maintaining the place and he new his brother knows that he visits the place from time to time. he didnt care if itachi was objecting, he had all the rights to visit their parents... he cant deny him that. as he looked around, his eyes spotted something silver hidden beyond the far end of the garden. he just shrugged and went in the car and brought it to life.

dark eyes followed the car that was moving out of the uchiha manor. unknown to sasuke and deidara, itachi was there. he was sitting near the pagoda... his mind focusing on his troubled past and he heard sasuke cry... and from an unseen force, his heart ached. he felt sad for the first time. he never knew that sasuke knew about his works and he never knew that he hurt sasuke this much. his brother was still as innocent as ever. his brother's arrogant features masked the true pain and longingess he lacked all these years. itachi sighed... he knew he made a terrible mistake to his otouto. his parents wouldnt be proud of him anymore.

itachi slowly walked his way towards the gravestones. he knelt down and touched the flowers sasuke brought. his fingers traced on his mother's name... his ever beautiful and loving mother, mikoto. though he was a daddy's boy, itachi loved his sweet mother too much. she was like an angel that graced the earth with her pressence. itachi loved the pampering care their mother showed him and sasuke. and now, everytime he looks at sasuke he sees their mother in him. and he hated it. sasuke got all of their mother's features and he got their father's. so everytime he would look at a mirror... or at sasuke...it made the pain of loosing their parents more unbearable.

itachi sadly sighed. he was a bad brother. a bad person. he can still reminisce the times he and sasuke shared when they were young. they shared a room together and though they had separate beds, sasuke would always sleep beside him. he would tell him stories... real or made-up, sasuke would always listen attentively... his obsidian eyes would sparkle with amazement. he still could hear sasuke's bubbly voice vowing before him every night:

_"...when i grow up nii-san, i want to be just like you..."_

itachi smiled as he sat before his parents' graves. he crouched and hugged his knees. his vision got blurry and his breathing tightened. tears started to fall off his dark eyes "im sorry mom... dad... i never took care of sasuke for you..." he whispered, his voice trembled. "i blamed him for everything... and i was wrong.... please forgive me..." he quietly said as the stream of tears rolled off his eyes to his cheeks. maybe it wasnt to late to repent... a soft breeze passed by and it felt like a warm touch on itachi's cheeks. it felt so wonderful to ask for forgiveness... it was as if a huge thorn was removed from his chest. he needed to talk to sasuke... soon.

the next couple of days was like a whirlwind for sasuke, deidara and hinata. sasuke started to practice for his concert while deidara negotiated with naruto. the blonde was hesitant to work for another uchiha... itachi was really demanding, he was actually scared of the elder raven. "well naruto-kun, your contract is ending... you've got potential... lets use it for both of our benefits..." deidara persisted. the blonde looked like a good guy, naruto thought and he was actually looking forward to meet sasuke who influenced his music greatly. "i want to meet uchiha sasuke first..." naruto demanded and deidara nodded.

deidara brought the blonde with him back to the studio. hinata looked up as the blondes entered the hall. sasuke smirked as he saw the naruto guy walking behind deidara. nobody ever can say no to deidara. his manager's charms were sensational. sasuke jumped off the stage and went over to meet naruto. he held his hand out "ah finally, naruto... right?" the raven smirked. naruto was dumbfounded, he never expected sasuke to have an effect like this. his aura was different and it really demanded attention. he cant deny that itachi and sasuke were really brothers.

sasuke pulled a chair and asked naruto to sit down. "so mr. uzumaki, i hear that you wanted to talk to me..." sasuke said as he took a swig from the bottled water he was carrying. naruto nodded, to startsrucked to speak. sasuke chuckled as he lightly punched naruto's arm. "hey naruto, please accept the offer... im not planning on singing all my lifeltime... id rather endorse you..." he added. "are you retiring already uchiha-san?" naruto asked with reverence. "sasuke...call me sasuke..." he said with a smile. naruto smiled, sasuke was a cool guy and he wasnt stuck up like most of the stars.

they talked for a while, hinata was eyeing naruto who was laughing at sasuke. it seems that they shared a joke. hinata smiled, it seems that the rivalry thing with the two was just fictional. well it wasnt that sasuke was worried that naruto was at the verge of reaching his no.1 spot in japan. sasuke didint seem to care. but now that both stars were at a friendly basis, hinata was thinking everything would be okay. hinata was thinking that sasuke was doing all this for he was already planning to retire from stardom. she did notice some of the phonecalls she made for him were regarding electronics and real estates wre getting more frequent.

at the end of the day, naruto and sasuke shook hands. the deal was sealed, naruto was now officially a talent of sasuke's growing batch of stars to be managed by none other thatn deidara. hinata was glad she always kept a contract on her portfolio and was able to make naruto sign right away. on the way out of the music hall, they decided to have dinner together as a celebration. hinata received a text message, she read it and her heart skipped a beat. the message said :

_"hinata-chan i got your number from a source... this is itachi... i need to talk to you... tonight.... please tell me if we could meet..."_

hinata blushed furiously, her heart was beating wildly... she was having a very bad feeling about this... but her intuition was telling her this was very important. if she would agree to meet itachi, maybe she can convince the elder raven to talk to sasuke or to stop being mean to him. poor sasuke has suffered to much. she remembered once, her uncle hizashi (her father's twin) told her that she has this special gift of calming other people... she never believed that, but it was worth a try.

"uh, sasuke...dei-chan...naruto-san... i really cant join you tonight, im really sorry..." her small voice made the three men look at her direction. she bowed her head, trying to think of an excuse to tell them. "its alright hinata, you can go home now... you must be very tired..." sasuke said much to hinata's relief. she quickly left the scene and hailed a taxi. as soon as she sat down, her phone rang... it was itachi... "yes?" her voice nervously left her mouth. itachi offered to pick her up, but she refused. itachi gave her the address for their meeting.

20 minutes later, hinata arrived. it was an italian restaurant. she looked around and found itachi seated at the corner of room. his eyes warmly looked at her as he walked towards him. "thank you for accepting my unexpected call..." the raven smiled. "what is it that you wanted to talk about, itachi-san?" she asked directly. she knew how sly sasuke's brother can be. working with sasuke for almost a year now made her witness a lot of things. she would never look at some things the same way. "hinata-chan... i want to know my brother's schedule in japan..." he said as he crossed his legs.

hinata blinked a couple of times. 'did she hear him right?' she asked herself. "i...i cant disclose that..." she replied. itachi smirked. "im not planning anything agaisnt my brother... in fact i really want to talk to him..." she heard him say but she wasnt believing any word. "im sorry, but if you want to make an appointment with sasuke, you need to call and set one up..." she firmly said though deep inside she was shaking so hard. itachi nodded "tell me hinata-chan... do you love my brother?" he asked and the question made hinata cough. she never took the time to ask herself what sasuke is to her.

"excuse me?" she said and itachi flashed a million-dollar smile "you heard me, i asked if you love my brother?" he replied and hinata vigoriously shook her head "no!" she blurted out a bit too loud. itachi chuckled, he wasnt blind... he knew sasuke was fond of the woman and she was too of his brother. maybe they were just to naive to conclude that they have feelings for each other. "so you say... anyway... i would really want to talk to sasuke, even for an hour..." he again changed the topic, hoping to catch hinata off-guard. "call the frontdesk..." itachi sighed "okay if that is the rule... give me the phone number if you please..." he said as he placed a calling card before her. hinata took a pen from her bag and scribbled the number. she got up and bowed before itachi and left the restaurant without eating.

sasuke gritted his teeth... as his dark eyes followed hinata... 'why was she with itachi?' his mind asked and his heart pounded. so this is why she cant join them for dinner? because she needs to see itachi? is hinata a spy? sasuke prayed to kami hard... 'please kami-sama, dont make my suspicions come true... i really like her...'

he sighed. why does it happen all the time. everything dear to him would tend to disappear from his grasps and would go to itachi's direction. the memory of his first heartache was still painful. he can still hear that un-loyal woman's voice...

_**flashback**_

_"sasuke... im sorry... it just happened..." her voice quievered as sasuke stood by the door. he was 16 and his first girlfriend was 15 at that time. he came home from school earlier than usual and what he witnessed became the biggest shock of his life. there in his own room, itachi and his first girlfriend sprawled in each others arms... sasuke clenched his hand in fury. itachi just looked at him emotionless, though a spark of triumph glittered in his selfish granite eyes. ten-ten, the woman he wooed for many months... the woman he thought demure and pure was just stained by itachi in mere days. he couldnt believe his luck._

_**end of flashback**_

sasuke sighed as he told the taxi driver where to bring him. he made deidara bring the rented car and take naruto home. seeing hinata was unexpected. but seeing hinata with itachi was something even more disturbing. sasuke tried his best to clear his thoughts... the care hinata showed him before... was it just a show? for itachi? sasuke sighed. he felt his head twitch and go numb... he was again expecting another migraine... he never had one for months now. but this emotional turmoil was too much for his sore and tired heart to handle.

* * *

...updating this as fast as i can, for my koibito...

tnx for keeping up with my laziness guys...

the extremely warm weather here makes me dizzy sometimes...

i loose concentration... hahaha excuses...

i am doing my best to update as frequent as possible...

.... thanks much...


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Disclaimer Facts:

_...I do not own Naruto... I just wish I do..._

_...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language... all my works are __**un**__beta-ed and I don't use a spell-checker..._

_...I'm really fond of punctuations..._

_...I am really hoping for reviews... it makes me (and other authors) happy and inspired..._

_THIS IS SASUHINA FANFIC STORY......_

_to make things a bit clear in my point of view... in this fic, hinata is not as shy as she is in the anime/manga... she is a normal girl... more of my personal attitude. she can be shy and timid and outgoing at the same time... this is the hinata that i like... i really like hinata-chan... she is one of my fave naruto girls... :)_

_please enjoy..._

**you and me equals love**

chapter 16

finally the awaited concert was about to take place in less than 12 hours.

hinata was already at the concert hall, checking the area for any possible faultings. deidara was with her as well, who scanned the back stage. the area was well decorated... this was going to be the concert of the year in japan... hinata moved over the sound system and watched as the technical guys tested various microphones and lapel microphones. she was very happy that deidara handed her 2 tickets earlier... front seat tickets... she as so sure sakura and ino would flip. she walked around and noticed a broken wire by the stage. she called the tech guy to fix it and he obliged.

hinata walked up the stage and stared into the open area... later, this evening... sasuke would be performing here... the world would hear his new songs and would sing along with his hits... the tickets sold like pancakes the moment they were out in the market. the good thing was, naruto was an added surprise... and she was sure their number would be well applauded. hinata looked at her watch... it was almost 8 in the morning... she and deidara had been in the concert hall for more thatn two hours. she walked around looking for deidara... she still needed to get sasuke and naruto's outfit for tonight.

"dei-chan..." she called out... the blonde popped out of nowhere with a smile "hina-chan, im here..." he said as he waved at the far end of the backstage. "i need to go... i need to pick up sasuke's clothes and meet him at the office for a briefing on his schedule next week..." and the blonde nodded. hinata left and took a cab. she was now used to commuting... a new trait she got from working. she stopped over a branch of FedExpress international... where she ordered the package to be delivered there for pick-up. she quickly signed and got the packages and ran her way towards the waiting taxi outside.

she then stopped by sasuke's favorite coffee shop and ordered a tall honey-mocha espresso... sasuke just discovered that drink recently and fell in love with it. she then rushed back to the taxi and gave the address to their office. hinata finally arrived and was relieved to find that sasuke wasnt there yet, his rented car wasnt anywhere in site. sasuke insisted in getting a rented car to avoid paparazzi. she gave the taxi driver a generous tip, who bowed graciously at her. she then went towards teh building, was greeted by the security guard as she pased by and zoomed her way towards the elevator.

as soon as she reached her floor she placed the coffee down and the packages... naruto would be dropping by later to get his outfit. she turned her pc on and waited for the machine to come to life. she began typing additional updates on sasuke's weekly schedule. as soon as she was done, she printed the schedule and waited for the papers to come out of the printer. as soon as the last sheet was ejected, sasuke walked in the office. his hair was still wet from his shower. he was clad in a leather jacket and was dressed in a plain black body hugging t-shirt.

sasuke walked past hinata and scooped down the coffee from hinata's table. sasuke was still feeling a bit edgy from what he witnessed last night. he looked at hinata, glad that he still had his shades on. he eyed her... looking for any markings on all her exposed body parts from itachi... her neck was clear...arms... cheek... everything seemed the same as they were... soft and creamy white. he took a deep breath and sighed... maybe he was wrong... well maybe was the word. anyway he didnt greet hinata. letting her know that he was upset... well maybe it was unfair for her, but yet... he saw her with itachi... and she needed to explain that.

hinata was flipping through the pages of sasuke's weekly schedule. it was an automatic habit that hinata would go over sasuke's weekly schedule the moment he stepped in his office every monday. sasuke was unfortunately in a very foul mood that morning. he just received a disturbing phonecall from itachi. he never called him before. he never did try to listen to what the devil was trying to tell him. he just ended the call and left for work. he was trying hid best to calm down as he reached his office. he was greeted by hinata, whom he literally ignored. nothing can erase the mood he was in right now.

hinata followed him as he sat down on one of the lounge chairs. she started reading to him his schedule. he was half-listening and half-dreaming... he was playing in his mind the lyrics of the new song that he and naruto would be singing that night. he tapped his finger on his knees as he sipped on his coffee... sometimes he thought that maybe he had too much coffee in his system... that might be one reason why he has frazzled nerves. she continued reading the schedule for tonight and next week. he just nodded at her every now and then. not trying to be rude or anything.

"... so that would be for tuesday... then you will be the guest for 'dattebayo' on wednesday..." hinata was stopped. sasuke's eyes were blazing with rage. "what did you say the name of the talk show?" he grunted angrily. "dattebayo..." she said softly. "cancel that! i will never go to that talk show!" sasuke demanded as he burried his nose on his laptop, avoiding hinata's gaze. hinata's brows furrowed. why was he acting like some stubborn brat? he stopped acting like this months ago. "excuse me? but everything is all planned... the flight is arranged and..." a hand slammed on the table "i will not go there. that's final!" he yelled at her.

his worst nightmares were slowly coming true. here it was, yes...he was able to free naruto from the grasp of his evil brother and then he looses hinata. damn his brother! sasuke was already at the verge of loosing his temper. as hinata continued to try to talk him into attending the talk show, sasuke's ego blew... "why are you so persistent about this talk show? how much did itachi pay you to get me into this?" he yelled. "how dare you accuse me of something you dont even have proof!" hinata blared out. sasuke was fuming. he trusted her and this is what happens? itachi never stopped. he was so sick and tired of his brother's manipulation to the people around him.

"i dont want to go to that interview.. i hate that morning talk show..." sasuke said annoyed, as he held his weekly schedule up. hinata sighed and said "well you already signed the contract to guest on that show..." she explained."i said i dont want to...they can have the money back..." sasuke grunted as she sat down on his swivel chair. "dont act like a spoiled brat...get up there and go to that interview..." hinata egged the singer. "Can you quit shouting , I'm not deaf!" Hinata yelled as Sasuke looked at her, annoyed. "i am not going...do you hear me...im not going!!!!!" sasuke yelled loudly as ever.

"I wasn't yelling, I just asked you not to act the way my mother would!" he declared loudly. "Fine! Now if you could just straighten your crooked ways..." she angrily said but was cut-off. "My crooked ways? Tell me, Hyuga-san...what is it that you hate so much about me?" he eyed her. "I despise you! I never thought I'd waste my time over someone as stuck-up as you!" she fumed. This time Sasuke started to chuckle as he moved closer. Hinata eyed him angrily..daggers flying out of her eyes. "You really amuse me, Hyuga-san...I just wonder..." Sasuke huskily whispered at her. He then grabbed Hinata by her waist and laid her on the couch... she blinked.. too shocked to move. "You're cute...do you know that?" he smiled as he leaned over Hinata.

Her eyes grew big. "Uchiha-sama...sasuke.. what do you think you're doing?" she exclaimed as she tried to push him away. "You said I've got crooked ways...Im just living by your word.." he laughed softly at her. Oh my God! Oh my God! Hinata thought as she squinted her eyes. No! No! No! She silently yelled. She then felt Sasuke's warm lips brush her own..it was soft and sweet..she shivered heavily. She opened her eyes and saw her employer's black ones staring back at her dreamily..."My sweet innocent assistant..." he murmured under his breath... causing Hinata to shiver even more. He leaned closer and captured her lips with his own...again...and again...and again.... hinata froze as she felt sasuke kiss her... her blush consumed her face and she turned brick red. sasuke pulled up and saw hinata blushing.. he then found out that his secretary had never been kissed.

... every doubt about her and itachi vanished into thin air...

"sasuke..." hinata's voice came out small and unsteady... she never expected sasuke to kiss her. sasuke pulled up and looked at hinata who was blushing like hell. he felt ashamed, taking advantage over the helpless girl. he walked away from her... "i'm sorry hinata... i just... don't want to go, that's all...just make up an excuse..." he said as he went to his office and before he closed the door he added "... by the way, itachi owns that talk show... i think you already know that..." he said in monotone and disappeared behind the door. bewildered, hinata was still slumped on the couch... her heart was throbbing like crazy.

... it was real...

... sasuke did kiss her.

... he stole her first kiss away from her.

* * *

thanks to all for the support...

sorry if i get too lazy lately....

i'm doing my best to update.....

love you all...... :)

PS

hello koibito, baby... i miss you so much......


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Disclaimer Facts:

...I do not own Naruto... I just wish I do...

...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language... all my works are unbeta-ed and I don't use a spell-checker...

...I'm really fond of punctuations...

...I am really hoping for reviews... it makes me (and other authors) happy and inspired...

THIS IS SASUHINA FANFIC STORY...

Please enjoy...

* * *

**you and me equals love**

chapter 17

Hinata was still a bit dazed. Sasuke didn't come out of his office as well. She silently continued to check on the concert's schedule. Everything needed to be perfect. She already called Sakura and Ino and told them about the tickets. That news earned her tow screaming girls over the phone. Hinata already preinted everything that needed to be checked. She tapped on Sasuke's door but she didn't go in. She just called out to him and told him taht she will be leaving to go back to the venue. She also told him where his and Naruto's outfits where. Hinata sighed, after not getting any response. She turned her computer off and left the office.

Sasuke sighed as he heard the door close. He felt awful, which was actually kind of strange for him. He never worried for anyone like this. He didn't usually care if he would hurt someone or not. He tried to clear his thoughts but he can still see Hinata's startled face before him. He could still feel her soft lips on his own. He was so sure it was just his nerves. He closed his eyes and did some breathing excercises to calm himself down. He continued to stare at his pc... he needed to get his mind off the scence that just happened. He can't fall in love with her... he must not fall in lvoe with her at all.

Hinata temporarily forgotten the little scene as she busied herself with the preparations. She whirled around, giving out instructions here and there. Sasuke on the other hand left the building with Naruto for a last minute rehearsal. Naruto noticed Sasuke's serious look "What's wrong Sasuke-san?" he asked as they got in the car with Deidara. Deidara did noticce Sasuke's foul mood but opted not to intervene. Luckily Sasuke looked at Naruto and gave out a tired smile "This is nothing that I can't handle Uzumaki... don't worry about me..." he said as he diverted his eyes elsewhere.

They reached the recording studio and went directly to the sound room. They wasted no time in rehearsing their song. Deidara noticed that Sasuke's voice sounded lifeless, he wasn't out of tune... but his voice sounded dead. Deidara knew something was wrong. He will ask Sasuke about it later during their break. After 3 hours, Sasuke called for a break. Naruto happily agreed. Sasuke sat down by the drums and began tapping it unconsciously. Deidara walked towards the raven and sat beside him "Hey Sasuke-kun... what's wrong?" as the raven looked up. He knew he cant lie to Deidara, so he sighed "I accidentally kissed Hinata..." he confesed.

Deidara smirked "So... what else is new?" he teased. Sasuke shook his head "It's different Dei-chan... it felt different..." he said as he bowed his head. Deidara smiled at Sasuke "Don't worry... you will understand it sooner or later... cheer up... you still have a concert to go to..." he said as he patted Sasuke's back. He knew Sasuke was unaware of his feelings for his assistant. His pride was too high as of the moment... Deidara was glad that the woman to touch Sasuke's frozen heart was Hinata... she was a fine girl... someone that can cope up with Sasuke's temperamental mood-swings.

Time flew fast and it was time for Sasuke's concert. The venue was jammed. Ino and Sakura were already there, seated at the first row before the stage. Hinata was still at home dressing. She felt too tired and stressed out. All she wanted to do was to jump on her bed and sleep. But she can't do that, she quickly dressed as fast as her tired body could allow. She was running late... the concert was about to start in a couple of minutes and she was still at home. Her cellphone rang and it was in the other room. Hinata half stumbled as she tried to grab the ringing gadget. It was Deidara calling.

"Yes Dei-chan?" she huffed breathlessly. Her room was in a mess, she couldn't decide on what to wear. Ino and Sakura have been calling her over and over hours ago. She was just so confused. She couldn't keep her mind straight. The memory of Sasuke's kiss kept replaying in her mind... and she hated it. "Hina-chan... where are you? The concert will start in 30 minutes. Please be here..." and the line went dead. Darn it! She grabbed a blouse and a pair of jeans dressed. She grabbed her bag and her keys and ran out of her room. She didn't care what she wore... she needed to do her job, not daydream of her first kiss!

She had no choice but to use her car to reach the venue. She drove in record speed and reached the open plaza in less than 10 minutes. She parked her car and ran towards the entrance. The guards and the bouncers knew her and allowed her to get in. Wails of complaints filled the air as the tension of the fans who were waiting in line to get the last batch of the concert tickets groaned. Hinata was able to disappear into the backstage. Deidara walked towards the entrance. He just missed Hinata. He heard the groaning outside and asked the wailing crowd "What's wrong girls?" he asked.

The bouncer told Deidara what happened, the girls were unaware who Hinata was. He was about to explain to the crowd that Hinata was Sasuke's secretary when something being discussed caught his attention. "They would let her in... who wouldn't let an heiress in a concert like this?" the girl with blue hair sighed and her friend nodded. Deidara tried to internalize what he heard... 'heiress...' that was something new. Hinata was an heiress? He asked himself. He just shrugged off his thoughts when he heard the band warming up their instruments. It was time for the concert to begin. He rushed back in to check on Sasuke and Naruto.

Deidara found Hinata applying foundatin on Naruto's cheek. The long-haried blonde smirked as he saw his raven scowl. Sasuke was adjusting his jacket as his make-up artist applied eye liner under his eyes. Everything was set... just a couple of last minute check ups and the concert would start. Sasuke gave Naruto a thumbs up and the blonde smiled. They were then called. Sasuke walked past Hinata... their eyes met. Hinata blushed and bowed her head. "Drink some coffee Hinata, you look extremely tired..." he murmured against her as he passed. Hinata blushed harder and nodded "Good luck..." she whispered as he left.

Hinata plopped herself on a cushioned chair as she heard the crowd scream. She was sure Sasuke was already on stage. She wasn's able to find Sakura and Ino, but she was sure they were near the stage. She sighed. Finally the awaited concert was happening. She suddenly felt a nudge and looked up. It was Deidara, smiling and handing her a tall glass of coffee. She smiled back and took the coffee. "Thanks..." she said and the blonde nodded. "Hinata... we've been a team for a long time now.. but I never got the chance to know you that well..." he started as Hinata looked at him. "You are from Japan right?" he asked and the woman nodded. "Tell me about yourself..." he asked.

Hinata smiled sheepishly "Well Dei-chan... my life is really boring... I..." she said when suddenly a guard called unto Deidara. She was glad for the distraction. She just can't tell them who she really was. The blonde left and Hinata sat alone. She was glad she was able to rest temporarily. She then felt her cellphone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that it was Itachi calling. She hesitated in answering the call... but curiosity got into her. She clicked on the green button and took the call "Uchiha-san?" she said. The venue was screaming and Hinata knew Itachi was aware where she was.

"Hinata... I want to see Sasuke... tonight, if possible..." he said. His voice sounded pleading. "Itachi-san, you know very well Sasuke doesn't like to see you... he... he..." she stammered, unable to find the right words to explain what she wantde to tell the elder raven. "Yes, I know he cancelled the talk show... but Hinata, can you make him see me... 5 minutes is all I am asking for..." he said. Itachi's voice seemed tired. Hinata remained silent, her mind was trying to put the 5 minutes in Sasuke's schedule. "Itachi-san, can you please give me a reason why he should see you?" she asked. "I am dying Hinata... there might be no other time..." Itachi said softly.

Hinata froze at what she heard. As far as she could remember, Itachi looked fine. He couldn't lie like that. "Come again?" she asked. She heard Itachi gave out a soft laugh "You heard me right Hinata... I need to talk to Sasuke... I need to tell him everything he needs to know before I go..." he said. "I don't have much time..." he sighed. "Where are you Itachi-san? Because if you will be here after the concert, Sasuke will have no choice but to see you... I mean, he won't cause any fuss with his fans around..." she commented and Itachi smiled on the other line. "Clever girl... What time would the concert end? I'm just nearby..." he said. HInata gave him her estimate.

Hinata's hands trembled as the call ended. Itachi was dying! Sasuke needed to talk to his brother... she didn't care if he will hate her after this. Something deep inside her wanted to have the brothers reconcile... both were victims of fate. It wasn't too late for them to let each other know that they had each other to look after. Hinata noticed that Naruto already joined Sasuke on stage... the crowd went wild. She took a peak at the side of the stage and saw Sasuke smiling widely as Naruto belted out the first part of their song number. Sasuke was glistening with sweat as the heat of the spotlight focused on him and Naruto. Hinata clutched her phone hard, to her chest. She felt her legs turning like jell-o as Sasuke took the lead on the song. The crowd wailed along with her heart.

The song's tempo was slow rock... Naruto's and Sasuke's voice matched perfectly... making a lot of the fans swoon dreamily. And in a split second Sasuke looked at HInata's direction and just in time as he said the words 'I Love You...' as part of the song's lyrics. His dark eyes focused at her, causing Hinata to blush furiously. Sasuke looked back at the crowd and Hinata ran backstage. Hinata scolded herself 'Baka! It wasn't for you... it was just a song... it was just the song...' she chanted in her mind. After the song number, a 5 minute break was announced. Sasuke and Naruto ran backstage to change clothes. Those in charge were waiting patiently for the stars to arrive.

"Man... they liked us Sasuke!" Naruto commented as he grinned at the raven. Sasuke smiled and nodded "Of course they would, you're simply great..." he said as he flipped his bangs off his face. "Look who's talking... it's not me.. it's you..." the blonde joked. Hinata was happy that Sasuke was in a good mood... maybe... she thought as she crossed her fingers... he will talk to Itachi. Sasuke looked at Hinata "Hina..." he said and his voice made her heart skip a few beats "Yes?" she answered automatically. "I... oh, never mind..." he said as he turned and faced the make-up artist adjusting his foundation. Hinata sighed and turned her back away from Sasuke as well.

The two rushed back on stage after the quick break. Hinata started to arrange her belongings. The crew also started to pack up, the concert will be over and less than two hours and they all needed to rush to the airport to catch up with the last flight. 30 minutes before the end of the concert Naruto and Sasuke were interacting with some of the fans that they called up on stage. Hinata was able to text Sakura and Ino, apologizing for not being able to go to their seats. As she peeked on the stage entrance her phone rang. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Itachi calling... "Yes, Itachi-san?" she asked as she answered the call.

"I'm on my way there... please don't let him leave yet..." Itachi pleaded. "Hai..." she said as the she heard Itachi give out a contented sigh. Suddenly Hinata heard a loud BANG on the other line. "Itachi-san? Itachi-san?" she called out. She heard screams and buzz and the line went dead. Hinata froze on her seat. Something happened to Itachi! She turned pale and went to look for Deidara. Her eyes were blurry... her mind went fuzzy. She heard Sasuke sing his last piece. Her heart broke into a million pieces.

_goodbye_

_this might be the last chance_

_the only time fate has given me_

_goodbye_

_let me leave this trance_

_and linger in the last moments of reality _

_for the last time_

_let me feel you_

_for the last time_

_let me be with you_

_take my hand and ill walk with you_

_over the horizon, where the sky is always blue_

_if id ask you, if id beg you_

_would you linger and stay with me?_

Sasuke felt unexpectedly cold as he sang the song... He looked around and noticed nothing different... everything was the same as it was a minute ago... He felt his heart thud loudly, his stomach felt empty... and an unexpected tear moistened his eye. And for the first time in years, he thought of Itachi... as his doting aniki... and the wonderful bond they had before their parents' death. Sasuke blinked a couple of times 'Shit! Where did that come from?' he asked himself as he tried to concentrate on the song.

_goodbye_

_there'd be no tears for me_

_i dont want you to know my pain_

_goodbye_

_just one last smile for me_

_and wave me off to life's endless train_

_for the last time_

_let me feel your glee_

_for the last time_

_lets prove that there was you and me_

_take my hand and ill walk with you_

_over the horizon, where the sky is always blue_

_if id ask you, if id beg you_

_would you stay for a while with me?_

_goodbye_

_please dry your eyes now_

_i'll just pocket the memory of your smile_

_goodbye_

_still hoping for a next time_

_maybe then i can stay with you, for more than a while_

As the lyrics floated over the soft melody, Deidara came rushing towards Hinata. His eyes were rounded with shock. Hinata looked up... she knew that the blonde received a call... she knew Itachi had an accident... "Hinata... Itachi..." Deidara said as Hinata nodded. She knew the blonde understood that she knew. They both looked at Sasuke... on stage... belting his song... a song obviously written in grief... for a love... for a bond... that would never have a second chance.

* * *

GOSH!

I am sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating this...

I was so into my Uchiha Diaries...

Bad... bad... bad...

I will make it up to you...

I will make sure to update this quickly...

Sorry for the wait...

PS

Isa-chan... where are you? I miss you so much

E-mail me... please?


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Disclaimer Facts:

...I do not own Naruto... I just wish I do...

...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language... all my works are unbeta-ed and I don't use a spell-checker...

...I'm really fond of punctuations...

...I am really hoping for reviews... it makes me (and other authors) happy and inspired...

THIS IS SASUHINA FANFIC STORY...

Please enjoy...

_PS : The so called song that Sasuke sang is an original impormptu poem I just wrote for this fic... it's short, bu I am planning to really put some melody to it and make it a song... it' s a sad, love song..._

* * *

**you and me equals love**  
chapter 18

The song ended with a standing ovation. Sasuke bowed and the blew kisses to the crowd. The fans screamed as Sasuke left the stage. Sasuke jogged his way down the stairs and was met by Deidara and Hinata's glassy stare. "Dei-cha? Hinata? What's wrong?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the pair. Hinata couldn't talk... she didn't have the nerve to tell Sasuke what happened. Finally Deidara was able to break the ice "Sasuke-kun... I just received a phone call..." he said as his voice croaked. "A phone call on what?" he asked, obviously irritated. "It's your brother... Itachi... he met an accident..." the blonde said and Sasuke's eyes widened.

Sasuke's mind replayed what Deidara said. He started gasping for air. His knees grew weak all of a sudden. He fell on the floor. Now he understood that weird feeling he had while he was singing earlier... Itachi can't be dead... He looked at Deidara "Is... is he... is he..." he stammered... he can't find it in his heart to say the dreaded word. Deidara shook his head "He is on his way to the hospital..." and that news made Sasuke jump. "We need to see him Dei-chan... I need to see nii-san..." he said as he looked around. His legs were unsteady, Naruto caught him. Deidara started moving towards the exit. They needed to go to Itachi as soon as possible.

Sasuke was in a trance... he remained silent and he was fidgetting. Sasuke doesnt usually fidgets... he only did that when he was extremely upset or nervous. And he was feeling both right now. He can't believe this happened. How can his perfect brother do something so careless. And he never drives... he has a driver. Hinata remained silent as well. She couldn't tell Sasuke she was talking to Itachi... he might blow up. Deidara was busy cancelling the flights over the cellphone. They finally reached the hospital nearest to the location where the accident happened. It was just a 5 minute drive from Sasuke's concert venue.

Sasuke jumped out of the car as soon as it parked. he rushed towards the emergency room. The nurses looked up and was shocked to see him. "Where is Itachi?" he blurted out. "Sasuke..." he suddenly heard the ever familiar voice of his brother. He looked at his right and saw Itachi lying on one of the beds. Blood was everywhere, a chunk of broken glass was still sticking out of Itachi's chest. Itachi coughed, blood spurted out of his lips. Sasuke ran towards Itachi and tried to touch him. The nurses stopped him. "Why aren't you doing anything to him? Why can't you make the blood stop?" he screamed.

The nurses and a doctor wheeled Itachi away. Deidara and Naruto had to hold Sasuke down to prevent him from getting too hysterical. Sasuke fell on the floor like a lifeless doll. He then looked up "Dei-chan... he won't die, right?" he asked. His eyes were full of tears and he looked like a child asking for assurance. Deidara nodded "Yes Sasuke-kun... the doctors will be doing their best to save him..." he said as he rubbed Sasuke's back. "He can't die... he can't die..." Sasuke chanted over and over. 10 agonizing minutes passed and a nurse rushed towards them. "Sasuke Uchiha?" she called and Sasuke's eyes shot up "...please follow me..." the woman in green said.

Sasuke got up and ran towards the woman, half-stumbling in the process. They walked the silent aisle. It made Sasuke nervous. "Miss..." he said and the woman looked back "Is he... is nii-san..." he stammered. His eyes puffy from crying. "He is still alive... but we need to hurry..." she said as she walked briskly. They finally reached the room where Itachi was. It was dark and the nurse motioned for him to go in. Sasuke walked in, the room was unexplainably cold, his tired eyes adjusted from the darkness. He then saw Itachi minus the blood. He had an oxygen hose on his nose and an ECG monitor beside him showing his heartbeat rate.

"Nii-san...?" Sasuke called out softly. Itachi's pulse was low... "Sa-suke..." Itachi called out. Sasuke walked towards the bed, Itachi lay covered in bruises and bandages. Sasuke wanted to cry. He never knew he would be this scared to loose Itachi. No matter how bad their relationship was, Itachi would always be the brother he looked up to. Itachi was the only one left in his life. "Nii-san... how are you feeling?" he asked slowly. Itachi gave out a tired smile, cringing a bit since his jaw was covered in bandages. "Still alive... and aching..." he managed to say. Sasuke's heart ached, Itachi didn't look good at all.

"Otouto..." Itachi said as he raised his arm and motioned Sasuke to move closer. Sasuke obliged. "Sasuke... many... times... I've tried to call you..." Itachi started his painful task of telling Sasuke everything. Sasuke listened attentively. "I... just can't... seem to make a connection..." he smiled sadly. "Either... I hang up... or get hang up on..." he continued. His breathing was shallow. "I... always... wanted... to tell you..." Itachi said, his eyes mirrored sadness. "Tell me what, nii-san?" Sasuke asked, fighting the tears that threatened to fall off his eyes at any moment. "...that... I am... dying..." Itachi said as he coughed.

"You are sick nii-san?" Sasuke asked in a hushed tone. Itachi nodded "I was... just recently... diagnosed with... stomach cancer, otouto... I never thought all my stomach cramps were serious..." he said as Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I finally wwent to a doctor when I was already bleeding..." Itachi said as he shifted his head to face Sasuke. "Nii-san, are you serious?" Sasuke managed to ask. "Yes... it's already in its terminal stage... it can't be operated... my body is refusing the medication... I think this accident is a gift from the heavens... they cut my agony short... I was still gonna live for at least 2 months..." Itachi said as he laughed bitterly.

Sasuke bit his lip. The news cut right through his heart. Itachi was dying and he never knew... "Nii-san...don't leave me..." the young raven pleaded. Itachi smiled as he touched Sasuke's hair. "You are a big boy now Sasuke... you can make it without me..." he softly said. Sasuke shook his head as his tears fell off his eyes "...you... you told me you'd nver leave me..." Sasuke said as he cried shamelessly before his brother. "I'm sorry Sasuke... for everything..." Itachi said as he held Sasuke's hands. Sasuke looked at Itachi "Nii-san... I was never mad at you... all I always wanted was for you to accept me... and love me..." he confessed in between sobs.

"I always wanted to reach out to you... but you were so busy... you grew cold... I didn't know what to do..." Sasuke's confessions flew out the window... each painful memory slowly escaped out of his heart. "I was wrong to blame you Sasuke... I was selfish and unfair... I have sinned against you for countless times now... will you ever forgive me Sasuke?" Itachi asked, his hoarse voice pleading. Sasuke nodded "Of course nii-san... you're everything I have... I forgive you..." Sasuke said and Itachi smiled contentedly. "Sasuke... you really are a replica of our mother... in appearance and in heart... thank you Sasuke..." Itachi said as he patted Sasuke's hand.

"Nii-san... don't go to sleep... let's talk some more..." Sasuke encouraged his brother. Itachi smiled with his eyes closed "Sasuke, listen to me... I already left everything under your name... take care of everything Sasuke... I know you can do it... I have always believed in you... you just didn't know..." Itachi explained. Sasuke clenched his hands, his knuckles were turning white with the pressure. "I can now leave... now that I know that you have forgiven me... it feels so good to be free Sasuke... I had no one to blame but my stupid pride..." he chuckled and another cough escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry for not being able to take you fishing before Sasuke... just take Hinata fishing..." he said as he opened his eyes. A small knowing twinkle glistened in his dark eyes. Sasuke looked at Itachi "Hinata?" he asked and the elder nodded. "Yes... your so called girlfriend..." he grinned. Sasuke frowned, of course Itachi knew everything. "Sasuke... I have tried wooing Hinata to put me in your schedule so we can talk, but she always refused... she seemed so loyal to you..." Itachi commented. "Well... she seemed to understand me the most than all of the other assistants that I had..." Sasuke said. "Don't let her go Sasuke..." Itachi said with a knowing smile.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke said. "I know you are confused... just always remember Sasuke... to follow your heart and never to doubt your first intuition... you and I are the same... don't make the same mistakes that I did... learn to lower your pride... trust me in this..." Itachi said as he took a deep breath and sighed. The monitor showed that Itachi's breathing dropped, his blood pressure was decreasing... and so was his heartbeat. Sasuke got alarmed and held firmly on Itachi's hand "Nii-san... don't go... please..." he said as he shook Itachi's hand. Itachi looked at Sasuke with a faint smile, his face was paler than normal, his eyes were closing as if he was drowsy.

"Nii-san... don't..." Sasuke blurted as he reached over to the gadget beside Itachi. He clicked the button a couple of times, he was frantically calling for a nurse or a doctor to come to Itachi's room. Itachi firmly grasped Sasuke's hand "Be strong Sasuke... I will be with you... thank you for this moment..." Itachi said as he raised his hand and tapped Sasuke's forehead, just like the old days. Then his finger trailed over Sasuke's face and dropped on the bed. Sasuke stared at Itachi, his brother was unmoving... the ECG monitor was showing a straight line... the single beep was deafening... Itachi left with a smile in his lips. Sasuke started to yell for help but as he got up his vision went blurry. His knees didn't have the strength to support him. He fell down and everything went black.

* * *

Thanks for bearing with me

Till next chapter... love you guys!

(^_^)


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Disclaimer Facts:

_...I do not own Naruto... I just wish I do..._

_...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language... all my works are unbeta-ed and I don't use a spell-checker..._

_...I'm really fond of punctuations..._

_...I am really hoping for reviews... it makes me (and other authors) happy and inspired..._

THIS IS SASUHINA FANFIC STORY...

_Please enjoy..._

* * *

**you and me equals love**

chapter 19

"Sasuke... Sasuke..." a blurry voice was calling unto him... he tried to open his eyes but the light was too blinding. Minutes later the voice was becoming clearer... he even recognized it. It was Deidara... why was he calling out to him? His head was throbbing. He tried to move but his body was stiff. He tried to open his eyes, but the task was pure torture. Where was he? What happened? All he could remember was... Itachi... Itachi... "ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed as he jumped up from the bed. He looked around and blinked furiously. "Calm down Sasuke... calm down..." Deidara soothed him.

Sasuke tried to get off the bed but Naruto blocked him "Hey dude... calm down... don't do anything that might make you regret it..." he said. Sasuke sat back. His mind was in a state of shock... to much information and emotional outbursts were driving him insane. He started at the sheets... pictures of Itachi dying replayed before him. "He is gone... he left me..." Sasuke said in a small voice. Tears fell off his eyes in waves. Deidara held him close and allowed him to cry. No one dared to say a word. They silently watched as the last Uchiha cried. Hinata was silently crying in the corner. She fervently hoped Itachi and Sasuke were able to make ammends with each other.

Sasuke stopped crying after a couple of hours... his eyes were too sore and too dry... he looked at Hinata... his heart ached. maybe Hinata knew about Itachi's sickness and she just kept it from him. Why did Itachi mention her before he died... so they might be secretly talking behind his back. He looked at Hinata. Hinata noticed the deathglare Sasuke was giving her. She was about to ask him what his problem was when he opened his mouth "Hinata... I trusted you..." he blurted. Naruto and Deidara looked at Hinata and then at Sasuke. "What?" she asked. "Don't try acting innocent..." he angrily said.

"I know you knew about Itachi's sickness..." he said as his fists clenched. Hinata's eyes grew wide. "Why? Why did you keep it from me?" he asked painfully as he slammed his hands on the side of the bed. The sound of the metal banging on Sasuke's hands made Hinata jump. "What are you saying?" she asked, her eyes were filled with tears. The bewildered raven was accusing her things she never knew. She was about to defend herself when Sasuke stopped her "Hinata... when I told you of my past... it doesn't mean that I wanted to be close to you... it didn't mean that you can already decide for me..." he yelled.

Hinata stood from her chair and clenched her hands "What the hell are you saying?" she screamed. "Who the hell wants to be with you? You are obnoxious and arrogant..." she shouted "...cold-hearted and you keep on accusing me of these... these lies!" she yelled in frustration. Sasuke looked at her, she was flushed from head to toe. Her eyes were burning with anger. "Lies? Why did Itachi talk about you before he died? Why did he sound as if he knew you so well... you were meeting him behind my back... didn't you? Didn't you?" he growled as he got up. Naruto blocked his path. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Sasuke Uchiha... how dare you accuse me... I was not meeting Itachi behind your back... only once, when he wanted to talk to you... that was the only time I saw him without your knowledge. I wasn't trying to meddle with your affairs... I wasn't interfering... I was caught between you two... you and your pride. And now you are accusing me? I can't believe you..." she said as tears streamed off her eyes. Sasuke glared at her and raised his stubborn chin "Shut up Hyuga... nothig you will say will make me believe you... I saw you meet Itachi... I know you set up my interviews for his company.. I can't believe I trusted you!" Sasuke said as he threw his head back.

Hinata was lost for words. Accusation after accusation, she felt like a rag doll thrown in mud. Her self esteem... her ego... was hurt a hundred-fold. "Get out Hinata... get out of my life..." Sasuke said in a cold tone that even Deidara shivered. Hinata inhaled deeply "I will gladly do that..." she said without second thoughts. She grabbed her bag and took the palm organiser Deidara gave her for Sasuke's schedules... she took her id and the cellphone that was connected to Sasuke's personal phone. She laid them before Sasuke. Deidara tried to stop her but Sasuke glared at him. "I quit..." she said as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

Deidara ran after Hinata. "Hinata! Hinata! Stop! Please wait up!" the blonde called. Hinata stopped and turned around "What is it Dei-chan?" she asked as she sniffled. Her eyes were still red. "Please don't quit... Please understand Sasuke... he is down... he didn't know what he was saying... he..." the blonde tried to explain but she shook her head. "Don't try to cover up for him Dei-chan... I tried to understand him for months... Kami knows I tried my best... but I'm fed up... I give up... He will never change... I can't go on like this..." she said firmly. The blonde bowed his head "Please find it in your heart to forgive him..." he pleaded.

Hinata smiled bitterly "I am a fair person... but I cannot tolerate accusations that are empty. Im hurt Dei-chan... this is my first time... to be humiliated in public. I will not tolerate a spoiled brat like him. He should act his age... I'm sorry... I really need to go..." she said as she bowed at Deidara and left the hospital. Deidara stood near the exit and watched as Hinata walked away. He was devastated... he really wanted Hinata to stay longer and maybe Sasuke would realize that he was attracted to the woman. He couldn't blame the raven as well... he was in a state of shock for loosing his brother. But he had to admit that Sasuke was really mean and unfair earlier...

Hinata hailed a cab and gave the driver her directions. She needed to get her car from the concert venue. When she reached the ares a mob of press was actually there. When they spotted her they all ran to her. The news about Itachi's accident scattered like wildfire. They flocked around her like hungry vultures:

_"Hyuga-san, any update on Sasuke's brother?"_

_"You work for Uchiha Sasuke, where is he right now?"_

_"What happened to Sasuke's brother?"_

And millions of other questions filled her ears. She closed her eyes and calmly said "No comment... please wait for the press release about this delicate matter. Thank you..." she said as she got in her car and locked the door. Cameras flashed all over. She was in the news and Deidara was watching as Sasuke slept. A young nurse came by to check on Sasuke. She looked up and saw Hinata on the screen. She gave a sigh. Deidara noticed her reaction "Excuse me... do you know her?" he asked as he pointed at Hinata. She smiled and nodded "Yes... she is Hyuga Hinata, eldest daughter of Hyuga Hiashi... the owner of Byakugan Enterprises..." she said with a smile.

"Bya... Byakugan Enterprises?" Deidara asked in disbelief and the nurse nodded. "Yes, the company that deals with the production of eye wear and care products." she smiled "They supply the largest optical shops in Asia and are now starting in the US..." the added information took Deidara off-guard. Why would someone as rich as her worked as a mere secretary? Was she a rebel daughter? Deidara needed facts. He got his cellphone and walked out of the room. He scanned his contacts and finally found Sakura's number. He remembered her as one of Hinata's friends. Maybe she has answers why the heiress worked as a secretary.

* * *

Sakura was busy chatting on her laptop. She then herad her phone ring. She got up and took the call "Hello?" she asked, for the number was unregistered. "Sakura-chan... it me.. Deidara... remember me?" he tried to sound happy. Sakura smiled "Oh Dei-chan! Of course I remember you... how are you?" she asked. They started to have a conversation... which led to the accident and to Sasuke and Hinata's quarrel and lastly to her quiting. "Sakura... I only found out today that Hinata is really... um, rich..." Deidara said. Sakura nnow understood the reason of the call... the blonde wanted to know why Hinata was living in low profile.

"Dei-chan... Hinata is really different... we have been friends like almost forever..." Sakura started as he listened. Deidara found out that Hinata loved doing charity work... she would donate food and clothes to the poor... offered her services in orphanages. She was a simple rich girl who wanted to be independent for once in her life. Deidara always thought things like this were all imaginary... like a fairytale story. Hinata was an exception... He never thought she was related to the rich Hyuga clan. No wonder she was poised and elegant. Sasuke must find out this crime he just commited against the Hyuga heiress.

* * *

Hinata reached home looking like a wreck. She was thankful her father was out... their mansion was quiet and she loved it. She threw herself to her bed and beagn crying. She pitied herself... she was sad... for she was actually at the process of admitting to herself that she liked Sasuke in a special way. But after that incident, she promised herself to never think about Sasuke. She will take over their company. She will be the boss Sasuke could and would never be. She was a different woman now. A year's experience was enough to wake her of the reality around. She will make changes... she will change life in every possible way she can.

* * *

Hi all... thanks for the reviews, alerts, favorites... I am so happy...

...Happier if my koibito will e-mail me...

Thanks a lot guys...

I am doing my best to update as fast as I can...

(^_^)


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Disclaimer Facts:

_...I do not own Naruto... I just wish I do..._

_...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language... all my works are unbeta-ed and I don't use a spell-checker..._

_...I'm really fond of punctuations..._

_...I am really hoping for reviews... it makes me (and other authors) happy and inspired..._

THIS IS SASUHINA FANFIC STORY...

_Please enjoy..._

_

* * *

_

**you and me equals love**

chapter 20

Hinata went to see her father in his study one day... She gave a soft knock and waited for her father to give the go signal. "Hinata... what a surprise... is there something that you would like to talk about?" he asked as she came in. Her eyes were not at sparkly and innocent as they were. Her father noticed the pain in his daughter's eyes. He never meddled with his children... their affairs where their responsibility, but Hinata was an exception. He was fond of her... she was daddy's girl after all. "Yes, daddy... I've finally decided to work for the company... I think it's about time for me to do so..." the revelation made Hiashi Hyuga smile.

"Hinata.. I am so happy to hear that..." Hiashi said as he motioned his daughter to come near him. Hinata walked towards her father. "What made you finally decide this?" he asked as he held her hand. Hinata smiled "Well daddy... I have learned a lot from my working experience... I have learned on what kind of person I wanted to be..." she said as her voice slightly quivered. Hiashi looked at his daughter, he saw the sad glint on her eyes. "Is everything okay?" he asked and Hinata nodded. "Did he hurt you Hinata?" her father asked. Hinata looked at her father... she knew her father had knowledge who her previous employer was.

"No daddy... he didn't hurt me... he just opened my eyes to reality..." she said and her father nodded. Hiashi knew that her daughter somehow liked the singer... she wouldn't act this way if everything worked out fine... it was her mind's way of sour-graping the things that happened to her. He trusted his daughter's instincts and decisions. He will let her have her way. He will not ask questions... he will just wait for the time she will open up to him. He got up from his chair and went to get a couple of documents. He placed them before Hinata and said "This is how the company works..." he started as Hinata gave all her attention to what her father was saying.

* * *

_Japan... Uchiha Residence..._

Sasuke was sulking in his room. He didn't leave Japan even after Itachi's funeral... he was in their house with Deidara who kept him company. "Dei-chan... you are keeping something from me... I've noticed the forlorn look you are sporting for days now..." he said with a scowl on his handsome face. Deidara sighed, he didn't want to tell Sasuke what he found out about Hinata. This is not the right time... the young raven was still recovering from the loss. "It's nothing Sasuke-kun... I'm just stressed, that's all..." he lied. But Sasuke can read him like an open book and grumbled "Yeah, right..." and Deidara sighed. He just can't lie to his pet.

"Sasuke-kun..." Deidara started as Sasuke looked intently at the blonde... his brows meeting, his dark eyes blazing "Talk... I'm listening..." he ordered. Lately Sasuke became moody... and motionless. He would spend hours staring at God-knows-what... it was a miracle he noticed Deidara. "Sasuke... you need to take over the business Itachi left..." he said. Sasuke nodded, he knew that time will come... he was aware that he needed to take over the family business... he had a business degree after all... but he wasn't ready yet... he was still too shaken from what happened to his brother.

"Dei-chan... I am leaving show business for this new career..." he said in a low voice. Deidara looked at Sasuke... he didn't see any bitterness. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes... if I continue singing.. all of my songs will be sad songs... let me leave at my peak..." he added. Deidara nodded... Naruto will take over Sasuke's throne. "As you wish Sasuke-kun... I will always be behind you..." the blonde smiled. "Dei-chan... I know you still have something to say..." he looked at the blonde. Deidara gulped... he was really having a hard time on how to start telling Sasuke about Hinata.

"Well... Sasuke.. it's about...um... Hina-" his sentence wasn't finished when Sasuke growled "Stop! Don't mention that name... don't tell me anything about her..." he snapped. Deidara sighed... again, the tantrum came back. He shut his mouth and turned away. Sasuke would be so sorry once he finds out. Deidara vowed that he will never try to open any topic pertaining Hinata anymore. Sasuke scowled. He needed a diversion to keep his mind busy. He was afraid Deidara might find out... the reason why he didn't want to talk about Hinata... he was afraid his lips might slip the fact that he missed her... terribly... and he was sorry by the way he acted.

3 days after Itachi's death, Sasuke had a long reflection... he knew he lived a life filled with hatred and pain... Hinata was the only color that occurred in his life... he hated to admit that, but she made him change in a way... his jealousy made him act and think unfairly and in rage. Itachi was right... he shouldn't have never let her go... but his pride was keeping him... and instead of looking for her, he decided to forget her. It was a hard task... she haunted him in every possible way. In his creams... on the street.. his heart would go crazy if he would see a woman with dark hair... this made Sasuke stay at home and sulk...

He would never admit it to anyone... not even to himself... no one will ever know that there was a time that he liked Hinata... who was she anyway? He was so sure of himself... Sasuke was determined to drown himself to work and forget her. He had no time to love... now that he had a new burden placed on his shoulders. He was going to be a different man... his tears were enough... Itachi can never come back. He needed to live life. Sasuke got up from his sulking and gave a good stretch. He was ready to face the world again. Silently, Deidara watched Sasuke get a hold of himself. It was finally, about time!

Deidara called for a press con as Sasuke requested. The press went wild with the little information Deidara gave them. They negotiated the date of the big revelation. Teasers about the big event started popping like mushrooms all over... newspapers... magazines... internet... television... every possible media tool was struck by this upcoming craze. Sasuke's fans were hysterical... Many requested for an interview, but Sasuke declined. everything will be settled in one day only... the world will know the real score... the ultimate plan of the great Sasuke Uchiha!

The big day came... all television networks, all radio stations... local and abroad had a representative. Cameras were scattered everywhere. All attention was set towards an empty table and chair in the middle of the conference room. Sasuke haven't arrived yet... it was still 8:30 in the morning... the schedule was set for 9. The reporters were busy fidgeting, they kept looking at their watches. The others were busy adjusting their recorders and video cameras. Everyone waited... until someone came in like a breeze and said "He's here... Sasuke Uchiha just entered the building..." and the crowd gasped.

* * *

_Hyuga mansion... 9 in the morning..._

Hinata was checking her belongings for the last time... she was on her way to New York. She was already dressed and so was her father who was taking her to their newly opened US branch. While she waited, she turned the tv on... nothing was good... she changed channels a couple of times... suddenly her attention was caught when the header said "Flash Report". She tilted her head and waited for the headlines when she heard her father call "Hinata dear... If you are ready, let's go..." Hiashi called out. Hinata nodded and turned the tv off "Coming daddy..." she called out as she walked out of her room with her luggage.

* * *

_Conference room..._

Sasuke took a deep breath as he entered the room... countless flashing blinded his way to his seat. He was thankful that he was wearing a pair of sunglasses. Deidara walked behind him. He took his seat and removed his shades of. He looked up and saw that the room was fully packed. He smirked and pulled the microphone near his lips "Good morning everyone... thank you for coming..." he started. No one dared to say a word. He looked around, took a deep breath and continued "You all know what happened to me recently... and you all know that we own a company..." he said, clenching his fists.

"Since my brother has left, I am the next and only living heir of our family business..." he added, is voice firm and in monotone. "I will be leaving show business..." loud gasps where heard "... and I will take my brother's place in the company..." he said. Cameras flashed and questions started to surface. Deidara calmed the commotion. Sasuke patiently answered each and every question thrown at him. His answers were firm, precise and with finality. Until one question caught him off-guard "Uchiha-san, your personal secretary... Hinata Hyuga... how is she related to the Hyugas of Byakugan Corporation?" Sasuke's jaw fell.

Deidara clenched his teeth. Sasuke regained his composure and answered the question "I'm sorry mister reporter but this question is out of range. if you need that information, you can actually got to Byakugan Corporation's front desk and ask them directly. Other people's matters are not of my responsibility..." Sasuke answered curtly, gaining a few smiles from the press. Deidara wanted to laugh, very well said... how he wanted to pat Sasuke's back for coming up with a safe answer like that. The press con continued for a couple of more hours. Sasuke finally felt relieved... as soon as he stepped out of the building, he was already a changed man.

**~tbc~**

* * *

_Forgive me... _

_I can;t believe it's been months now since I updated this..._

_I really had a writer's block with this fic... _

_I was too focused with my Uchiha Diaries..._

_Please don't hate me... _

_I lost inspiration when my darling koibito told me that she was having problems..._

_Depression hit me... this fic was made for her... _

_I wish that I can somehow soothe the sadness in her heart with the few chapters that is left of this fic..._

_Guys, thanks for staying with me..._

_And like I said before... I finish what I start... even if it takes too long..._

_I love you guys... thanks... I hope you enjoy..._


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Disclaimer Facts:

_...I do not own Naruto... I just wish I do..._

_...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language... all my works are unbeta-ed and I don't use a spell-checker..._

_...I'm really fond of punctuations..._

_...I am really hoping for reviews... it makes me (and other authors) happy and inspired..._

THIS IS SASUHINA FANFIC STORY...

_Please enjoy..._

_

* * *

_

**you and me equals love**

chapter 21

_Japan... Uchiha building... Main branch of Sharingan Inc. ..._

The very next day Sasuke reported to the office. The vice president welcomed him and offered his condolences. Sasuke had no time to sulk, he neglected the business for days now. He went directly to work. Deidara started managing Naruto. Business flowed smoothly for both of them. Sasuke was a fast learner and very observant. If he lived a rebellious life before, he was now making up for his mistakes. He was applying the knowledge he got from his degree. He was efficient and fair, and he can hear positive feedback from the employees. For the first time in his life Sasuke felt good... literally.

Sasuke knew Itachi was strict and all... and now he understood why his brother acted like that. Being in charge of something as big as this... making critical decisions that could either make or break the future was no joke. But Sasuke decided to make things less frigid... He was not Itachi, he was Sasuke... and he will make changes happen. Sasuke would tend to hold huddled meetings everyday to tackle with the team their daily improvements and issues. Time management and good planning were the main keys to success and with a dash of good employer-employee relationship, everything was moving upwards.

_New York, USA..._

Hinata arrived in New York filled with excitement. Her eyes marveled at the western aura of the place. Her father gave her a comforting smile. They dropped their things at the private flat her father bought for her. She freshened up a bit and together, she and her father went to HH Towers... the building they owned and the place where Hinata would be working. Everything was new to her... the building looked really... different... her eyes danced with delight as she absorbed everything she passed by. Her father chuckled "Just wait till evening... you will be more awed than you are now..." he said and Hinata smiled.

They entered the building and were greeted by the guards. Soon she was already in the main area where the business ran... computers were everywhere, keeping track of the demands and supplies of their products.. the shipment... the raw materials... everything. Hinata looked at her father, he nodded "You can do this my dear..." he said with a confident smile. Hinata nodded "I will... thanks daddy..." she said. Her father led her to an office room. A tall American man, who looked good enough to be a movie star greeted them. "Ah, Mr. Hyuga... a pleasure to see you again..." he greeted.

"Good morning, Mr. Anderson... it's nice to see you again..." her father answered in straight english. Hinata was glad she took English language during college. Mr. Anderson smiled and looked at Hinata "And who is this lovely lady?" his smile was dazzling. Hinata blushed a bit. "This is my eldest daughter, Hinata... I hope you can show her around... she will be handling this branch..." Hiashi proudly said and the man nodded. Steven Anderson was the junior CEO of Byakugan Corporation's New York Branch. Hinata shook hands with the man "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Anderson..." she said and the man smiled "The pleasure is mine, Miss Hyuga..." he grinned.

They immediately got to work. Steven started explaining to Hinata how the business runs... showing her graphs from the previous month's reports. Hinata was smart and absorbed everything she was informed. Steven complimented on her... "If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask me..." he added and Hinata nodded. Then the three of them headed towards Hinata's office, it was a bright office, with tall window glasses on three walls. One could have a good view of the entire city from there. The walls and borders were painted in lilac, purple and violet hues. And Hinata fell instantly in love with the room "It's perfect!" she declared and both men smiled.

* * *

_4 years later..._

"Miss Hyuga, here are the documents that you requested..." a pretty red-head smiled as she handed Hinata a folder. Hinata smiled and nodded her thanks. She had been working in New York for the past 3 years, managing their company's 8 US branches. They were now planning to open 4 more. She only visited Japan for special family occasions... most of the time she would work... work... and more work. Hinata's father was getting worried, her daughter never had a social life... but by the way she was drowning herself at work was getting very alarming. Hinata never attended parties, except ones that were sponsored by the company.

Hinata was doing wonderful with her job... her ideas for the improvement of the business never failed. Her panel meetings were always productive. Many business associates admired the beautiful heiress, they tried to set her up with their sons or themselves (if the age was forgivable) but Hinata would always politely refuse. Many thought that she might have a secret lover. They would ask her about it, and her response was always a gracious smile. Hinata had no time for socializing, everyday was a new challenge... anew experience... she needed all the distraction she can get... for the reason she dared her mind not to think.

But despite of her schedule and all the distractions... as soon as Hinata is alone in the confines of her room... she would cry... her mind cooperated with her, but her heart never did. She never broke her promise to herself... she promised years before that she would never use the internet to search on Sasuke... she never heard anything about him. She didn't know what happened to him... or to his career. She kept telling herself she didn't care... but her heart would never lie to her. She was still sad and hurt... she couldn't forget him. She tried, but always ended up crying for her first love.

Her dreams haunted her.. she would always dream of Sasuke... unconsciously, her heart would create his picture and play it on her mind over and over again. Hinata was getting hopeless. She can't go on like this. They weren't even a couple. It was a stupid one-sided, un-official love affair. Hinata rolled out of her bed, it was friday around 10 in the evening. She can't sleep... she got out of her room and went towards the living room. She saw her bag and folders. She then remembered that there were a couple of letters that she didn't have time to open earlier. She decided to look at them right now.

She pulled the stack of letters out of her bag and sat on the couch. She flipped through the letters until one caught her eye. It was an invitation... to a cocktail party to be exact. Hinata tapped her fingers on her knees... She smiled... she will accept the invitation. She re-read he invitation... it was a good party... every business man or woman were invited. The party was sponsored by some private organization and it was done yearly. It was a good place to find new business partners and business ventures. Hinata decided to buy a new dress. It's been ages since she shopped for herself.

The next morning Hinata woke up around 9, alert and excited. She didn't have any work on Saturdays and Sundays... she prepared her breakfast and took a quick shower. She was off to the mall that morning... the party was happening tonight. It was her first time to engage into some socializing again... in years. She decided to dress with just a pair of jeans and a shirt. She tied her long hair in ponytail. She wore a pair of baby doll shoes. She glanced at her reflection on her full length mirror and giggled. She looked exactly like the way she dressed up when she was a teenager.

Hinata took a cab and headed towards the nearest mall. She entered a couple of boutiques and scanned for something to wear. She spent 2 hours circling around. She frowned, nothing fit her criteria... some of the dresses were too flashy or too short. She decided to look for a pair of shoes first. She looked around and in less than an hour her attention was caught by a pair of strappy, high-heeled sandals. It was navy blue and was decorated with crystals and baby pearls. Hinata loved the sandals instantly. She went in the store and requested for her size. Minutes later, she was already carrying a paper bag with the sandals in it.

She continued to walk around, stopped by a Starbucks and grabbed a tall glass of mocha frappe. As she sipped her drink she passed by D&G's. She tilted her head a bit and thought that she didn't go in there to check for a prospect dress. She walked in and was greeted by a pretty girl in uniform. She looked around, checking the displays on the racks. The saleslady walked up to her and said "Ma'am, may I help you with what you are looking for..." she politely asked. Hinata then told her that she needed a cocktail dress. The girl's eyes twinkled "We have a couple of new arrivals on that section..." she offered as she pointed. Hinata walked towards the said spot.

She looked around, the dresses were too revealing... she was about to give up until her hand touched something that made her give it a second look. It was a beautiful formal dress... it was stretchy and the cloth was velvet... it had a tube-like front with a band bordering the space below the breast. It even had see-through long-sleeves, so it was covered but sexy at the same time. The design on the band were made of crystals and pearls... just like her sandals... and to wrap everything up, it's color was navy blue. Hinata got is off the rack and held it against her and looked at the mirror... '_perfect_' she thought. She told the lady her size and went to the counter. She paid for the dress and decided to go home... her journey to the mall was a success!

* * *

_Room 723... Waldorf-Astoria Hotel... 301 Park Avenue, New York... 10 am..._

Sasuke stretched his back. He just arrived from Tokyo. He flew over to meet some of his business partners and also to check with the status of the new branches of his 2 year old business _Amaterasu,_ a spa-like clinic for skin and hair health using Asian ingredients. Japanese were known for their fair skin and lustrous hair. Sasuke decided to venture with this type of business since he realized many men and women were getting more concerned about their skin and body. The first few branches in Japan were successful and many patriots wanted them to expand, so he did. He already have a total of 125 branches worldwide. The newest branches were in New York.

For the past 4 years, Sasuke grew matured... not only in his mind but in his looks as well. He was now a man... not the boy-heartthrob he was when he was still a singer. The pain he underwent did wonders to him. He was even more handsome now, his facial expression was more serious and it made him more shockingly attractive than ever. He was lying on his back as he flipped over the invitation card. A cocktail party tonight... he read. He closed his eyes and decided to sleep. He was tired from his flight. He threw his shoes off and covered his face with the invitation and in seconds was already fast asleep.

**~tbc~**

* * *

My brain is working wonders... I can't even believe it

Hahahahaha...

Thank you all for waiting...

I hope you enjoy...

* * *

**PS**

Thanks Koibito, for the message you sent me...

I'm so happy right now...

Lot's of love...


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Disclaimer Facts:

_...I do not own Naruto... I just wish I do..._

_...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language... all my works are unbeta-ed and I don't use a spell-checker..._

_...I'm really fond of punctuations..._

_...I am really hoping for reviews... it makes me (and other authors) happy and inspired..._

THIS IS SASUHINA FANFIC STORY...

_Please enjoy..._

_

* * *

_

**You and Me Equals Love**

Chapter 22

Hinata was nervous... in a good way. It was her first socializing in years. She already showered earlier and now busy applying make up. She already had her dress on but covered it with a robe to avoid make up from getting on to it. She decided to pile her hair on top of her head. She managed with the help the of a large hair pin. She looked at her table clock... it was already 6:30 in the evening... the party will start at around 8. Hinata smiled as she looked at her reflection. Ino was a good teacher, she taught Hinata some make-up tips. She was glad she successfully pinned her hair up without difficulty.

After she was satisfied with her reflection, she stood up and went to get her sandals on. She was happy with her purchase, the sandals felt perfectly comfortable even with the high heels. She twirled around and giggled. She felt like a princess going to a ball... minus the long gown, that is. She glanced at the clock again, it was already fifteen minutes past 7. She needed to hurry... she didn't want to be late. She removed the robe off and her midnight blue dress clung to her lithe figure. The dark transparent sleeves covered her skin, but it didn't conceal the softness and creamy color of her complexion.

She got her purse and keys and went to start her car. She needed to bring her own ride, an alibi that she always carries to prevent men from asking to take her home. She started the engine, went out of her gates, locked them and drove off towards the venue of the party. Hinata was expecting to see a lot of public faces at the party. She was hoping that she'd find some familiar faces so she can mingle with them and not stay alone in a corner. Soon she reached the place. The garden set was magnificent. The swimming pool was lit and the house was glowing like gold under the evening sky.

Hinata found a space and parked her car. She checked her reflection on her compact mirror and walked towards the entrance. She was greeted by a butler, asking for her invitation. She opened her purse and showed the man the invitation "Thank you Miss Hyuga..." the man bowed as Hinata flashed him a gracious smile. He directed her inside and the place was already half-full. There were many women in fancy clothes and men in their best suits. Everyone looked beautiful. Hinata slowly made her way in... she hoped she could blend easily with the crowd.

Sasuke woke around 7pm. Good thing he set his phone for alarm earlier. He got up from bed and began undressing. He headed towards the bathroom and let the cold water wake him up. Sasuke hated parties, or any form of celebration... but this was for his business. He was used to act infront of people... his could mask his feeling quiet well... which is really good when you are in the business world... flowery words and sweet smiles always brought you to great heights. Sasuke finished his shower and went to dress up. Business is business... but for some reason... he was feeling different tonight, he just can't pinpoint why.

Sasuke was dreased in a dark charcoal suit... he splashed some cologne and went to get his shoes on. He pocketed the invitation and went out of his hotel room. He received a couple of admiring glances from the women patrons of the hotel as he passed by. He flashed them his trademark smirk... the smirk that sent millions of fan girls ga-ga over him before. Sasuke can't imagine how shallow some women can get... he received a lot of proposal... a number of indecent ones... all where now just a memory of who he once was. Sasuke never regretted leaving the limelight... except for one exception.

Though Deidara always told him that he was transparent, Sasuke refused to believe his manager. The blonde kept teasing him that he was obviously in love... he never dared to think of her anymore nowadays. But right now... as he was sitting in the cab that was taking him to the party... she suddenly popped out of nowhere... 'she'... she was always called 'she' in his mind. He never dared to say her name anymore. It took him 2 solid years to forget her... but her voice... she would alaways haunt him... in his sleep... he would still see her, no matter how blurry she was... it was still her... like always.

Sasuke sighed as he tried to shoo her off his mind. Why now, for Kami's sake. Sasuke was emotionally cold... though he had bed flings... but it was just to fill his physical needs. He never found anyone who could fill the emptiness in his heart. The cab driver cleared his throat. Sasuke finally reached the venue. He paid the man and gave a generous tip. He got off the cab and headed towards the entrance. He was greeted by the butler. He gave the man his invitation card and he walked in. The place was amazing... the glittering chandeliers... the colors... it was one fancy party indeed.

"Miss Hyuga..." she heard someone call her. She looked back and saw one of her father's business partners smiling. She smiled and gave a small bow "Haito-san... a pleasure to see you..." she politely said. The man laughed "The pleasure is all mine... you look very beautiful tonight... if I may say..." the man complimented her and Hinata blushed "Thank you..." she responded. The obviously liked her, Hinata had to distance herself from him. She then sat on one of the tables. She stayed there for just like 5 minutes... then the drinks started pouring and as well as the invites to dance.

"For you miss..." the waiter said... one at a time until her table looked like a cocktail bar. Hinata flushed... she needed to find someone that would keep her away from this. She stood up and she felt someone give her a tap on her shoulder. "Shikamaru!" she exclaimed happily. "Hi Hina... I'm glad you still remember me..." the brunette smiled. Shikamaru was Hinata's classmate in high school. "Of course... how can I forget our class president?" she joked. Shikamaru chuckled. "You alone?" he asked as he looked around. Hinata snaked her arm on Shikamaru "Not anymore..." she giggled and they both laughed.

"Really Shika... stay with me..." she pleaded after she told the brunette her tale. "I dunno... I will never make it out alive... now all the men here are glaring daggers at me..." Shikamaru teased Hinata. Hinata pouted "Shika... please?" she gave him a sad face. Shikamaru started laughing "Don't pout... I was just kidding... it would be my honor to serve as your date for tonight..." he smiled. Hinata didn't know how to thank Shikamaru. She will be in debt with him forever. They both sat on a table near the pool. She urged Shikamaru to talk about his business.

The two of them talked about almost everything under the sun... catching up with friends and stuff. The party was just getting started as the guests started arriving. Shikamaru and Hinata decided to walk around, hoping to see another familiar face. They met a friend of Shikamaru's. They chatted for a few minutes until the woman started sighing "Isn't he just something?" she said dreamily. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow "Who is it?". The woman used her lips and pointed at the direction where she was looking at "Him... Sasuke Uchiha..." she responded with a sigh.

* * *

sorry it took me so long to update...

but like I said... I will finish all my stories...

Thanks for staying with me...


	24. Chapter 24

uthor's Disclaimer Facts:

_...I do not own Naruto... I just wish I do..._

_...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language... all my works are unbeta-ed and I don't use a spell-checker..._

_...I'm really fond of punctuations..._

_...I am really hoping for reviews... it makes me (and other authors) happy and inspired..._

THIS IS SASUHINA FANFIC STORY...

_Please enjoy..._

_

* * *

_

**You and Me Equals Love**

Chapter 23

Hinata felt herself go numb. Did she hear it right? She didn't dare look to make sure that it was really him. She didn't know how she would react. She took a few quick breaths and tried to calm herself. Sasuke can't be here... They should not meet... "Hina... you look pale... are you okay?" Shikamaru commented. Hinata nodded "Yes, I am fine Shika..." she said, happy that her voice came out firm. Hinata was looking at her feet when she heard Shikamaru commented "Who could ever think that the famous singer can be a whiz in the business world..." she looked up with his comment in surprise.

"You must've heard about him Hina... I mean all his songs were like playing on every station... he had billboards everywhere..." Shikamaru said. Hinata nodded "Yes Shika... I... I have heard of him..." she agreed. Shikamaru's friend, her name was Akiko... was blushing hard "Yes... he is so dreamy... I had all his albums... and even until now I still listen to them... too bad he left the music industry after his brother died..." she commented. Hinata suddenly thought of Itachi... and everything Sasuke yelled at her started coming back. She felt hurt... all over again.

Sasuke was busy talking to an oil tycoon when his attention was caught. 'Stop it!' he scolded himself as his eyes followed the woman in red. She had long dark hair... and by instinct... his senses would react, like it did before. He always had a weakness for long dark hair. Sasuke needed freedom from his past... he knew that the only cure was to see her again... he needed to see Hinata... to find out if he still had feelings for her or it's all just part of his painful past. He could never forget her... though he wanted to... his system seemed to have rooted Hinata to his sanity for good.

"I'm sorry... I got distracted... you were saying?" he asked. The man he was talking to chuckled "Quiet alright Mr. Uchiha... I got distracted myself... that woman is really a prized beauty... if I were half my age, I would woo her..." the elderly man chuckled. Sasuke was intrigued "Who may I ask?" he said as he tried to look around. The oil tycoon smiled as he nudged Sasuke to the exact location where he was looking at. Sasuke looked that way... and held his breath... there stood Hinata... in a dark blue dress... he was so sure it was her... she was the only one he knew that had eyes like that.

"Do you know her Mr. Uchiha? I think she is near your age..." the man commented. Sasuke remained silent, the man guessed Sasuke doesn't know her. "That's Hinata Hyuga... you japanese have cute names..." the man chuckled. Sasuke wasn't listening anymore. All his senses were now foucsed on Hinata... she looked different... in a good way... she have grown... grown into a fine woman. Her smile... that smile that used to make his heart skip a beat... Kami... he still liked her... this was bad. How come he can never seem to forget her?

"She got you mesmerized, eh?" the man joked. "Go to her son... there's a long line to wait..." the man continued to tease Sasuke. Sasuke gave the man a smirk "If you insist Mr. Medina... I will go to Miss Hyuga..." Sasuke said as he excused himself. Sasuke slipped off the crowd and chose a solitary chair near the bar. There he had a bird's eye view of Hinata... she wasn't alone... she was with a brunette with a high hairdo. How would he greet her? Why was he having doubts with his charisma? For the first time in years, Sasuke felt nervous.

The lights started to dim and the ballroom started to get filled with dancing couples. Sasuke continued to watch Hinata... he missed her... terribly... no lies... he can't deny it anymore. The man she was with clung to her like glue. Sasuke hope they would dance, so he can interfere with the pair and snatch Hinata off. He continued to drink as he spied on Hinata... he had 4 servings of Scotch now... and was downing his fifth glass. She had her hair up... it looked nice, but Sasuke hope she let her hair loose... well he will see to it later that it would happen.

"Come on Hinata, let's dance..." Shikamaru told Hinata. "I can't dance... I don't know how..." she protested. Shikamaru laughed "Just sway with me... if you sit all alone... your admirers will not stop asking you for a dance..." he said. Hinata thought that the brunette was right "Okay... you have a point... let's go... but you gotta teach me..." she whispered. Shikamaru nodded and led Hinata to the dance floor. The brunette gave Hinata simple steps and instructions. Soon she was getting the hang of dancing. "See? You're a natural..." Shikamaru commented and it made Hinata blush.

They continued to dance. Shikamaru was a true friend... he never left her. They passed by the refreshments table and the brunette got her a punch. They sat near the pool and soon decided to dance again. Waltz was not tiring, as explained by Shikamaru. Hinata agreed... her new shoes was a plus factor... it was comfortable. "So Hina... how come you don't have a boyfriend yet?" his question caught her by surprise. "I... well... I don't think this is the right time..." she responded. "Maybe Mr. Right is just around the corner and you just didn't notice him..." Shikamaru teased.

"How about you?" she threw back. Shikamaru gave a dreamy smile "I am engaged Hina... I'll let you meet her, if the opportunity comes." he said. Hinata smiled "Really? What's her name?" she asked. "Temari... she is a photographer... she made a photoshoot with Uchiha before..." he explained. Hinata's sharp memory picture the girl with blonde hair that she have seen before "She is blonde right?" she asked and Shikamaru nodded "You've met her?" he asked. "Nope, but I have seen her before..." she replied and Shikamaru gave her a smile. The photographer and the graphic artist... what a perfect pair...

Shikamaru gently twirled Hinata around. She giggled as she continued to sway with Shikamaru's lead. Sasuke on the other hand decided that the pair danced for too long. He also heard that the song was ending. He walked straight towards the dancing pair. Hinata wasn't facing him... good, Sasuke thought...it eased his tensed nerves. He gently tapped Shikamaru's shoulder, cleared his throat and said "May I have the next dance?" his melodic baritone voice floated. Hinata came to a halt. She knew that voice, she was afraid to look. Shikamaru released Hinata and handed her to Sasuke.

Hinata looked at Shikamaru with pleading eyes as Sasuke took her away from him. Shikamaru looked at Hinata sadly mouthing 'sorry' at her. Sasuke pulled Hinata close... too close that Hinata can smell the perfume Sasuke was using... it was the same perfume he had years ago... Hinata can't understand why after all these years... he still had the same effect on her. She refused to look at him but Sasuke thumbed her chin up. Her pale eyes met his dark ones... he was still the same as he was before. He looked at her and said "Hello Hinata, it's been a while..." his voice was so cold that it could probably freeze the pool outside.

* * *

Thanks for reading... :)


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

**I am really sorry for not updating this story... I lost my muse... but hopefully it's back... I want to thank you all for patiently waiting for my long absence... I love you all... :-***

* * *

Author's Disclaimer Facts:

_...I do not own Naruto... I just wish I do..._

_...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language... all my works are unbeta-ed and I don't use a spell-checker..._

_...I'm really fond of punctuations..._

_...I am really hoping for reviews... it makes me (and other authors) happy and inspired..._

THIS IS SASUHINA FANFIC STORY...

_Please enjoy..._

* * *

**You and Me Equals Love**

**Chapter 24**

"You've changed... in a good way..." he commented as he continued to gaze at her. His eyes bore right through her... she felt her blood rising. Hinata said nothing, afraid of what her mouth might express. He smirked at her, Hinata always had the cutest blushes... Sasuke thought. "Aren't you gonna talk to me?" he coaxed her as she felt his hand on her nape. "I've got nothing to say..." she said in a small voice. "She speaks... finally..." Sasuke laughed with sarcasm. Hinata frowned at Sasuke, despite the perfume... he smelled like he had been drinking. He moved closer and pulled out the silver pin that held her hair up.

Her dark locks fell like a curtain of silk on her back. "There... that looks much better..." he commented as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Did you come to me just to destroy my hairdo?" she asked him curtly. Sasuke laughed... his laughter sounded like bells chiming. "Hinata... I see that you are doing good... your career... your life... your err... um, so called lovelife..." he said as he gave Shikamaru's direction a frown. The first few bars of the next song started to fill the air. It was 'Sway' by Michael Buble. Sasuke smirked as he maneuvered Hinata's lithe body to dance with him.

"You should have not disturbed us... we..." Hinata started to say but was immediately cut off "My dear... I know body language... that brunette is not your boyfriend... you should see the way you both danced... he had the word 'respect' printed all over his body for you..." Sasuke explained. Hinata dared not to say another word. Though against her will, she continued to move with Sasuke. "What happened to us Hinata?" Sasuke whispered to her ear. Hinata gave a small gasp. "I thought we were a team..." he added. "Sasuke... there was never an 'us'..." she silently responded.

Sasuke's heart was beating like crazy. Why the hell did he ask her that? Must be the alcohol. Though he wanted to tell her he was sorry... sorry for acting like a complete dumb ass before. He wanted to make amends... he wanted her to come back. But his pride is keeping him from doing so. "I see... well, I'll be seeing you around..." he leaned to her ear as the song was reaching it's finale. He faced her and in a flash he cupped her face and kissed her on the lips. Hinata was dumbfounded. Everything stopped. The world came to a halt. All she can feel was Sasuke's warm lips on her own.

Sasuke released her, turned back and walked away... leaving a shocked Hinata standing on the dance floor. Shikamaru came to her aid. He led Hinata to a table and waited for her to recover. "Hinata are you alright?" he asked. Hinata nodded "Yes... yes, I think I am..." she said weakly. Shikamaru frowned "You know that guy... don't you?" he asked. Hinata looked at Shikamaru... she gave a small nod. She took a deep breath and told Shikamaru her tale. She opened everything up... except the feelings she kept for the raven-haired man.

Shikamaru listened, he was glad that Hinata was telling him this. How can he help her if he knew nothing about her past. The moment he saw him kiss her, Shikamaru knew that something was going on. "Why did he kiss you?" he asked. Hinata shrugged "I...I don't know... he seemed kinda drunk..." she said as she thought of the bitter taste that still lingered on her lips. "Hina... I think he likes you... maybe his pride is keeping him... from the story you said... it seems that the great Uchiha fell in love with his secretary..." Shikamaru's eyes lit up.

"Shika... that's impossible..." Hinata whined. "Hina... that man is used to flashy women begging at his feet... you are different... you are sweet and innocent..." Shikamaru explained "... and definitely not a fan-girl..." she added and that comment made the brunette laugh. "Yes... that one for sure..." the brunette chuckled. He then looked at Hinata... in a serious tone he asked "What did you feel when you saw him earlier?" Hinata eyed Shikamaru "I...I was scared..." she confessed. "Hina... talk to him... I think you both like each other..." the silent genius recommended. Hinata frowned at that comment.

Hinata sighed, Shikamaru was her smartest friend. He was good with analysis and he can read her well. She bit her lower lip. She felt Shikamaru pat her back "Don't be afraid of falling in love Hinata... love doesn't always come in a smooth way... sometimes you need to get hurt in order to learn..." he smiled. She felt happy with what she heard. Maybe she needs to talk to Sasuke... no, maybe she shouldn't make the first move... "Just let fate work it's way..." she heard Shikamaru add. She nodded and smiled "Thanks for listening Shika... I feel so much better..." she grinned.

"You've kept it in there for too long... you gotta loosen up sometime..." he smiled. Hinata nodded "Yeah, I better not mope anymore..." she said as she raised her head up high. "That's the spirit... so shall we dance again?" Shikamaru laughed. Hinata nodded "Yeah... just promise me you wont let me out of your sight..." she pouted. Shikamaru gave her a small salute "Will do ma'am... I thought it was okay for you to dance with another earlier..." he grinned sheepishly. Hinata giggled "Let's go Shika... you still have to teach me how to do the swing..." she said as she pulled the brunette to the dance floor.

* * *

Sasuke was standing alone by the garden. He was holding another glass of Scotch. His mind kept replaying what just happened. Why did he kiss her? He was surprised why he did that, though it felt that it was just the right thing to do. Kami, he missed her. Must he go back and tell her that he is sorry? Sasuke can't make up his mind... he needed to talk to her... alone... when he is not drunk and when they are not watched. Despite his absence in the music world, he was still bombarded by paparazzi. He was so sure that that reckless kiss will be headlines tomorrow.

He downed the contents of the glass in one gulp. He needed to go home... he already got the contact numbers of his prospect business partners. He needed to get away from her and his thoughts. He left the glass on the corner and walked out of the party. He hailed a cab and gave the name of the hotel where he was staying. He gave the driver a generous tip. He threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes. He can still see her... he can still feel her... Damn! Sasuke got a pillow, covered his face with it and gave a loud scream.

* * *

Hinata was now home. She dropped Shikamaru to the hotel he was staying since she had a car. She was now staring on the ceiling... she can't get a wink of sleep. She slowly touched her lips with her fingers... she could still feel Sasuke's stinging kiss... She squinted her eyes shut and scolded herself. She needs to stop thinking of him. She had enough press attention when she still worked with the raven. She didn't like to get that kind of attention again... She was no longer known as the secretary of the famous singer, Sasuke Uchiha... She was now Hinata Hyuga, heiress of the Byakugan enterprise!

~tbc~


	26. Chapter 26

******A/N**

**I am really sorry for not updating this story... I still can't find my muse...I want to thank you all for patiently waiting for my long absence... I love you all... :-***

* * *

Author's Disclaimer Facts:

_...I do not own Naruto... I just wish I do..._

_...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language... all my works are unbeta-ed and I don't use a spell-checker..._

_...I'm really fond of punctuations..._

_...I am really hoping for reviews... it makes me (and other authors) happy and inspired..._

THIS IS SASUHINA FANFIC STORY...

_Please enjoy..._

* * *

**You and Me Equals Love**

**Chapter 25**

The next day, Hinata decided to go to work early. She took a shower and dressed in a hurry. Her heart was pounding like crazy. She had this very weird feeling that something was going to happen today. She hated her intuition, because most of the time it was right. She applied light make up and tied her hair in a ponytail. She double checked her bag and made sure that she had everything she needed : keys, wallet, cellphone... everything was set. She turned off the lights and made sure that her house was safe to leave. She took a deep breath and opened her door. The annoying gut feeling was still in her and she hated it.

The moment she got out of her apartment... she was instantly bombarded by a lot of people. Cameras were flashing and a lot of people were talking at the same time. Here it was... the paparazzi... She felt her blood go up. She did her best to get out of the swarm. She had a deaf ear... she went directly to her car and before she closed the door, she looked at the crowd and said "No comment... please, don't bother me anymore!" she exclaimed. She started the engine and stepped on the gas full fore. She was furious! She had only one man to blame... She decided to make a plan. She was going to kill Sasuke Uchiha!

She drove cautiously, glancing on her rear view mirror every once in a while. She hoped nobody was trailing her. She was definitely in a very bad mood. She wasn't able to get a goodnight sleep and here, her morning is being wrecked thanks to him. She wanted to call him, but she thought that maybe he changed his number already. She didn't actually deleted his number out of her phone book yet. But she knew she had to do that once she arrives at her office. She honked on the car before her the moment the traffic light turned green. She wasn't really this snappy, but she was getting at the edge of her self control.

She arrived at work and her head secretary, Julienne met her with reports. She explained a couple of items but Hinata wasn't listening. Her day started out bad... thanks to the wonderful incident that happened last night and add it up with the commotion this morning, she wasn't in the mood for anything. "Hina..." her thoughts were broken as she finally acknowledged the soft voice of her secretary. She felt ashamed "I'm sorry Julienne... I just have a lot in mind..." she apologized. The blonde nodded "I understand... it's the paparazzi, right?" she asked and Hinata nodded.

The woman giggled "I was surprised when I saw you on TV... I was watching the local news and your incident showed up in the showbiz portion..." she commented. "Do you know Sasuke Uchiha personally?" she asked. Hinata nodded "Yes... but I have nothing connected to him... we just know each other... I mean... we are both Japanese..." she explained. The woman smiled "Well... you have your kiss now to connect you with his name... it will run for a while... that man never looses the limelight... even after he retired from his singing career..." she sighed somewhat dreamily.

"You followed his career?" she asked. The elderly woman laughed "Not me... but my daughter... she is such a Sasuke fan... she likes American singers as well but she and her friends were like crazy for this man. She has tons posters of him in her room..." she laughed. Hinata smiled... it was not hard to believe that Sasuke's charms reached America... he was a superstar... "I see..." came her soft reply. "Just rest for a while dear... I will get you your coffee..." the woman offered. Hinata said her thanks as the woman left her office. Hinata sat on her swivel chair and pressed the bridge of her nose in frustration.

She stared at the black monitor and waited for it to come to life. She closed her eyes and took a deep inhale. She exhaled loudly hoping the said action would calm her. She wanted to think of nothing but work. But even now as her eyes were closed, all she can see was Sasuke and his taunting smile. When they were younger, he used to smirk. but last night, he gave him an alluring smile. She can't imagine herself, how can she be so keen with those details? She honestly didn't think of Sasuke for years. But why did that unexpected meeting last night caused a flood of memories come rushing back to her senses?

Julienne gave a soft knock and came in carrying a cup of coffee for her. She murmured her thanks and the woman left. She stared at the steaming cup for a while and drank it. It took half of the contents of her ceramic cup to stabilize her thinking. She began flipping over the numerous letters she receives daily. She needed to remove Sasuke off her system... she was able to do that years ago... she can do it again. She opened the letters and checked them. She arranged the letters, separating each mail and marking which department it should go to. She tried to wake herself and get to work.

She forced herself to concentrate on her papers. She was able to slowly make her way through her reports. She was able to clear her mind and fill it with stocks and deadlines. Julienne was a wonderful woman and didn't bother her as much as needed. Hinata was grateful. She drowned herself with everything. She didn't even take a break to have lunch. She just had her lunch delivered and she ate in her office. She was able to finish a 2-days worth of paperwork at around 3. She backed off from her computer to rest her tired eyes for a bit. She still have 2 hours to go and she knew she can make it.

Successfully, Hinata was able to complete her day without any other interruptions. She was happy with that, but she feared of what could happen the moment she steps out of the building. She hoped the press would not be there to mob her again of her privacy. She sighed as she arranged her desk. She saved her files turned her computer off. She got her bag and didn't even take time to check how she looked on her mirror. She was tired and unorganized as of the moment. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep. She had enough exposure to last a lifetime. She looked around and left the office with her fingers crossed.

She went towards the basement and slipped in her car. It was a good thing that her car's windows were tinted. She started the engine and left the building. She made the drive as quick as possible. She hoped and prayed that her apartment would be silent now. The last thing she needed was another attack of reporters. She gripped the wheel hard in frustration. Why did Sasuke have to show up again? She left Japan to leave him. Why can't he just stay there? She asked herself as she pouted. She reached home and was relieved that the front gate of her apartment was empty.

She got off the car to open the gates. She moved swiftly and was able to drive her car in. She quickly walked to close the gates. Everything was going smoothly. She was finally able to lock her gates. She then turned around and rushed towards her apartment door. But before she was able to make a step away from the gate she heard someone call her name. She stopped. The voice was very familiar. She was afraid to turn around and prove her suspicion. She had a bad day at the office and she knew she looked like a mess. Must she act as if she didn't hear her name? Or must she turn around and face reality?

**~tbc~**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N** : Sorry for the very looooonnnggggg hiatus. I was in a total slump. I can't believe this madness. I am sorry... I am really sorry... But always remember that no matter how long it takes... I will FINISH this story...!

* * *

Author's Disclaimer Facts:

_...I do not own Naruto... I just wish I do..._

_...I'm really sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language... all my works are unbeta-ed and I don't use a spell-checker..._

_...I'm really fond of punctuations..._

_...I am really hoping for reviews... it makes me (and other authors) happy and inspired..._

THIS IS SASUHINA FANFIC STORY...

_Please enjoy..._

* * *

**You and Me Equals Love**

**Chapter 26**

"Hinata, is that really you?" the voice asked. Hinata slowly turned around. "Hello Dei-chan. I thought I knew that voice." she smiled. Deidara smiled as well. He looked good. He seemed to have gained some weight since the last time they've seen each other. Deidara stood outside and she quickly opened it and motioned the man to come in. "You look really well. You seem to be compatible with America." he laughed. Hinata giggled. She honestly missed Deidara. He was the only one she can turn to when they still worked together. She led him in her apartment so that they could talk some more.

"So, what brings you here?" she asked as they sat on the sofa. Deidara flipped his hair and smiled. "I came here to make some negotiations for Naruto's concert." he explained as he took a sip of the canned beverage Hinata offered him. She smiled. She saw Naruto on the internet a couple of times in the past few years. She knew that the blonde's career was going well. "That's wonderful. It's going to be his first out of the country concert, right?" she asked and the blonde nodded. "He really is something. His charms couldn't be compared with Sasuke's... but he has his own charisma." he pointed out.

With the mention of the dreaded name, Hinata grew silent. Deidara noticed the sudden change. "Uh, you are still mad at him?" he asked. Hinata sighed. So Deidara wasn't aware what Sasuke did to her. He must be very busy with Naruto's career to check on Sasuke's doings. "Well Dei-chan... it's really a long story..." she sighed. Deidara propped up an arm and rested his head on it "...I am all ears. What happened Hinata?" he asked. She then started telling him her tale of her last meeting with Sasuke. Deidara listened intently as she spoke. She really needed her opinion on this matter.

She decided to open everything to Deidara. She needed his help to clear her mind. She can't hide from Sasuke forever. They now moved in the same world. Another meeting wasn't impossible. After the tale, they both grew silent. Deidara took a deep breath and sighed "I wish he would just find courage to confess. I know you are aware that he is attracted to you..." the blonde eyed her. Hinata gave a sour laugh "That is impossible... his tastes on women are far different from me... I am not a vamp or a bombshell... I am just a plane Jane..." she commented. Deidara started laughing at her.

"Sorry my dear... but don't get me wrong..." he said in between guffaws. "You are too innocent Hinata... aren't you aware how beautiful you are?" he asked as she looked at him. She never considered herself beautiful. She was still plain. Deidara smiled at her "Hinata... even if Sasuke won't admit it, I can see that he likes you. He may actually already love you... he's just not aware of it yet." the blonde stated. Hinata grew silent. Love? That was insane. The Sasuke she knew was so used to get everything he wanted that he really didn't need to ask for it. "You must be mistaken Dei-chan. Sasuke doesn't have feelings for me..." she whispered.

"Hinata... I know you and Sasuke had a bad past. I was there when you started to work for him. I saw the change that took place. I was really hopeful that it would continue. You were the missing puzzle in his life. I may have not voiced it often to you Hinata, but you were good for Sasuke." the blonde smiled and Hinata blushed. Maybe she was just denying those things. She wasn't blind, she was aware of those... just too pessismistic to fully believe in it. She looked at Deidara and gave a weak smile. "Sometimes, I really don't undersatnd him..." she confessed. "I have been with him for the longest of time... I also get confused with him." the blonde chuckled.

"Every bad thing happened all of a sudden... Itachi's death... your outburst... his surfacing feelings... he was too confused with all the pressure that he just exploded." the blonde said as he looked at his shoes. Hinata looked at her feet. The blonde was right. "I was really hoping that he will let go of his pride and apoligize to you. But when you left and when he didn't go after you, I felt sad. I thought that with you, Sasuke would have been a better man." the blonde explained. "But that was all in the past now... he has his own life." Hinata murmured. The blonde took her hands and patted them "Learn to forgive him... if you do, you will forget him." he advised.

"Hinata... I may not be good in relationships and stuff. But I know true love once I see it. Fate will make a way." he said as he got up. Hinata looked at Deidara. The man was serious. He looked at his watch and smiled "I have to go... we''ll meet again before I leave the city. I'll call you, hun..." he said. Hinata walked him to the gate. "Thank you for coming..." she said with a bow. Deidara bowed as well "Cheer up. Live life fully. Don't waste your youth." he said as he waved. Hinata watched him leave. She went back to her apartment after locking the gates and her door. She was alone again to wallow in her sadness.

She went to her room. She rested her head among the pillows and stared on the ceiling. Why was she sad? She asked herself. Her career was good. She have a loving family and a great circle of friends. But she still felt empty. She sighed as Deidara's words rang in her heard "Live live fully..." How? She asked. Her life was like a machine. She did things automatically everyday. She got up, went to work. Then from work she goes home to sleep. And the cycle goes one. She hated to admit to herself that she really did have a boring lifestyle. She was absolutely gonna be an old maid in the coming years.

Deidara was right in many things. She wasn't sure why she still can't forget Sasuke after all these years. First of all, they were not an item. Never was. Never will be. But she was a naive and inexperienced child in the matters of love when Sasuke came to her life. She never got over this madness because it was her first taste of attraction. She must find a hobby of some sort to free her mind. Maybe she needed a psychologist. Maybe she needed a new life. She was working too hard. Maybe... there were so many maybes in life. She closed her eyes and listened to her heart. Nothing... so far she heard nothing from it but silence... and of course, Sasuke.

She gave a loud sigh. She had no one to blame but herself. She have been so contented with life that she never took time to think what she really wanted. It wasn't too late. She was still young. She needed a distraction. But she knew she really didn't need a boyfriend. She just needed to find herself. Learn the reason of her life. She decided to take a break from work. She was sure her father won't mind. She will take a week off, go to a foreign island and forget who she was. Maybe she can also go on a religious retreat and learn cultures. She had so many options to choose from... but she wasn't excited.

She closed her eyes and flung a pillow over her face. She wasn't dumb. She knew exactly what to do. In order to get over your fears and anxiety, she needed to face her greatest fear. She screamed, a common stress reliever she made for herself. She had to be strong and firm. She needed to face Sasuke. Linger with his presence and look him straight in the eye. Only by that she will learn to forget him. Sasuke was just Sasuke. He was like any other man out there. But no matter how many times she repeated that line in her mind, her heart repelled it. Sasuke wasn't just any other man. He was one of a kind. He was and forever will be Hinata's first love.

**~tbc~**

* * *

The next few chapters would be dedicated to Sasuke... stay tuned. Thank you for being there, as always...


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N** : Sorry for the super looooonnnggggg hiatus. I was so carried away by my oneshots and simply left this away for too long. But always remember that no matter how long it takes... I will FINISH this story...!

This chapter is dedicated to Sasuke. Just a view on how he truly feels. It may be short... but I don't re-read what I have written... soooooo this may be tooooo rusty. But then, it will get better (read why in my profile if you have time :D).

* * *

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters, only the plot. UnBeta-ed... so you know.

THIS IS SASUHINA FANFIC STORY...

Please enjoy...

* * *

**You and Me Equals Love**

_Chapter 27_

Sasuke tapped his pen on his table. He was feeling jumpy all of a sudden. He knew he still had a lot to do. Papers piled up before him. He still had to read the reports and check the stocks. He have been trying hard to function properly. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. He wasn't getting anywhere.

There were really days like this. But who was he kidding? He have been like this for years.

He got up and walked around his office. He can't stay in the freaking room any longer. He wanted to scream. He was already at the point of exploding.

He took his car keys and excited the room. He informed his secretary that he will be leaving for a couple of hours. It was still early... a couple of minutes past ten in the morning. Maybe he can take an early lunch. He haven't eaten breakfast earlier. He wasn't really hungry. He just needed some fresh air.

He got in his car and sped off. He rolled the windows down and let the wind touch his face. Somehow, it felt good. He reached a public beach. He didn't plan to go there... but he was glad he did. He parked his car and decided to take a stroll. He haven't seen the sea in ages.

The sun was high, but Sasuke ignored the heat. The warm breeze from the sea was all over him. The sound of the waves splashing aboout sounded good. The beach was almost empty, except for a few visitors at the end of the shoreline. He walked about and found a big rock. He went to it and removed his shoes and socks and placed it on the rock. He rolled his pants up and waded in to the water.

He knew he looked crazy right now. A grown man in a business suit walking around the beach barefoot. He smiled over the silly thought he had. Sasuke knew that he was just too uptight. He knew that he had no one to blame on what had become of him.

He looked down and followed the path his feet trotted. His attention was taken by a black stone near his toe. I was smooth and shiny. He picked it up and raised it to eye level for inspection. The stone took the shaped of an oblong. It was shiny and black and when he held it, the sunlight gave the stone purple hints.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as his fingers clenched the stone. Even in the most upredictable inanimate objects, he sees Hinata. The color of the stone resembled Hinata's hair.

There, he did it again. It was always like this. It was always Hinata. He thought that by getting away from work will free his mind.

He was in denial for so long. The reason was he was like in a total loss was not because he was stressed, the thing that he tried to implant in his mind for years. It was because everything in his work reminds him of her. The more he fought his feelings and tried to forget her, the more she rooted in.

Sasuke have matured over the years and he came to see his feelings clearly. He knew how stupid he has been over the years. When he thought that he already removed her from his system, fate made them meet... and his feelings and confusion for her came tumbling back in. Their unexpected meeting during that party made Sasuke finally admit that he wasn't over her yet... he will never be over her.

From the moment he started to miss her, he thought that it was just fondness. He liked teasing her and loved the blush that she usually sports. As more time was spent between them, he started to like her for her personality. She was a determined girl trying to prove her worthiness. He watched her blossom into a woman... smart... sweet.. caring... that was Hinata in his eyes. Little by little he stated to miss her. Until one day, he woke up and heard his heart proclaiming love.

He honestly never tried wooing a woman seriously. He was used to women making the first move. Hinata was different. She was innocent... she was special. She was the first woman that made him nervous. Though he may not show it, he wasn't even sure if she noticed it... he sometimes spend his free time looking at her. Hinata completed his day. He was up to a point and decided to confess... but everything crumbled before him. Why did it have to be his brother of all people?

She denied it, but he wasn't blind. He thought that she was different. But as he took time to reflect things, he knew he had been unfair. But pride kept him. And that same pride made him the miserable man he was now.

He was too harsh... to quick to judge and extremely temperamental. There were so many things that happened in one time. So many said words that he never really meant. He let his anger take over. He was still human after all. He got hurt... he got confused. He was not perfect... that he finally learned. He was trapped in his superficial world and closed reality in the madness of his singing career.

He knew he wanted her... but she despised him now. And anytime he would decide to correct things, it comes out all wrong. Like that time they met. He should have started fresh and ask her how she was. But the words get in the way, as the song says. He ended giving her something that could make her hate him even more.

The kiss... that kiss...

But honestly he wasn't sorry he kissed her. He have been wanting to do that since like forever.

Sasuke bitterly smiled as he stared at the rolling waves. Even until now, he can still feel the softness of her lips. That kiss woke him up. Woke him to a reality that he had been denying... to the happiness that he was supposed to have all along.

What Sasuke really wanted to talk to her and patch things up. But he knew this will not be achieved not unless he learns to forgive himself and accept. There are so many things that he wanted to ask her... show her... let her feel. He wanted to say he was sorry for how he acted and for all the things that he did to hurt her.

But most of all he wanted to tell her that he loved her. A feeling that took him so many years to accept that it was indeed existing in him. That this feeling have been there for some time. But will she listen? Will she give him a chance?

**~tbc~**

* * *

The next few chapters will still be dedicated to Sasuke... stay tuned. Thank you for being there, as always...


End file.
